Remnants: The Series
by Treasser
Summary: This, is the story of two individuals; Nao Sin and Elena Sin, as they travel the world; forging a relationship that can be only known as "The Remnants". *This is a RWBY Fanfic, with not having the main four members of RWBY as the lead roles..*
1. Introduction to Series

Remnant..Its really..really..really big..and with that, it brings all sorts of things..Dragons, Criminals, heroes, and monsters.. Yep! Theres so many damned things in this world, man! But; you may be wondering, who the hell are you talking to right now..well, let me introduce myself. My name, is Crimson. What I am, you'll find out very soon as I am _quite_ special..but, you may be asking yourself; 'What does this have to do with a girl with silver eyes as she has some fun in this world'. Well, i'm not about that story..I am here, to broadcast the story..of some people in the world of Remnant that can be..quite interesting. Sure, there may be heroes and villains that you've loved and hated; but there are SO MANY that you've never seen.

And with that, I am here, to introduce you all..to a small fraction of that large world..the whole RWBY Universe is all going around places. And with this one..you may just be surprised of what awaits to the horizon..and encase you want knowledge on the particular fellow, that you all will be reading of..Its the stories; of Nao Sin and his sister; Elena Sin. As they are through and out this vast world of Remnant..

So..come with me..and let me guide you to the tale, of the Sin's..and the team, to know, as 'The Remnants'..


	2. Vol I - Prologue & Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** _The IP; RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, and is being used in the form of a Fanmade written series. Please be advised that this does not affect the hit series, RWBY in any fashion._

 **Prologue**

Long ago, there was a war that took Remnant to its very knees, crippling multiple kingdoms, starting civil wars and above all, the start of a defiance against mankind. Forty eight years after the great war of Remnant, the four kingdoms are dealing with struggles, to end the civil wars that started when equality for the group of individuals, the Faunus have been ripped of civil rights. The organization in question, is the White Fang. They were once a peaceful protest group in the kingdom of Vale declaring for the free rights of the Faunus, but when the general of the organization stepped down; a new one took in and took control of multiple assets.

The new White Fang became a dirty organization with bribes being placed, murders taking to the streets and they're operations growing into multiple kingdoms, such as Mistral and Atlas. As the three kingdoms all noticed, they took action to find huntsmen and Huntresses to defend the certain kingdoms when the time came. This is the story of the events that transpired at the kingdom of Atlas.

 **Chapter I - A similar Beginning**

In the City of Atlas lies within a commercial district of the kingdom lies numerous dust shops. These dust shops had the White Fangs attention to the point of them planning a massive heist on the shops. So they decided to do it when all of them closed up shop for the night, due to the different environment of Atlas. And when the bell striked at midnight, the plan went into effect. They came in picking into the locks of numerous Dust shops unnoticed due to the weather and took advantage of that. That is, for one store.

One of the dust shops they went after was called, "The Late Sin Dust Center" and had some of the more valuable dust crystals, much like crystals to be used for Fire or Ice and many others. They got in but triggered a alarm, they expected the alarm to be a larger worrisome but didn't have much trouble. But then, one of the white fang members noticed something. It was a room in the back containing plans for a few weapons using the Fire dust and a new form of biome-based Dust, a water based Dust used for aiding people escape. They took the plans for those and as they were on their way out, one of the White Fang guards was taken out.

It was then noticed by most of the soldiers in that building and started looking around. They then realized they were down 3 to 6 and started getting nervous. One of the White fang members fled to where the leader of the operation was as the two left were nervous out of their damned minds. They were then ambushed from the side by a girl with chestnut hair, with the girl knocking out one of them before being grabbed. It was then that another person came in and took the one grabbing the girl and threw the member out of the window. It got every White Fang soldier to notice as then the two people were revealed to come out. They were kids, at the ages of 16 and 17.

But to tell the truth, the soldiers didn't care. a quarter of the soldiers went to attack them as they both reveals the weapons they mister. The girls was more a Claymore combined with a musket while the boy had a Lance combined with a grenade launcher. They both prepped they're weapons as the soldiers started to come after them. They both started the fight with a team combo placing both weapons next to each other and charged with them separating to take out numerous soldiers. The boy then used his Grenade Launcher to propel himself to the girl while taking out others, meanwhile she was using the Claymore to cast attacks from her weapon taking out other soldiers. They then finished with a team based sweep attack, taking that group of white fang soldiers down easy.

As all the white fang noticed the takedown, they became scared but there was a ace to the sleeve. The boy recognized the leader as Roman Torchwick, which puzzled him to say the least. "At ease, keep working mutts." He orders to the rest of the soldiers. "Why are you working with them, your a thief not the head of a operation." The boy said. "Oh, you must be one of the more..intelligent ones I see. Good, then lets make this clear to you little snowbirds." He holds up his weapon, "Try to get me all you want as it will not work for you." He then shoots as the boy pushes the girl and evades the shot very closely. He then looks at the girl, "You mind taking care of this sis?" He said with a worried look. "As always, bro." They split up as the boy followed in the foot-tracks he left behind because of the snow from this time of the year. He then noticed Roman was heading up to the roof and he quickly got up there.

As he got on the roof, he already saw that Roman was on a bullhead, with a bit of anger and wit. "I see you can trace my tracks. Might be good especially since it is the middle of the night. But now I must leave but I have a gift!" Roman throws the fire dust crystal at the boy and shoots it making it seem Roman has killed the kid. He then realizes coming from the smoke is the Huntress, Winter Schnee. As Winter looked at the boy at-first, she then quickly gained her attention to Roman; as she started to summon a large glyph; aimed right for the bullhead. Roman then quickly yelled, "Get us the hell out of here! We have what we need, just go?!" as the bullhead quickly rushed away from the scene.

The summon quickly ended, as she turned to the boy. "You know where your sister is?" Winter said. The boy responded; "Well, I guess she may be handling the reinforcements Mrs-" "Schnee. Winter Schnee." The boy had to do a double take, "Wait, aren't you apart of the Schnee Dust Company?" to which, Winter responds with "That isn't important for now. I need you and your sister to come with me, by the orders of general James Ironwood."

 _ **To Be continued in Vol I: Chapter II -**_


	3. Vol I - Chapter II

Chapter II - A Proposal..

At the Atlas Communications Tower; a few hours after the failed Heist attempt by the white fang, the two individuals were at the top level of the tower as they are overlooking the kingdom, they notice that a Bullhead is approaching the top of the tower. the brother says, "Seems like just the point where we should either be optimistic or worried." A few minutes later, Winter Schnee comes in, "I would like to introduce you two to..General James Ironwood." Ironwood comes in the room noticing the two teens and comes to shake their hands. "Great that I can finally talk to you two." The sister says, "What do you mean, talk to you two?"

Ironwood asks the three to sit down and they start to talk. "So I've been informed that you two were the children of the owners of the 'Late Sin Dust Shop' right?" The brother states; "Yes, but due to recent events, I've become the Temporarily owner of the shop..but as of right now due to gang attacks in the area, its starting to lose a lot of customers." Ironwood notices and responds, "I see." Ironwood then requests for someone to start the program. "Well, it seems from the heist; they successfully stole something from your shop, what was it?" The program was going into the security cameras inside the shop showing a set of blueprints going into a briefcase and going away from the shop in under a few minutes.

The brother says, "That's..wait a minute." He looks at his sister. and mumbles "How the hell did they get that?" Ironwood notices that and takes it into his advantage. "Well, it seems like its important to you, why?" The brother says quickly, "It was a family heirloom that I was investigating. I kept it hidden incase if someone got it, but now..it has to be retrieved back." Ironwood then thinks of something. "Hmm..well, it seems I can help you out with that." The brother and sister both look at him with Winter glaring at Ironwood. "Ironwood, your really thinking what I hope your not right?" she asks very cautiously. "I am, Winter; mind leaving for the night? I'll talk to you tomorrow." Winter has a bit of hesitation but heads off getting a notification from her scroll as she leaves; closing the door.

As the door closes, Ironwood starts to propose to the two an offer. "The Kingdoms have been trying to work on doing something to help reduce the spread of the White Fang. If you could; I'll promise you can get the blueprints you want and you can research in my labs." The brothers eyes open, "Wait; you would seriously allow that?" the brother says in shock as the sister looks at him with doubt. "I will," Ironwood complied. "But; with the exception that you let go of the dust shop and become members of the squad. Lets be honest; they know who you are, and if they try to cut loose ends, I could not be there to have soldiers protecting you in your experiments."

The brother and sister look at eachother and ask to talk in private about it. Ironwood allows it and leaves for them to talk for just a few minutes. the sister starts to speak, "Well; either give our home for a new home, or not have what was with our family throughout the years and possibly die. I think we have no choice brother but to agree to him.." the boy states to her, "That may be true, but if Ironwood uses what was for the family to be used for good badly.." "I think we can manage it." The sister says, with a calm voice.

Ironwood comes back in as the three sit back at the seats. "So, what do you think of the proposal I gave to you two." They both had a breath. "We accept." They both said at the same time. "But," the brother says; "You work with me when we get the blueprints back to have it done." Ironwood sits there thinking for a minute. "Very well, Mr. and Mrs. Sin." Ironwood says. "It'll be a pleasure to work with you two," Ironwood says. "Nao." the brother says. "And Elena." The sister says right after.

Ironwood asks Nao and Elena if they need help to pack their things and allows it, as they come out of the meeting room. Nao asks; "So, how many people are in the group we are joining?" Ironwood thinks for a second. "I believe before you accepted to join; two. Both around the same ages as both of you." Elena says, "Oh; so I see." Nao and Elena are taken to the Bullhead on the roof. "I promise you that i'll be at the new facility when you get there," Ironwood says. "Just good luck with the move!" Ironwood then sees Nao and Elena taking off as the Bullhead heads back to the district where the dust shop is. As he heads in the elevator; he gets a text from Winter. It says; "He might need to be more focused on your attention." Ironwood then thinks as the elevator goes down on the dawn of the kingdom of Atlas.

 _ **To Be Continued in Chapter III ~ The Trip**_


	4. Vol I - Chapter III

Chapter III - The Trip

~One week after Nao and Elenas acceptance to Ironwood for working with him~

~Atlas – Commercial District~

~Time - Dawn~

As Nao and Elena finish packing for the haul to their new home, they hear a sound of a group of cars parked right at the Dust shop. They notice that its from the government and are waiting for them. "So, you ready sis?" Nao asks as he is aware its the last time they are living at the shop. "I guess it could have been a little longer." Elena says, "But, it is a new life for us so it'll be better than the crime activity here. I will miss beating the crap out of other thiefs."

As they leave, they put the estate sign and see that Winter Schnee is waiting. "So, it seems that you've been the two Ironwood has wanted. Can't say I blame him." Winter says in a quiet voice. Nao says, "Well, it is something that could be extremely valuable of what my family has had." "And so it probably is," Winter says. "But you do need to get prepped and knowing your team." "Team?" Elena asks with a bit of uncertainty.

As they get in the car, the men with Winter put the bags in. But before Nao gets in the car, he notices something. It seemed like a cloaked figure to him but he was pushed in by Elena as the men closed the door. Winter says to Nao. "What were you trying to do? Look into space?" Nao responds with, "I just thought I saw someone, thats all." Winter then writes that down.

"So, yes. You two will be with a team as stated when you agreed with Ironwood." Winter says to both of them. "Oh, right;" Elena said. "It must have been my memory that was acting up." Nao asks to Winter, "How far is the trip from here to the new home?" Winter then just responds with. "About a hour and a half North-west from here. Its not exactly a place we want people to know," "Oh, alright." Elena says with a little shrug. "Hmm?" Winter looks at her. "What did you expect, a big city with dozens of urban night clubs?" Winter saying to her sarcastically. "Well, it would have been better than a damned fishing village." Nao looks at them both and starts to just sleep for the ride as Elena and Winter talk.

As Nao sleeps, Elena and Winter talk, "So, why did you want to be a huntress?" Winter asks. "Well, when my mother and father died, Nao was going to go after the one who killed our parents. He got in some trouble and I had to be with him when he bailed his way out...but something was off." Elena says with a bit of a cut-throat voice. "How do you mean by 'Off'?" Winter asks. "Well, he was using somethings by his father; a old version of the weapon he has now and from what it seems from when I bailed, he had a key." Elena says. "Was that for the room that the white fang stole?" Winter asked. Elena then responded with, "Yea, and from what it seemed from when I was younger, it was something more for him. I did get a version of what my mother used, as explosive as she was." Winter then said, "Well, i'm glad you two are continuing what your family did greatfully."

As they finish talking, they are approaching the new home. "Elena, mind waking up Nao?" Winter asks. "Alright." Elena answered. Elena then punched him in the stomach. "Ow, what the hell Elena?!" Winter then looked at both of them. "Was that a normal thing for you Elena?"Winter asked with a bit of uncertainty. Elena then responded with, "Well, whatevers normal for us." "Speaking of asking, Are we here?" Nao asks as he is now a little bit angry. As Winter points to them, they see the new home. It is a mansion, with from what it looks on the outside, small but noticable. "Theres your new home, Nao and Elena." Winter says as the cars start heading there at the mornings light.

They arrive at the new home and from Nao And Elenas perspective, the manor looks very large and very much imposing with a large forest behind it and in front of it. As they exit the cars, Winter informs them to enter as the men who were helping them would take the stuff to their room. As Nao and Elena enter, they notice the main welcoming room is very tall and very wide in space with a grand staircase. "Something feels..off about this Nao." Elena says. Nao is silent keeping a eyes and ears on the space when they hear a person grunting below the building. "Elena, you heard that?" Nao says quickly. "Yes, come on!" Elena says to Nao as they run down the stairs.

As if they assumed something was wrong; they rushed down to find that nothing was wrong besides the basement being a large training facility. They then look to find where it was to find a male that seems to be the age of Elena working out. "Umm.." Elena says, "Don't. Just don't." The male says. He then turns around to see Nao and Elena and is surprised. "Hmm? I thought that you were someone pretentious and older." The male says. "Don't be a dick. We just thought that someone was-" Nao says before being interuppted. "being harmed by someone? Trust me, if anything; I could handle myself." The male says. "Well, if you can handle yourself, can you handle telling us your name?" Nao asks. "Auro, Auro St. Petersmith. And you are?" Auro responds. "Nao," Nao responds and with; "And thats my sister, Elena." Auro looks at elena. "Well, if you want to meet your other teammate, shes at the gardens behind the manor." Auro says to them both. As he stares into Elenas eyes; Nao grabs her and they head off.

When they exited the basement, they encounter Winter informing them of the bags they packed are in their room, and Nao decides to think for a second. "Hey Elena, mind going to check the bags while me and Winter go to the gardens?" Elena isn't quite sure to say yes or no but Winter nods to her allowing it. "Yea, that's fine. Hey Winter?" Elena says. "Yes, Elena?" Winter says back her. "Mind telling me which room is it?" Winter lets her know that a butler will take her to her room as Nao and Winter start heading over to the gardens.

When they make it to the gardens, Winter asks. "So, hows Auro?" Nao responds with "He just feels like a stalker. Just weird for me, and i've seen some crap myself when I trained for a Hunter." Winter then thinks to herself about that as they go through the gardens. They then almost approach a gazebo where they find the other member. "You need any information before we talk to her?" Winter says. "A formal name for her would be nice." Nao then says. "Well, her name is Margro Hunt. In a manner of speaking, she was famous for a few things but I won't spoil that. She is a Cat Faunus though so keep that in mind." Nao then just takes note of that as they approach the gazebo. "Hey Margro." Winter says.

"Hey Winter." She looks to see that Winter was with Nao. "Whos that?" Margro asks. "I'm Nao, one of the members joining you." Nao responded as Margro looks at him. "Well, does he know Winter?" Margro asks. Winter then responds with, "No." Margro then looks at him. "Don't take this wrong but I was a Ex-Member of.." She shows her tatoo showing shes a member of the White Fang. The look on Naos face was a bit of worry and hate. "Well..I.." Nao trys to speak. He then asks to her, "So, what made you.." Margro then knows what he'd ask and then responds with, "I realized that the White Fang were corrupted. Something was extremely off about them, more-so when I left." Winter then sees that they both look a little tense. She then asks the both of them, "Should I leave you to yourselves?" Margro responds with. "It might be a good idea." Winter then leaves as Nao and Elena have a chat for themselves as the morning soon turns to the afternoon.

Meanwhile, Elena was packing her things as she was greeted by Ironwood. "Having trouble, Ms. Sin?" Elena then responds with, "Not at all. Just unpacking, and you can call me Elena; sir." Ironwood asks, "Mind if you need help? As it might be weird to be in a new home. And you don't need to call me sir." Elena then responds with, "Its fine." Elena finishes packing. "So, mind indulging me on how this will go?" Elena asks. Ironwood then thinks about that, "Well; you four will be having a huntsman watching over you as you investigate a few White Fang bases. That being said, me and Winter will be departing you four in a few days due to our roles." He then is reminded of something. "Oh yes, Elena. Since I have you we need to do a test, mind if you be the first for it?" Elena then thinks about it. "What test?"

Ironwood explains to Elena, "Theres a test that needs to be taken just due to some of our recent discoveries within fighting against the White Fang." They walk down to the training room in the basement as they keep talking. Elena asks with on the way down, "What does the test entail?" Ironwood then responded with; "You'll find out for yourself. You will have a starter weapon just for the sake of the test but be careful of yourself." They arrive down at the training room as Auro is watching them. "You ready, Mrs. Sin?" Ironwood says. Auro says to them both, "Maker be with her, as whats in there is as mysterious to me, the reason you picked us all to work together." Ironwood and Elena both ignore as Elena heads into the test without Nao knowing as the day settles.

 _ **~To Be continued in Chapter IV: Bloodline~**_


	5. Vol I - Chapter IV

Chapter IV - BloodLine

Before Elena begins the test; Ironwood gives Elena her weapon as she is warned that she won't die but there are certain elements that could effect her. She understands it even as Nao is still in the gardens with Magro, to where she had her choice made entirely by her. So as she enters the test, she realizes that its not made by Naos choice but her own and that its the start of a new life.

As the door closes behind her and as Ironwood and Auro head to the viewing area, Winter comes in. "Sir, I have a..wait, whos in there?" Winter says as shes looking as Ironwood. "Elena, and is it ready?" Ironwood asks. Winter has a second pause as she thinks, "Yes, sir." Ironwood then goes to the Viewing area as Elena starts the test. As they all head into the area, its decked with fifty screens depicting several areas of the test, and shows what it could entail if Elena goes far enough. Auro says to Ironwood, "Is this really that's needed? As its a little..much.." Ironwood responds seconds after the statement with, "Its for the safety of the others." He gets the signal from Winter and begins the test.

As she walks in her mind is filled with a bit of paranoia, and as she thinks to herself as the darkness is with her. "Its just a test, what can go wrong?" As she thought of that, lights turn on as its a old Tunnelway. Without notice, she hears the siren of something. Ironwood takes the microphone, "This test is focusing on fear, in a way that you will find out for yourself." Elena hears that, and trys to be calm, right before she notices a creature in the next room. Its blocking the way she has to take and must kill it, but before she could of done that, it attacked her, like a guard dog on steroids; making a small laceration in her right leg. She then killed it right after that happened and moved along.

Meanwhile, at the viewing center; Auro looks at the attack and was curious. "What is that creature, Ironwood?" Auro said as hes now intrigued. Ironwood wasn't talking as he was watching Elenas test go. From soon after that, they start to notice her becoming ditzy and more importantly, limping. Winter was compelled to do something to help Elena but Ironwood told her to stand down, with the same response being; "For now we must see how this goes, so if I may say so Mrs. Schnee; don't do anything until I tell you." Within Winters hesitation to follow his orders, she forcefully stops herself from going out to the garden.

As the test is going, Nao and Margro are in the garden as they relax talking about themselves. Nao says to Margro, "If you can't figure out what the difference between a rotten apple or a batch of dark red dust crystals; what can you do?" Margro then responds with, "Wait, really? Well; that'd explain the hell out of that grenade you mentioned in that story." They approach a meadow in the garden as they look at eachother. "Even though its only really been..a day at most, it feels great to have someone that can talk to me and not in a, 'Oohh, whats this weird kid doing with his little sword' way!" Nao responds. Margro then replys with, "Atleast It feels nicer to have someone relatable..even though its probably not going to last after this mission."

Nao looks at her, "..what do you mean?" Margro thinks for a second, trying to word what she'd say next. "Its not easy to just bury..the demons you could of created. I just have a uncertainty to this, this team. It just feels that we are just herding sheep to a pen." Nao listens to her, as she trys to speak. "In the time of the White Fang, I commited awful things, things I wish I never did. I..I did kill so many-" before she was finished, Nao hugged her as she was starting to become tired. "Margro, your past is what doesn't make you what you can be. Its your future that's more..mor.." He trys finishing as he hears something. Nao moves quickly as he hears screaming from a distance.

Margro looks at him, "Whats wrong?" Nao pauses her as he trys hearing it. As soon as he knew who it was, he dashed like a bullet going at rapidly fast speeds. "Nao, Wait!" Margro yelled as she was running with him. It was coming from the house, and Nao immediately kicked the door open. As fast as he kicked the door, Auro; Winter; and Ironwood heard it as Winter was trying to find out who it was. The alarm went off as Nao was running down into the basement. As soon as Margro opened, she noticed the door kicked to where its broken and pushed into the hallway. She immediately heard kicking down in the basement as Nao was kicking the door used for entering the test.

As soon as Margro heads down, Theres a group of Elysian military officers were trying to calm Nao, but he kept beating the crap out of them, kicking them in the groin, the stomach, and head rather aggressively. As Margro watched, she didn't know what to think; of either being horrified that there might be someone similar to her in extreme ways or wanting to help him as she can relate to him. Just as Nao had taken care of the military members in the room, he was kicked to the ground by Auro. "So," Auro says to Nao. As Auro grabs Nao, Ironwood warns him with; "Auro, I am warning you; to put him down, now." Auro looks at him with his face starting to grin; "So that's if what you want." He then drops Nao causing a few broken bones. After that, Ironwood opens the door as Nao rushes in there for Elena.

As Nao hears Elenas cry for help become louder, he sees her as Nao falls down fainting, with Margro coming over for Nao and Winter coming over for Elena. Winter comes over to her and trys to calm her down as Ironwood looks at them, with a face of disappointment. Margro sees the animal that slashed Elena and was confused. "Wait..what..is that a grimm?!" Margro looks at with fear. Ironwood then responds with, "Yes. Its a type of grimm that we found in one of the older White Fang factorys." He bends down to the carcass and says, "I'll explain more when Nao and Elena get treated up..but I do need to talk to you, when you can." Margro nodded as he ordered her to leave as the night goes.

 _ **~To Be Continued in Chapter V ~The Thief and the monster~**_

 _~0400 Hours till Sunrise_

 _~The City of Atlas_

 _~A Month before Operation: Remnants commences_

 _"Journal Entry, 300. Its been a while since this came into fruition, but lets get caught up to what I'm doing this time. I've been enlisted to do a Hit & Run operation on crime-lord, Hare Wilder. Hes been disguised as a journalist and I've been assigned to take this son of a bitch. What I need to do is..more far." This unknown individual is standing on a rooftop near Founders Lake. "If I don't take him out soon, valuable information will come out of the White Fangs mouth and I can't let that happen." The individual zooms in from her weapon; a black/blue Scythe-Sniper Rifle with supressors, extended clips and more. "I am, Nanto Sori." She makes the target as the night turns into dawn, "And whoever I get contracted to take out..shouldn't of ever been born."_

 _Introducing; Nanto Sori, to the Battlegrounds._


	6. Vol I - Chapter V

Chapter V – The Thief and The Butcher

~One Day after the Heist of taking the Blueprints from the Sin family

In a remote location outside of Atlas, a hidden base runs with White Fang members, as they work; a woman is trying to head to the planning room of the base. As the White Fang look at her, they know that the individual is someone powerful the world of professional assassinating, but doesn't speak to her due to fear. She then finds the planning room as once she enters, she sees Roman Torchwick looking at the blueprints with a cigar in his hand.

He notices the woman as he turns his head up; "Well, Hello. Sori." Nanto Sori steps in as the door behind her closes, as she sees the warehouse being immense, and large enough for a small freighters worth of cargo. "I got some blueprints, and now YOU show up; it must be a big birthday now isn't it." Nanto comes over to the table, "With my line of work, that is frowned down upon." Nanto says. "Sarcasm, Mrs. I don't take things with a joke Sori." Roman says. "That being said, you were sent an invitation to this meeting, with.."someone, else." Roman saying to Nanto with a quick change from the sarcasm

Nanto shows him the card, "Written in red ink. Suprised that its that color over a black." Nanto says to Roman. As she finishes, a light comes from the second floor of the room, "It all depends on how the area looks, Mrs. Sori" a figure says. The figure comes out as its a woman. "Cinder, Nanto. Nanto, Cinder." Roman says to both of them. Nanto's face quickly becomes filled with dread as she knows who this individual is. Cinder Falls; one of the most feared individuals in the crime network, comes over to the table. "So it seems the Heist went well, except for one thing; Roman." Cinder says to him. "Oh, and what is that? Chipping the board of a lost wall?" Roman tells her. "We got it completed Cinder, whats the problem with a successful heist. Hell; its practically a first for us."

Cinder comes to him with surveilance pictures, of Nao and Elena, still alive at dawn with Elysian Military. "You forgot the fact of Ironwood being there and arranging this to happen. Something, that should of ended with their blood on the street in the snow." Cinder tells him, with a bit of anger. "Well, the good thing is that we can send little miss serious out for taking them out, right?" Roman tells Cinder as he looks at Nanto. Cinder responds with, "Not within our plan, it'll work." Roman stared back at her, "What the hell do you mean by that?" Roman said. Cinder responds with, "Nanto, mind leaving us for a minute?" Nanto leaves as fast as a bullet as they talk.

As she leaves, Cinder comes over to the table as she looks at the blueprints. "Well; you said you got a plan, right?" Roman said. "If you remember, we had a little test experiment a year back about-" Cinder was saying before roman interrupted her, "Wait. You want to use Project X-1S?" Cinder nodded yes, with saying; "That could be our best chance of finding them, since if you recall we planted a few bits for us to examine, like the location, and heartrate." Roman quickly changed his tune. "Hmm, I like where that'd go. But theres one problem, why wouldn't they check if the creature has certain elements that could be for a attack?" Roman says. Cinder quickly activates her scroll as it shows the location of Project X-1S. "We attack In two weeks." Cinder says. Roman says to her, "Thats a crazy idea, as I won't be leading the assault." Cinder quickly responds, "Then we get someone whos good with it." She goes out the door to get Nanto.

Cinder sees Nanto working on her ride, a street-race level Motorcycle. Nanto notices Cinder and immediately stops working. "Its fine, Mrs. Sori." Cinder says to her. Nanto responds with, "Just call me Nanto." Cinder acknowledges it and then says, "In two weeks, we have a job. Its to get someone in our hands, and more importantly, to do something very much for the Elysian Military in a bad way." Nanto says to her, "Who is it?" Nanto asks. Cinder responds with, "The son of a father you dealt with." Cinder tells her.

Nanto then responds with, "Hes still alive, interesting." Cinder is surprised, "Did you try to kill him before?" Nanto responds to her with, "It was a job to take all of them out. I just didn't account to the boys..special ability." Cinder is then curious and says, "You can get him to us and we can take care of the rest, Nanto." Nanto thinks for a second and then responds with, "You will have to pay me extra for him, if he seems that special." Cinder shows her a briefcase full of three million dollars in currency from Elysian milita as she accepts the offer. But before she gives Nanto the case, she says; "I will only give it to you when the missions done, got it?" Nanto nods in agreement as they head back into the planning room as the weeks go.

During this time, she worked with Roman and Cinder getting the plan to effect but did a job in-between it all. It was at the kingdom of Mistral, in the Palace of Fori where she was offered to kill the head of

security for Mistral; Elliot Van Dyke. As it was during a dance, Nanto realized she couldn't of done her typical way of assassinating a public official but more within the party herself. So she snuck into the party and had to take him out.

As she was leaving after the head of securitys death, she noticed a interesting entrance that lead to the underground base. She found during her trip a plan for a gadget that would benefit greatly within the heist and took it. Soon after, she was being hunted by the Mistral military for theft of government weapons. She made it out of Mistral minutes before the military could of done anything about it and headed back to Atlas to give the plans to Cinder for use.

To the hour before the plan goes to action, They discuss the plan and go through it as to make sure nothings wrong with it. Roman says, "You sure, this might seem complicated Nanto." Nanto reassures him, "Its to get the job done. From what it seems, the location is heavily fortified with dozens, if not a hundred or two hundred Elysian Armed men, hell-bent on keeping the cargo alive." Roman gets a few cups of Runerise as they prepare a toast for good luck. "To the makers guide us." Nanto says. They drink the Runerise as both Roman and Cinder head to the Control room where the plan will be evaluated as Nanto gets moving aswell.

Nanto has a few members of the White Fang get the members to their areas for the plan to start as the night goes on. As she got them to work together; she got a transmission from Roman, "The time-frame of this plan is narrow, so get moving." Nanto quickly rushes over to her motorcycle, the Phantom X-VII as she starts the ignition and starts driving. As shes driving, she sees the Bullheads coming out as the night goes on and sees the soldiers equiped with it. The main thought of Nanto is, "Please god let this work." as the tech they'd use is prototype tech not used in a large scale operation. All teams, including Nanto arrives at the designated spots where the Sonars won't notice them. Nanto gets her weapon out, a customizable sniper scythe, with blue and black coating for the weapon. She lines her shot as all the white fang members are ready.

Nanto waits for the right time, waiting for the wind to settle. As it settles, Nanto gives the signal to get ready. As she waits a few minutes more. She then yells in all comms, "NOW!" As quickly as she said it. The entire area has one large sound-explosion as hundreds of Sniper rifles fire making a sound heard from miles. The plan starts as Nanto and her group moves in during the long night.

As she was riding the Phantom, she played multiple journal logs to get her confident. And when the right time came, she jumped off the motorcycle and ignited the tool. The tool that she found was with propulsion boots, being able for the team to fly at incredible speeds, making the trek over to the primary location much more easier to get to. The only flaw was that the controls would of glitched out and that would slow the troops down. As soon as they got there though; the boots worked like a charm with amazing movement.

As Nanto arrived, she quickly found a individual taking out the members, Auro. And as Nanto stopped the boots; Auro quickly kicked her, causing the boots to break. Nanto quickly removed them as they were becoming a problem and got back up. "Hmm, seems that you look like the type of gal that would work in soup kitchens with those type of boots." Auro said. Nanto responded with, "You must be one to talk then."

Meanwhile; as the action is happening; Margro is down in the basement with Nao and Elena. The thoughts that are in her range from hating the fact of being unprotected as Ironwood and Winter are not at the base, and the fact that Elena is still under the hallucinations caused by the laceration. With Nao barely walking, she decides that she has to be protecting them. So she quickly gets on the comms to talk to Auro. "Auro, Auro! Where are you!?" Margro cryed out.

As she is trying to get a-hold of him, Auro is being beat the crap out of by Nanto. "Kinda-" He says before almost getting hit by Nantos Scythe. "BUSY!" He then quickly backflips and enables his weapon, gauntlet cannons. He fires straight at Nanto as she dodges it and evades multiple hits that could harm him. He then escapes into a smoke grenade and heads back to the house. "As of right now, I can't do anything Margro. Protect them both, we can't let any casualties happen within our team." Margo responds with, "What about the guards?" Auro is silent for a second and then responds with. "Do whatever it takes to keep them alive, even if its not by the permission of Elysian forces."

Auro removes his mic, as he gets ready "Well; time to get fired up." Auro says as he turns on a ability of Gauntlets. The ability that he activates is Flame-throwers, as he ignites a big flame on a few dozen White Fang members. "This, this will be the longest night for me." Auro says as the night time draws into the area. With Nao and Elena in the hands of Margro and Auro fending for his life, keeping the White Fang soldiers from entering the house.

 _ **~To be Continued in Chapter VI – Extraction**_


	7. Vol I - Chapter VI

Chapter VI – Extraction

Back at Atlas; Ironwood and Winter are looking at all the remaining security feeds. "Dammit, why didn't we make the place more fortified then it is." Ironwood said, as hes frustrated. "Ironwood, I told you we needed to." Winter said as she was getting multiple soldiers already sent to the home. "Don't. Look; I can't let you go out there due to-" Ironwood said as hes interrupted by Winter, "Look; I'm not going. I'm sending soldiers down there to get them out of there." Winter pauses herself to then look out of the communications tower. "I just hope they're ok."

Meanwhile, at the base of operations for the White Fang, Cinder and Roman have one member of the white fang hacking into all security feeds. Roman gets onto a feed, "Lieutenant, hows the mission going?" he says as Cinders watching the feeds. The lieutenant says; "Seventy-five percent of Elysian soldiers have fallen. We should be able to find Nao and get him out of the area before the hours over. But we've encountered some problem.." The feed abruptly ends. "Wait, what do you mean by that lieutenant?" Roman says as Cinder looks at the feeds. Roman quickly notices the feeds as-well as Auro is setting a blaze of fire on the White Fang. Cinder says, "Lets put out that fire." Roman gets a-hold of a feed for the remaining members of the white fang. "Change of plans, take him out. All at once. Thats a order" Roman says as Cinder looks at the feeds.

Auro, looking at the fire he created, stretched as a grand circle around the house. He felt confident it worked as he went up on the top of the roof as Auro is quickly encountering Nanto. Auro is almost slashed in two areas, the neck and the right arm. Nanto looks at him and says, "Your impressive. Someone that could be a very good soldier." Auro ignites his flamethrower as Nanto vanishes. Auro keeps walking on the roof as then he gets shot by a white fang member in the leg. He has a shriek but keeps moving on. He then notices at the top of the roof a violet.

The voice of Nanto comes again, "I'd think you'd more not want to be mistreated and used as a actual soldier. Wouldn't you want that?" Auro resists but stays on the roof trying to put something on the area that was shot. "I'd possibly be able to help you out," Nanto says. "Together, we could work for bringing down corrupt people for the sake of being a soldier. Wouldn't you want that?" Auro stops. "It'd..It means nothing." Nanto comes out, as shortly after; Auro pulls out a pistol. "If you wanted to shoot me; you would of done that now." Nanto says to Auro, with a grin.

As they are above, Margro has a small group of Elysian Military blocking the doors down with anything they have. One of the soldiers come to her, "We should be fine Mrs. Hunt." the soldier said to her. Margro responded with, "Good, but to be safe..get a weapon you can use." The soldiers quickly find two power-based weapons, one being eerily similar to a Double Barrel shotgun meeting a bayonetta. Margro notices her weapon; A pair of rope dart's which seemed to have birth with an Revolver. She grabs them as she notices Nao standing, looking at her.

Nao says, "I don't think you should be doing this on your own." From the looks of Margro, she was tired, "What other choice do I even have Nao? Your barely able to fight and your own sister is still broken over the training session." Nao looks at Elena with sorrow but backs out of that. "I don't give a rats ass. If I can protect her, I will." Nao says with a stern voice. Margro looks at him, not sure what to say but as Nao kept looking at her, she opened the Security Door and threw his weapon at him. "Make every bullet in that count then." Margro says.

As Auro was on the roof; Nanto looked at him, as his face was questioning. "Whats the matter; you scared of the truth?" she says to Auro. "I told you..whoever you are. It means.." Auro was saying before he stopped talking. "What. Were you going to say the same type of crap that was said before?" Nanto says. "As its seen; your not tasked to do this, you should of known that since they possibly pulled you out of the gutter." Nanto boasts. When Nanto said that, Auro snapped and hurled right towards her, to trip and slide to the edge of the roof.

Auro suspended on the roof is now seeing the damage done to the surrounding area, of the damage done due to the flames he casted out. Nanto looks at him in disappointment. "Seeing all that unused power, and you caused this instead of using some logic." Nanto says as she looks at him. As she looks at him, she says; "I'm giving you an offer. Don't be in this joke of a army and work with me. I can train you to become a hunter as this..this isn't what you could be." She vanishes off as Auro lies on the roof. Auro then thinks to himself; "Why did I do this..why did..."

As Auro lays on the roof; Nao and Margro prep themselves with the remaining soldiers. One of the troops says; "We have to put all our faith in this...why did we have to?" Margro responded with, "Because that's the way it has to work." They all then keep their eyes at all the entrances and exits they could do. With Margro leading the defense, and Nao alongside her; they stand, waiting. "You have guts for not staying with your sister and being in the fight." Margro says. Nao rebuddles with; "Eh, its been something to work on."

As soon as they stopped talking, every member in the house hears a sound of soldiers all forming. As soon as that happened; there was silence. And like that; there was gunfire everywhere as it putted two of the soldiers KIAed as they entered the home. Margro took the west side as Nao took the east side, where they took half of the White Fangs forces. Margro was using her Faunus ability's to enhance the attack methods as Nao was using his sword skills to increase effect of stopping White Fang members.

As they finished off the remaining White Fang members; they had silence again. Margro and Nao looked at eachother feeling accomplished, as they go back down the basement. As Nao contacts the Elysian forces incoming, they arrive as the Elysian milita extract the remaining soldiers out. But as soon as the last one is out, and Auro is safe in the Bullhead; Nao and Margro go get Elena. As soon as they enter though; they realize somethings off. Margro looks at Nao; "What did you do?" Margro says as Nao looks tired. "Well; don't blame me as this isn't my doing." They then notice that the lights are coming down. And then; silence occurred when the last light went off.

Then there was darkness; with a person talking close to them, "You must of realized it by now that what comes next. I'll be the one coming for you."

The Lights re-ignite but this time, there was a woman in front of them; in the shadows. "So, it seems that you; Margro Hunt have decided to work with them..how pathetic." Nanto says. As soon as Nanto finished; Margro quickly pulled her weapon and pushed Nao behind her. "Well, so standing up to protect my asset. Very much a sight to see." Nanto says. Nao looks at her, "Margro. Don't, I can handle my-" Nao says before being interrupted; "No. Get Elena and get out. I'll meet you at the tower." Margro says as a ice wall is formed blocking off all the doors in the main hallway.

Nanto looks at the ice, as she tells Margro; "I'm impressed with your showmen ship. After all, you and I have had more experience together, haven't we?" Margro quickly throws three Ice crystals at her. "Don't talk to me like that, as I have no corals with you." Nanto then ignites her scythe. "Very well then, must have to do something to make you not become this."

As they ready for the fight, Nao enters the medical center of the house in the basement and gets Elena out. "Elena, sorry I have to do this but I have to wake you up." He grabs Elena as she quickly wakes up, "What the.." She quickly notices Nao. "Nao? Let go!" She says. Nao then responds with, "I can't. I have to get you to the carriers to get us out of the area." Elena then bites him as he lets her go. She stands. "Thanks. Well; thats the last time I deal with..whatever the hell that was that gave me this laceration." Elena says. "Nows not the time we relish, we have to go." Nao says.

They arrive to the bulldog carriers, as Nao gets Elena on. They notice Auro laying but without hesitation, Nao puts her in a seat with a harness. As Nao gets her in the seat, she straps herself in as Nao goes to one of the soldiers asking; "Wheres Margro?" The soldier responded, "I don't know. But there something going on in the house." Nao quickly got off the carrier as the soldier said, "Where are you going!" Nao responded with, "Helping someone out. Even with a broken rib." He quickly runs to the house as the carrier goes with Elena and Auro heading right to the city of Atlas.

As soon as Nao reaches the house; he notices the area has started to snow, with blue beams coming out. Nao quickly thought to himself, "Well; lets hope cold feet doesn't get to me." He enters the house as the damage done by Margro and Nanto has destroyed the main hallway and main foyer of the house. Nao thought to himself again, "Broken walls, check. Broken ceiling, check. Must be something out of a fight of legends." He then hears sounds coming from the back side of the house and becomes extremely quiet. He then sees that theres a fight going on in the gardens.

As he notices the fight from a-far, Nanto and Margro are fighting to their hearts content. Margro is blasting huge particles of ice and snow at Nanto as she deflects it and attacks her using shadow dust particles. Both Nanto and Margro were bruised but they kept fighting. "I gotta admit, for the crap they taught you back at the program, I didn't expect this much mastering in a short time-frame." Nanto says to Margro. Margro then says back; "Well, its funny as being a faunus with the powers like this!"

Minute by minute; they were shredding, pounding and trashing the garden as Nanto and Margro fought. The final blow came from where Nanto mis-stepped. Margro saw this as the final punch and took it with her attack move, "Blizzard" which is a giant snow attack blasting opponents a quarter a mile away. She took the attack and fired hitting Nanto completely. "Well, time to remind Nanta that its not a dawn to dress light."

Nao saw her flying to the roof of the house as he then noticed Margro coming out of the garden. Margro saw him and said, "You couldn't resist could you. Just had to help?" Nao responded with, "You must be reminded that I am your team leader, and i'm not the type that wants to be barked orders. So, that being said I saw the damage you and whoever she is did to the house and..well thats interesting."

As soon as he said that; Nanto fell to a large pile of snow next to Nao.

Nanto looks up seeing Nao and Margro staring at her. Nanto says, "Well; I guess we can't just form a truce in the battle?". She then notices a opening and stabs Nao with a injection of the serium used on the Grimm in his Leg. Nao screams and ejects the syringe but the serium went In too fast for him to get it out.

Margro then grabs Nanto and throws her across the field, to then notice Nao starting to trip as he walks. Nao then falls with his knees to the ground. And as Margro rushes to Nanto, she starts laughing. "You do realize what that is, little partner. That, is the blood of the Azuaths." Margro ignored her as she kept running to Nao.

She then grabbed him and started to move as Nanto kept ranting. "I understand, why you hate me. But you must realize its the job thats first. And I will get that boy." Nanto says, but as Margro starts to turn back, Nao says, "Don't. Just.." Nao then becomes unconsinous as Margro decides to keep moving.

Margro then finds the Phantom motorcycle and rigs it to start. She then puts Nao infront of her as she starts driving the motorcycle. As the Phantom goes off, Nanto gets a transmission from Roman. "What the hell are you doing, our objective is leaving yo-" Roman says before being cutted off by Nanto. "I already planned that out."

As Margro is riding with Nao infront, she notices members of the White Fang are coming up from behind her. And as Nanto is walking to the road, she informs Roman. "I know my prey, and I make it work. Even if you don't see me prep the work, I am there." Nanto starts running as Margro is driving the motorcycle in the forest.

Margro starts to grab the weapon hoistered behind her back but is too late to react to getting hit by one of the White Fangs convoys. As Margro was riding with Nao, they fell down a steep hill as Margro kept trying to keep the motorcycle to crash but was too slow to stop it from falling down into twenty feet of trees. Then for Margro, everything went to black.

A hour later, Nao wakes up; noticing Margro hanging from the Motorcycle on-top of a tree. Nao, bruised, on the ground tries to get up to not have the strength to get up. He then notices as he looks to the right, Nanto sitting on a boulder. "I thought you were never going to wake up. Mr. Sin.." Nao tried getting up again but failed to do so as Nanto jumped to the snow filled floor.

Nanto walks slowly to him as she says, "You should really be surprised how far you two went, considering the hit made by the rocket launcher. Too bad you both wrecked my beloved Phantom. Well, in any case; Margro is nothing for me, as I..well..I have come for my dear little objective."

Nanto grabs Nao and as Margro starts to regain conscinousness as she sees Nao being dragged off by Nanto in the midnight sky. Margro realizes her situation, and must get out of it but the one thing that comes to mind is, "Why did I fail to protect my leader?"

 **~Vol I To Be Concluded in; The Way Out~**


	8. Vol I - Chapter VII

**~Final Chapter: The Way Out~**

As Margro says "Why did I fail to protect my leader?", she then quickly realizes the situation shes in. She has now entered a forest entirely unknown to her, hanging on a motorcycle several feet above trees. The thoughts ranged on how to get off the motorcycle to if Grimm would be around. So she decided to first prioritize on getting off the motorcycle.

At first, Margro thought that it could be easy to get off the motorcycle but realized of the branches that she was stuck in. So it came to her to get out of the branches. And that's when she heard the howls of beowolves and started to rush more faster and faster to where it became even more complicated. She finally got the tree branches taken off but fell with the motorcycle close to her falling as-well.

As she hit the ground, it was much more of a harder snow. And she screamed for a second. Margro then thought to get her weapon as she heard the beowolf sounds come closer and closer. She then started to walk slowly in the forest. She kept hearing sounds, footsteps, and howls coming louder and louder. As she walked; she thought it'd been at least a few hours since she got out of the tree. So she decided to rest, as she thought she was in the clear.

At that time, it was morning. And as she rested, she saw smoke not far from her. As she had reservations; she decided to take the risk and to go over there. As slow as she was walking, the smoke kept there. She then arrived to see a group of people. Unsure of attacking, Margro went up to the trees to examine. As she saw, they were Faunus citizens; with it ranging from small children to full adults.

Margro then decided to go down to approach them. And as with all things, the reaction of the group wasn't handled well. One of the citizens pulled a gun in-front of Margro. The individual said, "State your business. As I hope you-" The individual said to her realizing she was a faunus. And as soon as he realized it, the entire group did. "Are you the rescue?" The individual said. Margro then responded with, "What do you mean by that? As I am stranded trying to find a way to somewhere.."

As soon as Margro said that. The individual said to her, "..Tell us, why are you here." He held the gun right to her head. "Even if your Faunus, you can still be a White Fang, and we will not allow our children to be taken by then." Margro then said, "I have no affiliation with those scum. They are a bunch of misguided individuals putting our species to shame. So please, stop seeing me as a enemy. And more as.."

As Margro was wording her sentence, she was noticing a huge shadow was emerging from behind the camp. She paused, as the individual was still pulling his gun at her. "What, do you mean as more than.." He then turned back to see the shadow. And as the rest all did. The faunus individuals screamed to see it as a herd of Sinos, a species of Grimm that are akin to tigers with a herd of beowolf behind those.

The camp then grew in panic as a quarter of them, all children and mothers running from the forces. And as Margro was standing, watching the Grimm rampage, she was then tackled by the man that held her at gunpoint. He then said, "Are you out of your damned mind?!". As she was getting her thoughts together, she said; "You held me at Gunpoint, to then be in a situation where a camp is attacked by a entire herd of Grimm. What else could I do?"

They kept in hiding, as the Grimm was attacking those who defended the mothers and children. Margro said to him, "Let me help you. Sure, I was a member of the White Fang but we are on the same side. As I'm trying to find someone. Someone I help with." The man thought for a second but heard a scream that made his eyes open. He then said, "Fine. Just stay out of my way!" He then jumped as he unleashed his weapon onto the hordes of Grimm attacking the area that the scream happened.

As Margro decided, she helped cover those who were running as her aura was depleting more and more she used it. She made walls after walls of Ice to block the Grimm from taking those lives but as she depleted her aura, it started to take its toll. Margro then decided to take on the grimm head-

on to help aid those who attacked the Grimm. As she reached one of the other Sinos; the last bit of Aura she had was gone.

As she realized the Aura was gone, she realized that her weapon was for only so good. And started to run to find shelter. But as she kept running, she saw those who were falling to the Grimm and died in-front of her eyes. But she kept running. She then got attacked by a large group of beowolves and was then cornered. As she thought it could be the end, she had her weapon at the ready and started to fire.

As she started to fire, a object was falling from the sky, as it then multiplied to multiple objects. And as Margro was starting to run out of Ammo, she noticed these objects as she started to jump high in the trees. As she was at almost the tip of one of the trees; a beowolf snatched her leg as the two fell down. And as they fell, Margro tried to run once more but the massive amount of Grimm started to overwhelm her.

That was until the objects that were falling out of the sky landed to the forest. The grimm then looked at those objects. It was a Elysian Knight; as one of the machines said, "Hi." The grimm then attacked the knights as more started to fall. That was then when Margro realized that Atlas had kept track of her since the attack. Margro was then asked by one of the knights, "Margro Hunt, hop on the exoskeleton to get back to base." She was forced into doing it, as she had to replenish her aura and to regain strength. And as more and more Elysian Knights came crashing from the sky; she jumped on the Knight aiding her and went with the machine.

The machine then burst-ed, at a high speed. As it was traversing through the forest, Margro noticed the Knights slaughtering the Grimm, as it ranged from Ursa's now to the Beowolfs that were there. She also noticed the people that ran from the Grimm were being taken to Elysian transport ships. And as the knight was running to one of the transport ships, it stopped. "Take the ship, head back to Atlas for a new mission assignment. That is a order, Mrs. Hunt." As she could say something, the robot ran off, as the ship was about to go. So she entered, as it was heading back to the city, of Atlas.

As the day went by, in the city of Atlas; Margro arrived at the Communication center in Atlas. She was arrived by Winter Schnee in-front of the emergency entrance. "Good evening, Mrs. Hunt." Margro said, "Just call me Margro, Winter. Besides, I've had way too much for one day." Winter responded with, "Fine, Margro. Look; Ironwood wanted me to take you to him for an analysis. " Margro Responded with, "Analysis? What kind of Analysis?" Winter then responded with, "You'll know soon enough, Mrs. Hunt"

As Margro and Winter reached the top of the Communication Center. They were greeted by Elysian Soldiers. "Winter, mind if you and the freak get out of the elevator?" Margro responded with, "You don't have to call me-" "Understood." Winter says as she interrupted Margro. They both walked out of the elevator as the soldiers went in, to the front entrance. "Why though, we don't have to be called freaks." Margro said. Winter responded with, "Its understandable."

They enter the main hall, as Ironwood is looking out at the window. Winter goes to close the door as Margro walks in, observant of the colors of lighting. "I'm sorry," Margro said. "For not protecting Nao. I should of made sure he-" she then paused trying to find a excuse. She then noticed Ironwood starting to turn around. He said as he saw Margro, "I am more sorry for you. You tried all you can to get him back to the base nearby the house, and I respect that."

He walks around the room noticing the people represented. "You ever get the realization that even if you want to fight, you have to wait?" Ironwood asks to Margro. "..Sometimes..but that was before the White Fang changed its leaders." Margro says to him. Ironwood sees a folder at the table as Margro notices it as-well. "What will happen to me, Elena and Auro?" Margro says.

Ironwood then walks to the folder and grabs it. "If your worried of being charged, or being discharged; don't. I want you to consider this, as I'll come back to you tomorrow about it." He puts the folder and slides it to Margro. "Elenas already accepted it, and Auros saying that its a high probability he'll join as well."

She opens the folder as it entails a team of four, acting as a survey/Attack team to hunt down White Fang bases. "Its a plan where we can eradicate the forces of the White Fang. Its also now a plan to find where any hostage, including Nao is located." Ironwood says to Margro as she looks at them.

Margro keeps her eyes on the list of what it entails. She then says, "I'll do it. But, it will be on one condition and one condition only." Ironwood looks at her for a second, "What is it that you want. Is it money or..something else?" he asks to her. She then replys to him, "Its for if we find Nanto, I have the full ability to kill her." Ironwood walks around for a minute, "Is that all?" he says. Margro finally says, "Yes. I don't want money, just the ability to kill her and to find Nao."

Ironwood then looks at her, "Well then," he says. "I guess that's something to have." Ironwood then opens the screen keeping the Window from being seen. "I guess you have some time to train them, Margro." Ironwood says as he overlooks. He then asks Margro to leave as soon after, Winter approaches Ironwood. "Shall I go to Elena and let her know that Margros aboard?" She asks. Ironwood then says; "No. And, Winter, would you mind going to your father for now to tell him some of the dust trading successes?" He asks. Winter abides as he looks menacingly out into the distance.

Epilogue

As the days went on, Margro, Elena and Auro were recovering from the events that transpired at the manor. But the Recovery was led short as high test ratings showed they were ready to start training. And as the days became harder for them, they all had the thought of finding Nao, but for different reasons.

Auros was to just find him, in a form of military prescidence but to also find Nanto. But not for the reasons Margro wanted to find her. Margro had wanted to kill her for years, as a thorn in her side that doesn't seem to go out. But as with all things, it wasn't always that. Much like Margro and Auro, Elena wanted to find Nanto for something. But that was for having her only family left in a world full of technology and corruption. Those all lead to the testings.

And as Margro and Auro had to endure the Grimm, "NightWalker". Elena skimed past all that with strategies to not get injected with the grimms toxin thats concocted within the Grimm. With the testings all combined together; Elena showed the most potential out of them, causing her to become the team leader. She was also given the honor of calling her team a name, to which she called it; "M.E.A." Which she made it translated to "Meaningful. Equal. Allience" As they began missions to find and capture many White Fang strongholds.

As during this time, Nao was held as a Prisioner for the White Fang, which he was first shown to Roman as he and Nanto made a way to let Nao work forcefully within the White Fang. But he couldn't of been alone so Roman sent in another Prisioner, Arietta Hox.

And as they worked together, they made work within the blueprints that was stolen. And as Nao kept working on the project, he had hopes that someday, Elena, Margro, and Auro or anyone would find them and help them. And as Nao and Arietta worked, he reminded himself how far away they really are from Atlas..

And it was far away to the point of Mistral that he became so separated from his own world.

To Nao, he thought one thing was clear. That he'd eventually have the chance to see his young sister..and in a way, he will..

So, as one portion of this tale ends; the next begins. And as you encounter the next volume of Nao and Elenas stories; take note that Elena takes the lead, as I; Crimson will explain more of this next time of the storys of Remnants..Soo..

 _ **~Get ready, for Volume Two..resuming..NOW!~**_


	9. Introduction to Volume II

Chapter II - A Proposal..

At the Atlas Communications Tower; a few hours after the failed Heist attempt by the white fang, the two individuals were at the top level of the tower as they are overlooking the kingdom, they notice that a Bullhead is approaching the top of the tower. the brother says, "Seems like just the point where we should either be optimistic or worried." A few minutes later, Winter Schnee comes in, "I would like to introduce you two to..General James Ironwood." Ironwood comes in the room noticing the two teens and comes to shake their hands. "Great that I can finally talk to you two." The sister says, "What do you mean, talk to you two?"

Ironwood asks the three to sit down and they start to talk. "So I've been informed that you two were the children of the owners of the 'Late Sin Dust Shop' right?" The brother states; "Yes, but due to recent events, I've become the Temporarily owner of the shop..but as of right now due to gang attacks in the area, its starting to lose a lot of customers." Ironwood notices and responds, "I see." Ironwood then requests for someone to start the program. "Well, it seems from the heist; they successfully stole something from your shop, what was it?" The program was going into the security cameras inside the shop showing a set of blueprints going into a briefcase and going away from the shop in under a few minutes.

The brother says, "That's..wait a minute." He looks at his sister. and mumbles "How the hell did they get that?" Ironwood notices that and takes it into his advantage. "Well, it seems like its important to you, why?" The brother says quickly, "It was a family heirloom that I was investigating. I kept it hidden incase if someone got it, but now..it has to be retrieved back." Ironwood then thinks of something. "Hmm..well, it seems I can help you out with that." The brother and sister both look at him with Winter glaring at Ironwood. "Ironwood, your really thinking what I hope your not right?" she asks very cautiously. "I am, Winter; mind leaving for the night? I'll talk to you tomorrow." Winter has a bit of hesitation but heads off getting a notification from her scroll as she leaves; closing the door.

As the door closes, Ironwood starts to propose to the two an offer. "The Kingdoms have been trying to work on doing something to help reduce the spread of the White Fang. If you could; I'll promise you can get the blueprints you want and you can research in my labs." The brothers eyes open, "Wait; you would seriously allow that?" the brother says in shock as the sister looks at him with doubt. "I will," Ironwood complied. "But; with the exception that you let go of the dust shop and become members of the squad. Lets be honest; they know who you are, and if they try to cut loose ends, I could not be there to have soldiers protecting you in your experiments."

The brother and sister look at eachother and ask to talk in private about it. Ironwood allows it and leaves for them to talk for just a few minutes. the sister starts to speak, "Well; either give our home for a new home, or not have what was with our family throughout the years and possibly die. I think we have no choice brother but to agree to him.." the boy states to her, "That may be true, but if Ironwood uses what was for the family to be used for good badly.." "I think we can manage it." The sister says, with a calm voice.

Ironwood comes back in as the three sit back at the seats. "So, what do you think of the proposal I gave to you two." They both had a breath. "We accept." They both said at the same time. "But," the brother says; "You work with me when we get the blueprints back to have it done." Ironwood sits there thinking for a minute. "Very well, Mr. and Mrs. Sin." Ironwood says. "It'll be a pleasure to work with you two," Ironwood says. "Nao." the brother says. "And Elena." The sister says right after.

Ironwood asks Nao and Elena if they need help to pack their things and allows it, as they come out of the meeting room. Nao asks; "So, how many people are in the group we are joining?" Ironwood thinks for a second. "I believe before you accepted to join; two. Both around the same ages as both of you." Elena says, "Oh; so I see." Nao and Elena are taken to the Bullhead on the roof. "I promise you that i'll be at the new facility when you get there," Ironwood says. "Just good luck with the move!" Ironwood then sees Nao and Elena taking off as the Bullhead heads back to the district where the dust shop is. As he heads in the elevator; he gets a text from Winter. It says; "He might need to be more focused on your attention." Ironwood then thinks as the elevator goes down on the dawn of the kingdom of Atlas.

 _ **To Be Continued in Chapter III ~ The Trip**_


	10. Vol II - Prologue & Chapter I

_**~Prologue~**_

" _Those who make peaceful revolution impossible, makes violent revolution inevitable" John F. Kennedy_

 _Such in the name, a story can be settled by it. It is in the day; people always believed of unity towards one another, to seek a better tomorrow. But with all good things, it doesn't last forever. When the four kingdoms of Remnant formed, it started to separate the kingdoms, placing them into what would eventually be, a violent struggle to maintain who gets the top billings of Remnant. And that sparked a revolution, of hate; and ignorance._

 _Such things last from short periods to long, gruesome years of blood being shed. And as the sky settled, the four kingdoms decided it was in their best interest to bring a guardian to bring peace, and to more importantly; stop the bloodshed to go worse. And as the guardians brought the four kingdoms together once more, it reunited burned relationships in the trade foundations. Most importantly, it brought that the four kingdoms needed a source of education, and the academy's were then born._

 _With all good things however, the darkness still hides, with multiple factions ranging from the White Fang due to the racial battle of the new modified human race, the faunus. Then, old gangs from Mistral, Atlas, Vale and Vacuo returned; ranging from The Minute Men gang to Cloak and Dagger. But, with all good things, the goodness of the world will eventually have its light come to an end._

 _ **~Act I: Team MAE~**_

 **~Chapter I: A Mission of Circumstance~**

Time: Dawn

~Area: Northeast of the defunct kingdom of Mantle

~One year and Nine Months until the 40th Vytal Festival

High in the sky, there is to be a Elysian carrier ship heading to a undisclosed location northeast of the defunct kingdom of Mantle. In the ship, has three young huntsmen in training, along with a small group of Elysian soldiers. As the soldiers finish loading their weapons, the three young huntsmen go to the center to be informed. As a screen comes down from the roof, it displays a live feed from General James Ironwoods office in the kingdom/academy of Atlas.

"Team MAE," Ironwood says directly, "you three are assigned to negotiate the rescue of Atlas's head of relationships for the kingdoms future. Her name is Justinia Frice, and thanks to satellite images, we know she is at this location. If anything comes down to a shoot-down, I need you to get her, by any means; alive." Elena Sin, leader of Team MAE then says to Ironwood then says to him; "Understood sir, I can assure you that if it comes down, Margro will get her if it comes to a chasing point of view. If the shoot-down happens; Auro and I will help the Elysian soldiers apprehend them, but not to kill the Faunus members."

Ironwood then says, "Understood. Just remember that Justinia is the target and to get her, that's all that we need." The transmission then cuts out, as Margro says to Elena; "You sure you want to go with this plan? I mean, it may not work." Elena then says, "No, for right now though; its the only option we got." Margro looks at her as Elena shows signs facially of doubt. "Look," Margro says to Elena; "I know your younger than me, and that I am admitably the one who came up with the plan, but we need you to lead not just us, but the soldiers."

As Elena is starting to word something out; Auro comes over, with Elenas new weapon; as he says, "Cmon, we got a lot more to do than feel regretful. I mean," he then pauses for a quick second to then say, "I mean that not everything is bad, and that it can always get better, before it even gets worse." Margro looks at him with anger, but Auro shrugs it off if it was nothing. "Auro does have somewhat..and I mean somewhat a point." Elena says in a tone that sounds more uplifted.

As she says that; one of the soldiers tell them that they are almost at the landing zone, as team MAE gets their weapons. And as they retrieve their weapons; Elena quickly rotates her weapon. As she remembered; two weeks after the events of Ro Dao, Elenas old weapon started to fall apart, and was replaced by a new; Dero xk51, which infused blade techniques from Vacuos best craftsmen and Atlas new blaster weapons. For Elena; she had a hard time to get used to the new weapon, but as time went on; it became much faster for her to attack and to stand back.

Margro and Auro on the other hand, had major repairs taken to their weapons, the Flame Gauntlets and wanted to keep their weapons in a way. For Auro, he wanted to specifically upgrade his to attack at a longer range, and that Margro wanted it just back to work in top of the line. And so it was, and as they trained it became apparent that Elena was starting to take charge and started to become what Nao would have been, a true leader.

But; as Elena finished looking her weapon; she was halted of reminiscing of the months since the incident of Ro Dao, the carrier came to a sudden halt; with Elena tripping and almost falling. And for a moment, there was silence, excluding the winds outside the carrier going at a luke-warm speed. And then, the pilot said; "Alright, lets get moving with this mission."

The door opens as the soldiers from the ship with Elena, Auro and Margro get out and the others not far behind also start. And as quick as it was, they started to make the short trek, through the snowing hills to an isolated trading outpost, that has been left in ruins. And as Elena looks at the ship, she says, "May the semblance work for me this time." And so begins team MAEs mission to retrieve Justinia Frice and to find if they can get any Intel on White Fangs whereabouts, where-ever in the four kingdoms of Remnant.

As they traverse in the snow, Elena; Auro and Margro stay close with the Elysian soldiers, and as such to keep Elena occupied; she kept asking a few Elysian soldiers some questions. They all mostly said classified, all excluding one question, "Sorry for asking this," Elena says in a bit of a childish deminer, "Why didn't they want to send the Knights instead of you guys?" The one soldier that actually responded said to her, "Due to this portion of mantle being so close to the north end, the temperatures would freeze the Knights at a rate that they would be in-vulnerable. The reason why they sented us all was that with special gear; we can keep ourselves warm and able to attack at extremely longer periods of time that the Knights can't."

Elena then went quiet as she kept walking as they then saw the defunct trading village. As Elena, Auro and Margro look to the village, the soldiers warn them to be extra careful as team MAE starts to walk to the village, with the soldiers going quiet, Elena, Margro and Auro stay close as they enter the town square, with the Soldiers keeping an eye from the roofs near the trading zone. Elena, Auro and Margro are then surrounded by the individuals holding Justinia hostage; The Cloak and Dagger gang. They kept their eyes on Auro as Margro came in front to address them, "We've come here for Mrs. Frice. If you don't give in to your part of the situation; we will take Justinia by force." Margro says as she stands, defying the original orders, that expressed Elena to be the one that'd address the gangs party.

As Elena and Auro witnessed that happen; there was pure silence all around the center of the town, as the Elysian forces all became worried of revolt after Margros actions. And then, for a second, a man came and walked to Margro, as she became alone; with Elena and Auro keeping an eye on the other soldiers. The man said to Margro, "So, you are here for the head of Relationship back at Atlas?" Margro keeps her voice quiet with caution as she says, "Why yes! Its for the sake of private manners." The man looks around, and then waves with the index finger and thumb closed. "Well then, I'm sure that can work in our favor." As he finishes waving, the woman; Justinia Frice comes out being dragged with a bag on her head. "I'm sure that the currency was sent to us, correct?" Margro says to the male, "Shouldn't that be known by now?" He thinks, as Elena has one hand on her new weapon, and Auro leaning at a certain readying position. "Well then," he says; "you may be onto something here."

And as soon as he said that; the Cloak and Daggers own weapons were then locked on Justinia and Margro, as Margro and Auro became tense, with their weapons at their ready. The Elysian soldiers then have their aiming set right at the Cloak and Daggers gang members. It then became quickly apparent that it turned to a major shootout waiting for the first bullet to strike. Elena then quickly tried to come in, as she said; "Is this really what we want? If I was to say something, we came here for the safety of the kingdom of Atlas, that has needed to branch out to multiple places. Not just the three other kingdoms of Remnant. For the sake of your organization, and for the Elysian military; I suggest we talk this out."

Auro and Margro quickly looked at her with two things, fear and respect. When those two came, Elena was then looked at by the male, as he was puzzled by her. "I would like to speak to the girl, without the weapons of the two parties at our heads." As he said that, the guns of the cloak and dagger came down as he then asked her; "I suggest you do the same for your party, miss." Elena then agreed as she stood, looking at Margro and Auro to stop and then looked around, giving a signal to lower their weapons as they so do so.

As Elena does that; she is then asked, "Would you mind if I invite you for some tea ma'am as we talk about Justinia?" Elena says, "Only if Justinia joins with us." He then agrees, as Elena; Justinia and the male goes to a tent located at the center. "I'm sorry if this is not in as good of a condition as it can be, even for your Elysian standards." he says. "Sir, you mind if I get a name for you?" he then expresses, "Eric, Eric Andersain." She smiles and says, "Well hello Eric. My name is Elena."

Elena then remembers; "Oh, right! I forgot a bit. So, I assume our part has been given to you though; yes? Or was there a transaction error?" Eric says to her; "Yes, about that. I should come clean that it was mainly a test to see who really was in control. I guess I know who's leading now." Elena says then, "I guess that I should apologize on one of my partners. But with that out of the way, I would say its safe to assume Miss Justina," as she comes into the room; with the bag still on her head as shes seated.

She is then quickly lifted of the bag on her head as she sees Elena. Eric then says; "I suppose that its proper time that you are introduced to miss," He looks at her as she looks at Elena with both hope and worrisome. "Justina. Justina Shiv Frice. And I know very well who you are, Miss Elena Sin. Young leader of team MAE and looking for..something. Whatever that is, i'm sure you can tell the man who is a leader of a infamous assassination job on a group once living in Mistral that had a woman called-" Eric then slaps Justina before she could finish her sentence. She then keeps quiet as Elena looks at Justina with doubt and wonder on what she would of said.

Eric then rushes and says; "You mind if you take miss Frice away from this town? As much as I love a self-centered ass, I would like Justina to go back to Atlas." Elena says back; "You mind if I contact you about..whatever it was when I return to Atlas?" Eric says, "Fine; but I want to speak with Ironwood aswell." Elena then responds with; "Fine." As Elena said that, she grabbed Justina as she started walking out of the village, with Margro; and Auro getting next to her with the soldiers coming up aswell. And as they left the area, Eric looked at the last of the Elysian soldiers; saying quietly. "For your sake Elena, I hope to god that _She_ doesn't come after you."

And as soon as he said that; he noticed the wind starting to get more violent, as he finds a figure standing behind him, saying; "I hope you made sure that it'd be the last conversation that you would ever say. Eric." As the figure said that, the winds became worse to the point of hearing the screams of Eric being not even able to make a dent for the Cloak and Dagger to hear. And as Elena, Auro, Margro, Justina and the Elysian military made it in the airships, heading to Atlas; Elena thinks, "Who did Justina want to speak of?"

 _ **~To Be Continued in Act I; Chapter II – Bitter Reunion~**_


	11. Vol II - Chapter II

_**~Chapter II: Bitter Reunion~**_

 _As the Athlesian airships return to a Landing strip in Atlas, Elena thinks on what Justina Frice would of said, given the chance to. But as she thought of it more, the bay doors opened as the Elysian soldiers exit out and head to decontamination centers to get ready for their main duties in the military. Meanwhile, Margro puts her weapon in a bag, as Auro loosens the Gauntlets, putting them both in two seperate cases. Elena placed her sword on the back of her torso; in a holster, as she walks out of the Elysian airship. When she gets out; the light of the sun starts to glare into her eyes, as she then sees the bustling City of Atlas from the top of the Trans Continental Transmit Building in the center of the city._

 _Auro shouts to Elena; as the engines die down, with Auro overlooking Atlas, "Shall we head back to the complex?" Elena shouts, "Yea; but I'll catch up! I need to talk to Ironwood." He waves as Margro and Auro look over Atlas, with Elena going down a elevator shaft that leads to the main lobby complex that spews out to the Kingdom of Atlas. As Elena goes down, she looks from the glass elevator panels, seeing the kingdom of Atlas from going high in the air to down below, where she sees the main plaza of the indoor complex of the Elysian CCT._

 _When she exits the elevator, she walks to the main plaza's fountain, where she notices Winter Schnee; sitting, observing the flow of the water. Elena goes and walks to the empty spot, as she stands behind it. Winter reconigizes the presence of someone, and says; "Well, I guess that you're here for something." Elena responds with, "Well, considering that you were the one that vouched for me to lead team MAE, I guess I should of said thanks." As Elena stops talking, Winter turns, to see Elena. "So, I guess your here after your first misson?" She says as she points to the empty seat as Elena sits._

 _Elena gets adjusted as she says, "Yea, had to retrieve a member of the Government that apparently went off 'Rogue'. And from what it seems, the people that she was with didn't have intention to keep her, quite the opposite." Winter says, "Wait, were they going to kill her?" "No," Elena says, "hence why they wanted to trade her back to us, but only for a small cost." Winter looks at the water, as she says; "Hows Margro? Did she do anything wrong in the mission?" Elena takes a deep breath, and says; "She almost risked the mission to go into a blood bath. I had to go in and stop Margro from taking things to her own hands."_

 _Winter thinks about it for a slight second, as she then addresses another question. "Why are you here anyway?" Elena keeps looking at the fountain, "Well," Elena says; "I am here by orders of Ironwood. He wants to talk to me about taking on a specific mission, what it is; i'm not sure." Elena grabs a coin from her pocket, and looks at it from the tail side. "I have embraced what it could take as a leader, but I don't know even how to be a leader." Elena says as she looks at the coin, with regret and doubt._

 _As she relaxes, a voice from the Comms says; "Please advise for Winter Schnee and Elena Sin to go to the Head office, immediately." It says as Elena and Winter hears that; they stand up as they start walking into the off-limits area of the general soldiers of the Elysian army to where the elite members work. "You've been here?" Elena says to Winter as their walking through. Winter stays silent, as they walk through the hangars. When they do walk through, notice multiple elite Elysian soldiers taunting at Winter, calling her a failed heir to the organization of the Schnee Dust Company, a company that her father had started to tarnish in the worlds eye for Faunus members._

 _As Elena walks with Winter, she notices that Winter is walking, giving a pale expression of frustration and disappointment. They then finally reach the main office, where General James Ironwood is overlooking a screen, showing all the four kingdoms of Remnant and with it, showing all the relay towers of the CCT. Winter says, "General Ironwood, sir. You called for me, Winter Schnee and Elena Sin to be at this area." Ironwood keeps looking, and says; "I have, but first. I must speak to Elena about a job I need her to have a member of her team take on, with her."_

 _Elena Walks, to a railing where she says to Ironwood; "Alright, what is it that needs only two of my team instead of my entire team?" Ironwood turns to look at her, and says; "I've been in contact with the multiple tech insiders to check the footage and surveillance of Rao Do..and something wasn't right." Ironwood clicks a button to show the soldiers, but without the uniform look of the White Fang. "Then, when we recovered all the footage, we found that the soldiers you, Auro, Margro and Nao all fought; were un-named black soldiers, that were not seen from after the events."_

 _Elena has been concentrating, but when the information came; her eyes opened. Winter says to Ironwood, "Wait; you mean to tell us that someone tricked all of them and us?" Ironwood says back, "Yes. And from what it seems, it doesn't seem to be anything of the White Fangs work..nethertheless, that brings me to your mission Elena." Elena looks straight at Ironwood, with a puzzled look; saying, "Ironwood, Sir. I would advise that there must be a good reason to why my team will be assigned for this mission; yes?"_

 _Ironwood expresses to her; "There is. From what it seems, Nanto Sori is on the run in Mistral, and we've found her next job. We need you to have Auro to go to Mistral and to confront her, and more importantly; to apphrend her." Elena quickly says, "What about Margro? We should need her for this." Ironwood looks at Winter, as Winter then turns pale, knowing what Ironwood would say. "I am not allowing Margro Hunt to risk the mission that you and Auro must face." Elena senses that the choice was sudden, given Winter reacting in a stunned and disappointed face. So Elena asks; "Then, what is Margro Hunt to do while me and Auro work?"_

 _Ironwood says, "Margro Hunt will be going with Winter to Vale and Vacuo to make sure the CCT's are in good shape, and that the Schnee Dust Company has their cargo loads successfully arriving at the two kingdoms." Winter turns to ironwood, looking at him with a bit of certain doubt. "Sir, the shipments have been fine, do we need to worry about the dust shipments?" Ironwood says, "Winter, you should remember that within the requirement of the partnership of the Schnee Dust Company and Elysian Military that there'd be security measures done to safe-guard the equipment."_

 _Winter looks back at him, and says; "But Sir-" before being scolded at by Ironwood. He then looks at Elena and says; "Miss Sin, would you be so dear to go to your apartment in the city? I'll need to talk to you again at dawn." Elena walks silently out of the room as she goes to the an apartment in the city. And as she leaves, Winter starts to leave; as Ironwood says, "I need your advice. And I didn't want Elena to hear this, due to her possibly having her team go against us."_

 _Winter turns, to look at Ironwood; as he says to her, "I have been speaking with the headmaster at Haven Academy..and he and I have agreed that Elena is one in her team that has the most potential, besides you know who; of-course." Winter looks at Ironwood, as she says; "I suggest that you talk to her about it." Winter turns back to the door, and heads off; as Ironwood receives a message from a scroll next to his desk. The message was the headmaster of Haven; expressing to Ironwood, "The aura level on this girl is vastly impressive, considering the odds. I ask to spend some time asking questions to her, seeing some things to possibly go down for the path."_

 _Ironwood then looks out at the window of the office, expressing the signs of conflict and doubt. As he looks at his next batch of files; depicting of the P.E.N.N.Y. Program. "Hopefully, I can fulfill a promise to some of the people I've trusted for."_

 _ **~To Be Continued; in Chapter III – Knowledge of Few~**_


	12. Vol II - Chapter III

_**~Chapter III – Knowledge of Few~**_

 _Deep in the heart of Atlas, as Elena leaves the Elysian CCT, she walks around to an apartment building, on the eastern side of Atlas. As Elena goes around, she gets some food to cook; and to find things that'd ease Auro and Margro in the decision by Ironwood. But as she goes to the apartment; she notices a figure on a roof. As Elena looks around, she sees that noo nes noticing the figure, but as Elena looks back at the figure, it appears to of been gone._

 _As Elena thinks, 'What did I see?' she heads home to the apartment complex in Atlas. As she arrives; she hears Auro and Margro arguing on the fourth floor, as Elena hears from the ground. She thinks to herself, 'Well, this is going to be..interesting to hear. For another argument.' as she walks into the apartment._

 _And when she does, she notices a group of neighbors looking above the stairs, as Elena says to the neighbors; "What have those two gotten themselves into?" an older woman turns to Elena asking, "Can you please quiet them down? The morning has been somewhat ruined by your team-mates, for a lot of us here." Elena then responds to the older woman, saying "Sure, just if anything goes thrown out the window, I'll put it on miss Hunts tab."_

 _She then walks up the stairs to the room, she hears the yelling go louder as Auro says; "You damned fool, why would you believe in that!?" as Margro would say "I handled the mission how it should have been dealt with, considering that your father did-" "Don't." Auro interrupts her, as Elena opens the door; as Auro and Margro notice. As Elena walks in, closing the door and placing the items on a table, Margro says; "Oh Elena! Its been long enough that you-" before being slapped in the face by Elena._

 _Auro steps back as Elena says to Margro, "You don't disrespect your team leader. At whatever it takes, and you don't disrespect your team. That was a principle that was brought since we started training, Margro Hunt." Elena steps back, and takes her uniformed jacket off, given to her by Nao Sin before the beginning of their work within the Dust shop. "I will tell you this for you both. You have showed good signs, but Margro. You need to work on your patience levels, as you barged in and didn't let me talk to them first."_

 _Margro stands back up, and turns to Elena and says; "Oh I'm sorry, Elena; or did you get forced into something you didn't want to be of?" Auro starts to walk back to his room as he says; "I'll just let you two..cool off.." he shuts his door as Elena and Margro watch him close it. "Look," Margro says; "I get it that your pissed at me, and I have been..well, you know.." Elena then responds on saying; "Ego-Centric?"_

 _Elena then asks Auro to come out; as she had to tell them both about their next missions. When Auro sat down, he said to Elena; "Alright, what is it that you exactly want to tell us?" Elena leaned on a table and said, "Ironwood has found Nanto." Both Auro and Margro look at eachother, as Margro says; "Wait, are you saying?" Elena responds with, "As of recent; General Ironwood has been in contact with multiple people in Mistrals government. Nanto Sori's location as of recent has been found and hes.." Auro and Margro say at the same time; "Hes doing what?"_

 _Elena looks out at the window, where the CCT for Atlas could be seen barely. And as she looks; she says, "Margro, you are assigned to go on a mission with Winter Schnee." Margro looks at Elena saying; "Wait, what exactly do you mean?" Elena looks back and says to Margro, "Since the partnership between Athlesian's military and the Schnee Dust Company, things have been going as far as i've read..morally in a gray area."_

 _Elena starts walking to a fruit bowl; "So, Ironwood wants you to help Winter as she validates shipments going to both Vacuo and Vale." Elena says as she grabs a apple and throws it to Auro. "And Auro is assigned with me to apphrend Nanto." Auros eyes widen, as he says; "Me? I would work better with Winter-" "That was the order Auro St. Petersmith from Ironwood, not mine." Elena says as she interrupts him._

 _Auro then breathes. "Alright, when do we go?" he says. Elena then responds, "We leave tommorow at dawn. The same goes to Margro and her mission." Margro looks to her weapon, and says; "Alright, but I have one thing that we must do Elena." And as Elena throws the apple right in the trash can, she says; "I have a feeling that I know what your thinking.."_

 _Margro walks to her weapon, and says; "I want to challenge you to a..friendly fight." Auro stands, and says; "I would call that wreckless.." Elena looks at Margro, with dread. But, with slight hesitation; she says, "Alright; fine. Where would this fight take place?" Margro says back, "Follow me."_

 _A hour later, the three are on a open field, just west of Atlas; near its borders as Margro and Elena prepare their fight. Auro, from ten yards away; says to them, "You sure that you both WANT to do this!?" Margro yells right back at him; "You want in on the fun?!" Auro then hid next to a stone wall, to be in cover._

 _Margro, twenty yards away from Elena; yelled. "Ready!" Elena then positioned herself in a fighting stance, as she nodded to Margro. They looked at eachother; straight on, without blinking, as Margro aimed her Revolver/Dart Weapon; Blue Angel. Meanwhile; Elena held her weapon, Yellow Beast. Where Elena and Margro waited, for only a few seconds; Margro started the fight by firing the Rope Dart aspect, to take Elenas Weapon from her hands._

 _But as the Rope Dart made contact with the weapon; Elena Grabbed the dart; as she leaped back, getting the opposite of what Margro wanted, getting the weapon; Blue Angel out of her hands. Elena then made the mad dash to run to her, but before she could attack Margro, she used her semblance; the ability to form weapons out of Ice and snow; to dodge Elenas first hit on her._

 _Auro looked up from his cover, surprised to see that they are both not blown up or frozen yet, and starts to watch. As he watches, Winter arrives by a personal car; as she walks to Auro, and says; "Well; this is..not a suprise move." Auro turns to find see Winter Schnee; moving to lean on the wall facing the view of Elena and Margro fighting._

 _Auro says; "Aren't you the Heiress of the dust company?" Winter says; "You mixed me and my young sister." Auro looks back to Margro and Elena, as Elena steps back two yards. Auro then says; as he looks at the two; "Mind if I ask, why is Margro reallynot joining me and Elena?" Winter then breathed, and said; "I figured that you would be the one asking more, even more than Elena._

 _Margro regained her stance, in a short period of time; as Elena leaned, quickly firing the grenades. This causes Margro to move back several yards; to figure a plan of attack. She then dropped one of her swords; as she formed a shield to hold onto. She then runs head on to Elena, using the shield first to block Elenas next attack, and then to attack her right after with the formed ice sword._

 _Auro says as they keep fighting; "To be honest Winter; ever since my birth, I have been able to go and not care. But you don't split something thats already fractured. It'd even more so, make it worse possibly." Winter acknowledges that, in saying; "Yes, but considering who i'm helping, that can be arguable."_

 _Auro looks, as Elena starts to block excessively, "So, what exactly is wrong with Margro Hunt?" he says; as Winter hands him a bottle of water. She says back; "Ever since the events of Rao Dao; She has been getting more violent in her behaviors. Especially in training. From what Ironwood told me, he wants me to take Margro to see if she can finally drop her obsession with..you know."_

 _Margro keeps fighting Elena, harder and harder; as Elena then grabs the shield at the wrong time; to then punch Margro in the top portion of her chest. Auro and Winter quickly react to it, witnessing the action done by Elena. "Did she.." Auro said, nervously. Margro, on the ground; with the knee high, was quiet. Elena realized where she hit, and quickly said; "Margro i'm-" before a ice formed cylinder hit Elena, at an extremely fast rate; in the face._

 _Auro and Winter saw as Elena as thrown fifteen yards away from Margro by the contact of the hit; as Winter started to Run. But Auro grabbed her by the hand, before she could do anything; to say, "Look." Winter stopped, to see Elena get up; coughing a small bit of blood. Margro then started to run, aggresively towards Elena._

 _Before Margro could attack; Elena jumped high into the air, falling behind Margro as she successfully attacked Margro in a back position. Elena moves back three yards, as Elena and Margro regain their fighting stance. Margro says; "Give up?!" as Elena breaths heavily. She then pointed her sword right at Margro, with a stare that had the eyes of anger, and passion._

 _Margro then dropped her previously formed sword and said; "I'll use every ounce of my Aura for this one. Who wins, is all up to us." She forms a long, thin sword; ressembling an Mistal Katana, and then readies herself. Winter and Auro watch, as Winter has her scroll ready incase if anything happens._

 _Margro and Elena then run, as they both clash; hitting eachother, as their swords are against eachother. Margro and Elena both try to lean, to break one of their swords. Auro is in amazement and disaray, as Elena leans further; finally breaking Margros sword. Margro tumbles to the ground, as Elena stands._

 _Margro says; coughing, "Fine..you win-" before Elena pointing her sword at Margro. Auro yells; "Elena, what in the hell are you doing?!" Elena hears it, and says to Margro. "I want you to promise me something. As I am team leader, I want you to hold onto it, with what I want you to do when you leave us for the time being, you understand?"_

 _Margro looks at Elena with a questioned, not sure look and says; "Su..sure.." Elena says, with the sword still pointed at Margro; "I want you to clear your mind. To stop being so damned obsessive over something you can't control. I want you to become something you haven't, a huntress. You understand, Mrs. Hunt?"_

 _Elena then placed her sword back at the handle, and then fell to the ground to relax. Auro and Winter then quickly went and rushed to Elena and Margro, as she called the Athlesian medical department, as Elena was then quickly handled on location. They also quickly checked Margro, as they then left._

 _Off in the distance, though; was the figure that Elena saw. Cloaked, watching it all happen, as the figure said; "Interesting." Elena felt the presence once again, but couldn't see the figure, as it was away; in the night sky._


	13. Remnant Archives: Team MAE

Remnant Archives – Team MAE

In the past, there are many stories of heroes and legends. Of those with large souls; capable of creating massive structures..to more, smaller souls. The stories that you read, the stories that you create; can be banded, to one. When you look in the lines, there may be more, but there may be even lesser amounts of what you would expect.

Those people; are legendary teams. Like Team MAE.

* * *

 _ **Elena [Classified] Sin**_

Elena [Classified] Sin hails from the kingdom of Atlas, on the area that was previously the kingdom of Mantle. She is only 15 years and 9 months old, with the height of 5'4. She has long hair and her combat gear resembles Athlesian flairs, similar to members of the Schnee Dust Company and the Military. She does have different colors though from the Militaries white and greys.

Elenas combat gear is dark green colored, with beige buttons. As her hair color is a murkish brown, with the tonal skin being near clear but tanned at the same time. She has had education but only with her deceased father, Prometho Sin and other individuals, while Nao Sin; her brother took her in on the education front when their father died.

Elenas weapons ranged from the past, where she had a grenade launcher weapon, mixed with cheaply made katanas. To Muskets with grenades planted in them. But the two she uses, the most often when having to shoose, is a dual-bladed sword, capable of transforming the handle to a Pistol.

There is no certainty of Elena having a semblance; but it was said that Elena Doesn't want to expose herself of a "Gift" that she has. Whatever it may be, she's kept something away from the peoples eyes; so the people who wait, are doing so; patiently.

As for her goals, Elena seeks more than wanting a paycheck. She does it not for the thrill; but to do what she thinks is right, and to grow into a world; scared by the sight of something like a Beowolf, Griffon, or any other creature; as her innocent self grows more to where she can truly show the gift she created.

Ever since the Ro Dao incident though; it has been hampered, by self doubt of Elena not saving Nao, let alone successfully attacking a Grimm creature like the Nightshade's, which are filled with venoms containing the possibility of Hallucinations.

She hopes to find, who she helps; who she cares for; and who she fights for. And to find a way, to be simple; as she was in her youth.

 _ **Auro**_

Throughout the years, General James Ironwood has seeked forming a group of individuals from the four kingdoms personally, to become legends of their own. But there was one individual that Ironwood recruited first. His name, was Auro.

Auro, born in the Kingdom of Mistral, caters to his youth; being called as a "Farmers Boy", but it was much more to him. He was a worker; knowing what he needed to learn all by himself. He was also a crafter, and an inventor. He made sure that his inventions were kept up to date, knowing of modern inventions coming from Atlas, Vale and even Vacuo; on the blade works being crafted there.

One day though; Auro was in the center of the downtown city portion of Mistral, as Ironwood was enlisting for a program, that one individual would make it to be apart of. Unfortunately, it was a day where a decent sized group of Faunus protesters rebeled in the city, as Athlesian and Mistral officers detained some of them.

As they were detaining the protesters, a large group of White Fang attacked the area, taking out Athlesian soldiers and Mistral officers. Ironwood was nearly hit, if it wasn't for Auro jumping at the one individual attacking Ironwood, as Auro was beaten down, and nearly killed for the assault on that White Fang soldier.

Two days after a coma, he was awakened by the sight of General James Ironwood; standing on a wall next to the door. He offered Auro the chance to be apart of the miliary, and to be enrolled to "The Remnant Program", where he was given major technological upgrades. Inventing a version of the Shot-gun Ganutlets, but used for FlameThrowes.

Auros Semblance revolves on using the flames patterns to direct, and control the ampitute of the flames. Some of the flames were even cast, using some black market dust, not commonly found in those places of common shops.

Whatever the reason it may be, Auro promises himself on one thing. To know the truth on who he is, and what he does in this world. Or if he does anything at all.

 _ **Margro Hunt**_

Margaro Hunt is a girl of infamy in several things. She was born, as a Faunus. A Faunus with traits, found from those of house cats; with cat ears on the top of her head. She was born in the Kingdom of Vacuo, where she was treated with Self-Discrimination and hatred, to the point of stones being thrown at her, only when she was five.

When she was at the age of 6, her parents were killed by a massive protest, as Margro was being taken to a prison, of being accused for stealing a loaf of bread; which was extremely expensive in the location she lived in. Margro didn't have anything to be of, no hope; and nothing to do but be in fear.

That was, until the White Fang killed those taking her and several other Faunus members. After that, she was indoctricated into the White Fang; as trained young. By the age of 14, she ranked up; higher into the White Fangs milita, and was re-assigned to Mistral. That was where she met Adam Taraus.

Adam was personally mentoring Blake Belladonna, fellow member of the White Fang; and Adams personal love. Adam showed Margro what the White Fang was for him; "A Force, of Revolution" by showing dozens of individuals getting killed, by White Fang forces, some human; but few accidentally killed were Faunus.

Margro was terrified, but she didn't act that way towards Adam Taurus, as Blake personally showed her how to deal with the White Fang, especially on the Mistral angle. And as she got promoted to lietuennant of the White Fangs regional division, the thought was always in her own mind; how she would of gotten out.

And as the White Fang ordered almost a quarter of its Regional members, Margro found it as a way to get out of the White Fang. And she did, as Mistral officials held her custody for some of her actions done in Vacuo, and the actions done by her in the kingdom of Mistral.

She was going to be taken to a life-sentence, before Ironwood recruited her into "The Remnant Program". He promised her protection, if she worked for him; and gave information of the Underworld of Vacuo, if she'd get the chance.

So she accepted, as she became a member of the Team N.A.M.E., before the events of Ro Dao. And as she, Auro, and Elena [Classified] Sin were assigned for Team MAE, she was angered by the thought of her not being team leader, just by the Name.

Nethertheless, she understood; as she works with Elena and Auro to find Nao Sin, and to deal with the forces of evil around the world.

Even if that requires much left to be desired.

* * *

So it is true, that even with Team M.A.E. Being filled with a Fugitive that got out free, a Tom Boy looking for his importance in the world; and a girl looking to be the best she can be, as innocent as possible; nothing could of prepared them for what awaited for them.

As they seperate paths, of Winter having Margro go with her to Vale and Vacuo; and Elena and Auro going to Mistral to eradicate White Fang forces, and to find Nanto Sori; the thought lingers to one mans mind; why are they so special.

Its because they have much to do, and much to learn around the world. Until their end..

Arc II begins, soon; with Volume II: Chapter IV – A Fateful Meeting

N/A: So, this is new..Yes! I am doing lore here, and stories of the character origins, what their goals are; and foreshadowing into this new Arc of Volume II.

It amazes me to think that we are about to show up in Arc II this soon, as I can't wait. And I hope that it can do very much to tide you over, as you shouldn't be waiting _Too Long_ for Chapter IV.

~ Alex


	14. Vol II - Chapter IV

_Arc II:_ _ **Officium firmis et infirmis**_

 _Chapter IV:_ _ **Truth and Care**_

 _As a new morning rose; Elena Sin woke up from her sleep, after a trip from Atlas to Mistral. To Elena, it seemed as if it was just a common day, especially for her. But as she walked to open a window, she saw the skyline of the kingdom from a high-rise, where she thought; 'So this is Mistral..not bad, from the view.'_

 _She gets dressed in a new form of atire; using the Atlas Front Tubes as a under-shirt, colored Light Grey, with the stripes being dark Grey. The Over-shirt, is a Military Jacket; in Dark Green colors, with Black on the buttons. Meanwhile; her bottom clothes were regular modern Remant Jeans, able to expand for running; with running boots that eases running. She has her emblem placed to fashion, under the Jacket; as the back of her Undershirt._

 _Auro says; as she comes down, "You seem combat ready." as she replys back; "I'm in an area that you've lived in. I haven't, so i decided to take..a safety measure." Auro reiffirms; "Trust me, we'll find Nanto, and hopefully your brother in the end game." Elena looks at Auro, and then says; "After breakfest, would you be ready to go?" Auro says back; "You mind..if i do something, before we work today?" Elena said, "Hmm..what do you mean by that?"_

 _What Auro was meaning, was to go to his family, in a farm just near the borders of the kingdom. Elena understood; only asking to tag along with him, and so Auro agreed. As they arrived, Auro noticed little to no activity on the fields, that started to question him, only slightly. He then started to walk; more and more closer to the old home he resided before being enlisted to the 'Remnant' program._

 _As he walked to the door, it said; "The Inoberg family welcomes home" on a doormat, as Elena looked at Auro from behind. She noticed that his hands were clenched, as Auro knocked on the door. Shortly after, the door opened; where an old woman, looking at the age of 58 to 61 said, "Are you here for something?"_

 _Auro had his face with dread, but simply asked; "I am here looking for the owners of this house, they are named Hamel Petersmith?" The old woman said, "Ah yes, the Petersmith family. I'm sorry to tell that the previous owners, to my lack of memory, moved to Vacuo." Elena then went up and said; "I'm sorry ma'am, but would it be best if he walks around the farm? He is the son of Hamel."_

 _After some small talk; the woman allowed it, as Elena got auro out of his sense to start walking around the farm. From then on, Auro was pale; quiet, and walking around, with a frail look. And as the day went on, Auro didn't even say one word or phrase after that. Only until, they reached the barn near the front._

 _Elena said; "Look, i have asked you this now twice, and as team leader; what the hell is the problem?" Auro then stopped, turning from a unsure face, to a determined; angrily face, and yelled at Elena; "Its because i knew that the bastards would of moved!?" Elena changed her face to an uncertain expression, as Auro then said, slowly. "I..I..I was never a Petersmith."_

 _Elena said, "What do you-" before Auro interrupted her; saying: "I wanted to know, what my DNA really was; and when I was enlisted to the Remnant program; I personally asked to know my DNA. Once then when i figured out that i was.." Elena then realized, the reason why Auro is upset; to say, "..Are, you an orphan?"_

 _Auro says, to Elena; "Indeed. I wanted to be fully sure; and I now may never have the chance. Unless if a true miracle happens; I can't know for certain." Auro then walks to the road, using his scroll to call a transport car; as Elena says, "I get it, trust me on that Auro. You'll find what you'd look for, especially if you care enough about it."_

 _Before they leave, Elena gives thanks to the woman now inheriting the land, as they leave. While riding on the way; Elena notices all the empty buildings, and farms. She then asks Auro; "Say, what was it like, working on a farm?" Auro paused; thinking. He then said to Elena, as he grabs a apple; "Its..hard. For me, I didn't really have much friends. And to be perfectly honest, the only 'Friend' if you wanted to call was my pet cat."_

 _Auro then takes a bite out on the apple, and as he finishes chewing the piece; he says, "I guess, I wish I wasn't a farm-boy. But, if it wasn't for that, I may of not found my semblance..before one day." He stops talking, and then looks out to the window, as he keeps eating the apple. Elena then asks him, "What made you want to enlist to the Remnant program?"_

 _Auro stops eating, and places the Apple on a board. He then says to Elena; "Ironwood was coming to enlist people in partnership with the Mistral government for the future of the militaries. I was there, as I was..actually not able to draft." He looks out the window._

 _"But; there was a Protest occuring, by a group of Faunus members, looking for peace and equality. Unfortunately, this caused some White fang to attack the Faunus, protesting for more visceral action to occur.." Elena looked at him; and asked, "What did you do?" Auro was still looking, not sure what to say._

 _Then, he figured the words; "When the protest became worse, there were five people shot by the White Fang..and I was shot." He then looks to a area of the car, seeing a bottle of water. "That was, after I restrained one of the White Fang members." he points the bottle, as Elena gives it to him; "If anything, that was the first bullet I took. And when I woke up, I was in a hospital, where Ironwood was. After that, he enlisted me to the Atlas milita, where I left this hellhole of a kingdom. So, in a way; I wanted to be a huntsmen to get away from Mistral. But to also know who I really am.."_

 _He drinks the water, as they reach the city. Elena then asks; "Do you have any memories of your older mother?" Auro then just didn't talk, for the rest of the ride. And as Elena and Auro reached the tower, Elena asked if the vehicle could stop. Auro asked Elena, "What are you doing?" Elena didn't respond, as she had her eye fixated on a person._

 _She then exited the vehicle, as Auro didn't know what to do. Elena was tailing a individual, cloaked. The individuals cloak was a dark blue, with grey stripes on the back. The figure only noticed twice, but Elena was clever to hide. Only in the places where the figure couldn't of seen her. But as the figure got to the destination, Elena noticed that it was a tavern. In an Alleyway; overlooking a shoreline five miles away._

 _The figure went into the tavern, as Elena thought; 'whats the drinking age requirement in this kingdom..' as she decides to look around, to find anything. But as Elena starts to look around, Auro walks to the area of the bar but doesn't see her around. So he decides to walk into the bar, hoping that noone would notice him._

 _Once he entered; he noticed a sudden change from a mood, as the bar before he walked in was loud, singing. It was quiet, with only the footsteps of Auro. They constantly muttered; "is that.." to "why can he be here?" as Auro asked for a bartender. A voice called out; "Yea, i'll be out in a sec!" A woman walks out, to be an individual that Auro didn't expect. The voice came out, showing that it was Nanto Sori; saying, "I see that you, Egon would of-" she then notices Auro, as she was suprised._

 _She then said, "Auro.." in a somber tone, as she yelled; "The Bar is closed!" and all of the patrons in the bar left, only leaving Auro and Nanto. Nanto said; "Well, i guess-" before Auros face turned with anger, as he said; "Why, out of anyone; why did you take Nao from Me, Elena and Margro!?" Nanto listened; as she grabbed a glass and poured some water. She then said to Auro; "Auro, I was more 'forced' to take Nao away from you and Elena. To be honest; i'd rather be a Huntress rather than an assassin; but thats what I was trained for."_

 _She gave the cup of water to Auro, as she said; "I actually had a plan, because I knew he was special by one thing. Something that you out of anyone, would not understand." She walks to a door, as she gestures Auro to tag along. And only with hesitation; Auro comes with her, as he enters a small deck of stairs._

 _Auro asked, "So, whats the fancy cover-up for? I'd take it that Assassins are well known to lurk in darkness, correct?" Nanto, grudgingly said back; "Well..I am actually a Novice. To be honest; I left my own Assassin work a long time ago, but I have done a few jobs that aren't..well, challenging." as the door behind Auro closes, and Nanto going down to a basement floor."_

 _Auro reaches the Basement floor; as he notices it being large, and barren; excluding three beds, two looking nicely formed and one trashed. Auro then is held, by a girl. She isn't able to pull hard to hurt Auro, as he asks; "So, whats with this litte one trying to kill me?" Nanto looks at Auro, seeing the girl holding him by the neck. She then says to the girl; "Miss Hox, he is a guest. Not an enemy."_

 _The girl lets go, as she walks to Nanto. Auro says, "Nice welcoming party. I think I am figuring out what happened, but I want to be sure." Nanto and the girl looked at eachother, as Nanto says; "Go ahead." Auro looks around, seeing a destroyed wall leading into a tunnel, barely fixed. He also sees claw marks, and then trys to think of something._

 _He then says; "You had Nao with you, after the kidnapping; didn't you. Because it seems that the damage to the wall wouldn't be something from natural causes." Nanto says, as Auro thinks; "In a way, yes." She then clicks a folder on the computer with the screens, depicting a group of videos; muted showing Nao arguing with Nanto. Nanto explained to Auro that Nao was very much like Auro; where he was very much compelled to be against her. That was, until she told Nao the truth._

 _She stopped, as she looked at Auro, closing out of the folder. "You have to balance the good things and bad things in life. And unfortunately; I'll never be able to re-claim a sin I have even gained." She says to Auro then; "Somethings been set in motion, ever since Nao was given to a group of..less-than-reputable people."_

 _As Elena slowly walks into the bar, Nanto says to Auro; "I'd advise that you have Elena leave Mistral, atleast; until it all blows over and that Nao is back in safe hands." Auro wants to ask another question, but the three of them hear sounds happening above them. Nanto tells Auro to have his weapon ready, incase if anything happens. She does tell Arieta to not go up; as she nods and goes to the computer, keeping tabs on security._

 _Nanto and Auro walk up; seeing that Elena is fighting, against a woman with a axe weapon. Nanto realizes who it is, and pushes Auro back into the stairway, closing the door. She then runs to the woman, and transforms her weapon to a sword like angle, as Elena is pushed back; with Nanto clashing with the woman._

 _Auro kicks the door down, to see Elena laying on the ground; watching the fight in amazement, as it was two assassins clashing blades against eachother. Nanto jumps around the bar, as the woman keeps Nanto fighting. That was all until both of them, heard a dark voice; coming from above them. The voice told them to stop; as they'd fight another day, but the woman with the axe; wasn't done._

 _She kicked Nanto down to the ground, and as she would of exposed something far worse about the axe, a figure dropped down to the floor. The figure was cloaked, in the same attire that Elena saw. But for Auro, the colors and everything about the attire had Auro freaked out, as he knew who he was witnessing._

 _He was witnessing, the work of the Legend of "Uza, The Feared"._

 ** _~To Be Continued in Chapter Five:_** _ **RESTITUTIO~**_

 _Crimsons words of Wizdom: Well; glad to see that you all are now caught up..and with that, comes what happens next._

 _Now, you won't be getting the end of Elena and Auros first confrontation with Uza quite yet..but you are getting something else. Its time to visit another kingdom, as Margaro comes into a place thats..not quite her liking.. That said, who will meet her? What will Winter do? Or will it all be for nothing of Margros visit to the kingdom of Vacuo..who knows. I guess my data won't be able to find out for you._

 _~C_


	15. Vol II - Chapter V

There was a girl, playing around; in a small grass field. She was joyful, and full of pride. As she played around, the sun that was glistening before her, was darkening. For what the girl then saw, was a large group of individuals, throwing sticks; and stones at her. The girl was starting to cry, as when all hope seemed lost; she saw a figure.

The individual that then woke up, was the teenager, Margro Hunt; panting, and sweating. For as she woke up, she was lying in a bed; by herself. She then remembered, that she was thousands of feet in the air, on a personal jet; owned by the Schnee Dust Company. As she woke up, she looked around the cabin, small and cramped; for five individuals only.

Margro then looked in a bag of hers, under her bed; seeing the bag. She then got dressed, in a new outfit; given by Winter. It was for the over-coat, a dark blue leather jacket; with clean lines; resembling some of the higher class agents in Mistrals previous Hunters and Huntresses. She also had a combat shirt under the over-coat, that was ice white, with grey lines going down, to where it could be seen. The combat pants and boots were chosen selectively; as it was a dark grey, tactical jeans; with black boots.

Before she walked out; she looked at her jacket, as where behind the jacket; her symbol is there; of it being shattered ice, forming with water, in a black and white circle. She was fond of the use of her symbol, as she walked out of her quarters, seeing Winter Schnee; having a glass of tea, overlooking the skys and little spots of the sea.

Winter said, "Mind if you have a seat, Miss Hunt?" to which, Margro had a small bit of hesitation, before sitting down. When she sat down, Margro asked to Winter; "Nothing of food and drink has posion, right?" to which, Winter says; "I know that you think that us Schnees are bitter. And to be truthfully honest, I get that."

Margro sees a glass of wine next to her; as she says, "Aren't I too young to drink?" to which, Winter responded; "Its not wine, if thats what your asking. To be honest; its a non-alcholic cider, formed from a non-alcholic winery in mistral." Margro with caution, takes a sip; as it tastes to her like a strawberry.

Margro then says, "So, you mind telling me why with the cider and the new get-up?" Winter then looked at Margro, and said; "All in due time. To be honest, the clothes were my idea, as your older get-up was getting more wear and tear. I thought it'd be nice, thats all." Margro kept looking at Winter, and said, "I usually have problems with someone choosing what the hell I wear; so i'll say, Thank you. It suits me, with the jacket, especially."

Winter then asked, subtly; "What is that, of which you love most?" Margro said, "What do you mean by that, Winter?" Winter then thought, and then said; "I meant, of what do you care most in this world? If you don't mind me asking." To which Margro thought, and said; in a low voice. "..No..noone really."

Winter was surprised, and said; "You must love something, if i'd have to think Miss Hunt?" Winter looked at Margro; as Margro became shy. "I did, but now I can't justify loving anyone really. All that matters to me now, is to work with Elena, Auro, and.." Winter when she heard that, knew something was off.

Winter asked Margro, "If I had to wager, you may of left if it wasn't for the one thing that Elena has setted herself to find." Margro then looked at Winter, in anger. "Whatever is it that your trying to say; just don't try to postpone the damned thing, Ice-" as Winter grabs Margros jacket; as Margro hangs high. Winter then says to Margro; "Never call me by Ice Queen ever, as someone whos in higher command; thats an order."

Winter then lets go; as Margro looks in suprise. "Hmm, I never imagined you to be upset by a certain name. Why is that..?" Winter then thinks; knowing what to say, but she can't; not to Margro atleast. "Thats classified Margro Hunt." Margro sits back down, as she asks Winter; "Whats your favorite fable tale from the days of old?"

Winter looked at Margro, and said; "Theres one story in particular. One that a member of my family read to me, with several other members of the family." Winter would have had the chance to say it, but as she was saying it; a individual says in the comms; "This is Kain, Winter; we are about to approach the Airstrip for the Vacuo base of operations for the Schnee Dust Company. Rodger?"

Winter walked to the pilot cabin, as Margro realized that she was about to head to her old home, of Vacuo. To Margro; she vowed never to return to Vacuo, but now under pressure from Ironwoods order; she thinks that she has to, considering the past before she was recruited to the Remnants Program. And for that; she just sat, waiting for the moment to come.

When they landed; Winter was first to see the desert landscape of the kingdom of Vacuo, as Margro was still in the jet. To Winter; she thought that it was barren, with nothing else than the villages and the main city around it. And the city was two hours away, as the reason why Winter and Margro are at the Airfield is due to Vacuos hesitation to cooperate with the Schnee Dust Company, due to taxes and other means.

Winter, looking around said; "Come on Margro, we don't have much time to do." To which; there was no response. Winter said it again; but this time in a harsher tone. She then went in the jet, to find Margro. Winter looked around; until she noticed something in the restroom. There was a hole in the restroom, that went all the way to the ground of the airstrip.

Winter; as first, was shocked to see that Margros semblance could be able to cut steel; but she then became fustrated when she realized that an individual that was to be protected; is now gone. So, she figures out what to do, as she calls Ironwood.

Ironwood picks up by a scroll; as he says: "Hows the job going for the Vacuo and Vale shipments, Winter?" Winter says to Ironwood, "Sir, the shipments for the Vacuo operations have gone with success..but we have a problem." Ironwood then says; "..How..much is it of a problem?" Winter then says; "Well; define someone trying to break out of a athlesian grade air-ship, specifically designed to not be able on ripping through five layers of metals, that aren't common."

During the hour past; Margro was walking in the desert of Vacuo, seeing the city closer and closer as she traveled. During that; she encounter small herds of desert grimm; called Coys. Margro defeats them with ease; as she has only one objective. And as she sees the city; only by a few minutes, she mutters to herself; "Time to find your goddamned ghost.." as she arrives to the gates of the city.

When she arrives; the guards quickly notices her face, and runs to her. They say to her; "Get on the ground now, freak!" to which, Margro looked around. She then says, "I'm not here for you; but if you are going to be like this, I have no choice." The guards multiplied, as she realized that they wouldn't take no for an answer. To which; she showed a inspection sign, ordered from the Athlesian Military as a certified huntress, with her yelling out; "I am not your enemy! If you try to harm me, you'd be going straight to the Athlesian military leader, General James Ironwood to proceed in doing so!"

The guards then become in shock; knowing that an enemy of theirs from the years before; is now a huntress in the world of Remnant. She then saw the guards lowering down their weapons. They then opened the gates, revealing to Margro; the city of Vacuo as she once knew. And with that; as she walked into the city she once knew, people started to notice her, walking tall and strong. Some were skeptical that the person they once knew that was a major factor of the White Fangs operation in Vacuo, would be there in their eyes again.

Some were standing to the side, both human and faunus alike; not sure what to think. Some of the human citizens that stood, as she walked more into the city started to throw rocks at her. Calling her a wench, fraud, murder, and other names. To which; she kept walking, as she payed no heed to the rocks, as they beated to her, bruising her. And with that, some of the faunus stood; in shock that she was being treated like this. Even with some of the faunus citizens trying to stop them, she stopped and looked at those trying to protect her; not wanting them hurt. And so they stopped; as she kept walking with the damage.

As she got to the center of the town, where a statue lays; with water coming trough and out of it, she then is noticed by almost everyone and anything in sight. Most were faunus, but even so; humans were there too, as a mob started to loom. She sits on a bench, made of wood and brick; as she rests. She is then greeted by a human member, not minding her business; as the human being asks to sit down. To which; Margro was fine, as they just talked; as Vacuo military started to form, wanting to break up the forming of citizens to restore the flow of the city.

Within that, a hunter walks through the barrier; to see Margro sitting down. Margro kept her eyes on the individual, as she wasn't sure who she was looking at mainly. To which; Margro stood up from the chair, and in that she asked quietly: "Who..are you?" To which; the man stood, leaningfully; holding a bottle of alcohol. The man, says; "Just an drunk, that would want to talk to you in private."

During that time, Winter was traveling to Vacuo by a personal vehicle; hoping to god that nothing goes wrong. She also hoped that she can kill Margro for leaving without authorization, as Ironwood ordered Winter to protect Margro. Winter did thought; that she could protect herself, but she followed it netherthless before they left Atlas.

As the day went on for them both; Margro was then walked to a rooftop, by the man. She then said to him; "Who are you. You seem to have some kind of knowledge towards me, and I deserve to know; since the damned events of this day." The man then held his weapon to his side, high into the air. The man says; "Margro Hunt, On behalf of urgent order of Jimmity Ironsnot;" as his weapon transforms to a sword at first, to a scythe. "I; Qrow Branwen, will take you to Vale under his own order. And if you decline; I will have to do it by force."

 _ **~To Be Continued – in Chapter VI: Regius~**_

 **Crimsons Words of Wizdom** : Well, Margro sure has a lot with her. And yes! I've finally made way for my data to hack into these 'N/A' things. So, with that; its very interesting to see Margro Hunt called by these names..which, I guess we'll find out soon..


	16. Vol II - Chapter VI

**Disclaimer:** _The IP; RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, and is being used in the form of a Fanmade written series. Please be advised that this does not affect the hit series, RWBY in any fashion._

* * *

 _ **Chapter VI: Regius**_

On the Ground, next to Elena Sin; Auro is in shock over seeing the very individual, that is named 'Uza; The Feared'. And with that, he also tried to grab Elena, to get her away from the Bar encase of any potential harm. And with that, Elena lying on the ground, unable to move; both in surprise and wonder, to which; Auro wasn't sure what to think.

Uza, standing above Nanto Sori; said to the woman attacking Nanto, "Stand down, Sangria. Your time, will draw." To which, the woman said; "But Uza, if I can take her down now, we can-" to which; the woman gets slapped in the face by Uza. Uza then says; "Don't, test my patience." to then look at Nanto. "I'll give you this warning, stay out of what you're thinking. Or; you will suffer the consequences of my power, Zuchi."

To which; Nanto, Elena, and Auro see's Uza and her assistant dissapear out of shadows, as Elena and Auro doesn't understand what happened. And as Nanto stood back up, now knowing that Elena may tear Nanto apart. So; Nanto turns to Auro and Elena, holding her hand for Elena. Elena then snapped out of her emotions to see Nanto fully now; and tackles her to the ground.

Auro, was laying on the ground for just a brief second; as Elena was trying to punch Nanto multiple times, yelling that she was the reason for Nao's departure and other means; before Auro pushes her to the side. Elena says to Auro; "What the hell! She was the reason that Nao is-" as Auro yells, "But she didn't mean too!" Elena, then looks back at Nanto, as she now sits on the ground; with a hand on the ground and her other on her abdomen. Nanto then said; "Look, I urge you two to get some rest at where-ever you are lurking from. You then can come back at the morning for tomorrow so we can talk about it."

Elena was shaking her weapon; as Auro noticed and said, "Elena; I believe its our time to get the hell out of this pub for now. Nanto doesn't seem to be of harm, and we can discuss the real situation very soon." as Elena kept shaking. She then eased her shaking, as she stood up; with the face of anger at Auro and Nanto as Elena walked slowly out, with Auro and Nanto both in the bar.

When Elena was out; she eavesdropped encase if Auro and Nanto would have had a conversation, as they did. And as Nanto then went to the alcohol as Auro asked; "I need to be honest, Nanto..or should I say, Zuchi-" as he was leaning on a bar stool as she was getting a glass of whiskey. "Why did you keep Elena Sin safe from..that woman?" Nanto was pouring, slowly as she said to Auro; "There's some things in this world that you can't forget..and, unfortunately; i've been apart of some..terrible things."

"That's not a surprise-" Auro said, as Nanto then interrupted what he would of said; as she told Auro only a few words. "Auro..I'm going to be honest, in life you make decisions that at first, doesn't harm you..but its about the long-term that you can be. You can kind-of say that i'm trying to redeem a sin that I, myself made. Much like with Mrs. Rage out there." To which; Auro responded with, "But Nanto, you are now a wanted criminal due to your acts with those assassination attempts you pulled that got picked up. And thats not even including that you 'supposedly' had raided a high value Athlesian training base, that costed hundreds of thousands of lien. And you can only say that you're sorry of her brother now being possibly dead?!"

Nanto chugs down the alcohol as she then grabs Auros chest, saying; "Auro St. Petersmith, do you cherish what you believe in. To save a individual that you may barely know? If you do, I can implore you that you'll get slaughtered by either a pack of griffons or by those pigs in sheeps clothing, otherwise known as the White Fang." She then pushes Auro, as she yells; "Get out, and see me back here tomorrow at noon. Thats where you may seek what Nao Sin truly has become, and I can assure you that it won't end well."

Auro then rushes out; to find Elena having her ear next to a wall, as he asks; "Were you trying to spy?" Elena then tells Auro as she is looking behind her, not seeing Auro; "I- uh..uhh..well; nooo, I was just appreciating this lovely architect-" before Auro interrupts her, saying; "I get it." Elena stops; and turns to Auro. "I get it that you hate her, and if you heard that; you can put the credit that she trusts me more than she'd probably trust you." he says as they both start to head away.

Auro says to Elena as they reach the tower; "I need you to split from me for tomorrow. I can get intel on what Nantos saying of Nao, and you can find locations of possible White Fang hideouts across the city. That way; we can come up with a plan of attack in trying to find Nao and those responsible. Would that be not a problem for you, leader?" to which, Elena stood as she thought of the idea. Then, she responded to Auro; "Just promise me something. If things go south, and if Nanto attacks you; I want you to take anything in your power to stay alive. Is that a deal?"

Auro nods yes, as they return to the tower. And as they do, within reaching their apartment in Mistral; Elena tells Auro of her changing, as he abides; overlooking the skyline. He says by himself, "Hmm; so this is Mistral at night..and from a skyrise, nethertheless". But, as he walks to the kitchen, he hears the footstep of a glass heel, knowing that it isn't Elena. He thinks at first, "who could that be..could it be maids? No..no-no. The heel gave it away..but who.." as he then walked slowly.

As he turned to the window facing the skyline, he sees the cloaked figure from before. Auro is slow, quiet as hes not sure what to do. And as he looks straight from behind, the cloaked figure says, "I take it your thinking that i'm the enemy. And thats understandable, considering what you may of heard about me." to which, Auro responds with. "Your Uza, am I right to say that? And if so, why are you in our apartment?". Uza turns to him, as her face is shown, only a blur to Auro; thanks by the cloak. She says to him; "Have you ever thought, that you may be a fragment of this world, Auro. Have you ever realized that your life has been unforgiving, as you've dealt with being lied; cheated and more importantly, never even having a real family to begin with."

She then stops, and takes a breath; to then tell Auro, "I see you as a brilliant, light; with the inevtiable possibility of shining to the whole world. But with that, that light may flicker and die if you follow Elena Sin. And in doing that; you may have the possibility to fully find the one individual that she's been seeking to return to." Auro stops her, as he asks; "How do you know, so much about my past? And more importantly, on Elena Sins's past, unless you yourself have knowledge on Nao Sins fate." to which, Uza says, "Unlike Nanto Sori, I am an individual that keeps an eye on every aspect. Making sure it all goes to plan, so in a way; I keep a track on Mistrals crime system..and more importantly on Adam Taurus's endeavors in many different aspects."

As Auro was going to ask another question; right before another voice came to pasture; of it being the woman that Elena was attacked by; "Yep. You may need to know who you'd be dealing with, especially if you try to pursue with her. From first hand, I know that it'd not be a pretty situation if you keep going with her." to which; Auro has a doubletake and asks immediately; "Who the hell is this woman?" to which; Uza responded with; "That, is my personal assistant-" to which; the woman says; "Mary Sangria! Personal bodyguard, attacker and pain in the arse for any service."

Uza says; "I've giving you a choice, Auro. Leave her tomorrow; and you can get closer to finding Nao Sin. Or stay with her; and your chances of getting him will be shattered by enemies that you would never want to deal with." To which; she says one last thing to Auro. "I forgot to say something else," as she grabs Auros throat. "If you continue; finding out about Nanto Sori, you will understand why I am saying this to you. To that though; Mary sends her regards to Elena..or; her disregards." as she and Mary vanish; only leaving a card that says, 'Enjoy this present'. He grabs it, to quickly look; and as he reads it; his eyes widen. And in that; he crumbles the paper, as he tosses it to the ground.

He mutters; "Goddamnit, why did I read that. Why.." as Elena comes out; seeing Auro walk around the main portion of the apartment; in anger and distrust. She asks Auro; "Whats wrong?" to which Auro didn't notice her at first. She then walked up to him, grabbing him by the hand. "Auro, is there an issue right now that I should be knowing of?" He snaps right back; as he returns with, "Its nothing. Sorry to worry you albeit a bit. Just, its something on my mind; thats all. I'd say to get some rest, as you'll be going before me tommorow; ok?" to which; Elena questions his motives by facial expression, but then walks back; as the moonlit sky becomes clear enough for Auro to see tears coming down; as he quietly breaks down without even yelling.

* * *

 _ **~To Be Continued in: Chapter VII – The Fight of Madmen; A Drunked Qrow, Vs an Emotional Huntress?~**_

 _ **Crimsons Words of Wizdom:**_ So, it seems that for Auro; hes going through some deep crap against this 'Uza'..and that Mary Sangria individual is quite interesting..here hoping that she doesn't need a hand..

But with Elena; I myself am curious to see why Auro lied, could it be to protect her? Or maybe its something else completely..All in due time, I guess...

But now; we shall return to the fight of madmen. As in the red corner, a man thats always drunk; has a scythe/shotgun/sword masterpiece and loves to be defeated by tiny miniskirts. His name, is Qrow Branwen..and on the corner; a girl thats a too cold for our hearts, with a Rope dart/revolver weapon and one hell of a sense of weapon identity issues. Her name, is Margro Hunt!

Who will win? Perhaps, I should shut up and let this go on..when in time though it happens..

 _ **~Act II has made its run..but now, Act III will soon take over..~**_


	17. Remnant Archives: Remnant Operations

_**Remnant Archives – Remnant Operations in Mistral & Vacuo**_

As is, when "The Remnant Program" began its course, it came into a time that which kingdoms would be considered. In the most recent Vytal Festival, in the heart of Atlas; it was decided that Mistral, Vacuo and Atlas would be using the Remnant program to eradicate the unknown evils that some people may not tread for. And with that, came who was taked to take on those evils.

 _ **Vacuo**_

As Vacuos version of the program began, they held a tournament. Within that tournament, was all centered on a 1v1 basis; as four winners would be decided by the outcome of the tournament. And in that, came the team of CAPT. CAPT is currently helmed by a talented fighter, by the name of Carmine Jane as she won first in the matches against mutliple individuals that were competing. The second, was a girl; by the name of Andrast Aqua, as she nearly lost in one of the final match-ups. The third, is by the name of Puce Pitchers as she was the second winner of the tournament. The final, is the strategistic winner of over three major tournaments, and the third winner of the match-ups, Harriet Terra.

All the four ladies were quickly assigned to the program as soon as the final results came in; as they didn't expect what would await them. During their training, they were assigned with arresting some of the most powerful landlords in Vacuo that would go against the government, they would also go against renegade milita leaders; and confronting the growing concerns of the White Fang. And in that; they have finally regulated Vacuo's main city to the regulated standards, even with growing tensions between its government and the Schnee Dust Company; team CAPT has paved the way to enhance Vacuo's shining lights in the schools, the bearucracy and its citizens.

 _ **Mistral**_

When in the start of Mistrals program, it was simple. It was to crush the White Fang once and for all in Mistral; but unfortunately in the events of the program, it became scarce. Only one name was said; but as Mistrals plans went into action; the organization quickly became noticable in this kingdom, and murdered its three members. From what it was said, Mistral forces had uncovered the bodies of the two females and the male leader; as the only words of their names, was by the ackronym of team F.L.N.

As of the time being, the families of those that fell were notified; as they were buried. No other intel can be accessed in this archive.

With Vacuo and Mistral trying it, it leaves the questions for Vale and Atlas. In Atlas, the program has been going through, but with one of its members missing in action; it raises a question for the future of this group of individuals. For Vale, this was a different story. The amount of crime activity has gone to its all-time-low, driving many factors of its education, police, and work ethics to rise. Even with protests by Faunus's, White Fang activity in Vale is bare to non-existant.

But can that peace, last for so long?

 _ **~Arc III: In Doubt, there are Many things to Fear Begins Now~**_


	18. Vol II - Chapter VII

**Disclaimer:** _The IP; RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, and is being used in the form of a Fanmade written series. Please be advised that this does not affect the hit series, RWBY in any fashion._

 _ **Act III: Et aspera veritate**_

 _ **Chapter VII: The Fight of Madmen; A Drunked Qrow, Vs an Emotional Huntress?**_

 _The man then held his weapon to his side, high into the air. The man says; "Margro Hunt, On behalf of urgent order of Jimmity Ironsnot;" as his weapon transforms to a sword at first, to a scythe. "I; Qrow Branwen, will take you to Vale under his own order. And if you decline; I will have to do it by force." to which; Margro looks at Qrow and aims her weapon;_ _Blue Angel._ _Qrow starts first; as he rushes to Margro, with the scythe causing Margro to fall to another rooftop. She knew she had to use her weapon, and to not use her semblance, as she attempts to flee._

 _And as Margro jumps a considerable difference, she says to herself; "Oh thank god i'm in the clear from that drunk..but, what the hell is he wanting me fo-" before a she hears the sound of Qrows weapon being transformed to its sword. She turns back, seeing him; as he says, "I believe you don't get the concept, 'Order' Mrs. Hunt." as Margro fires her weapon again at Qrow, but this time; catching the rope attached to the blade. Qrow yanked the weapon away from Margros hands. She was shocked with the reflex it took, as it was for a normal huntsman; exteremely fast. "Hmm..a Gun crossed with an rope, as the blade is attatched to the rope. Clever one, now-" he breaks the weapon in half; by the help of the sword._

 _Margro was in shock, not sure how he even got there; so she decided to flee as fast as she can from the scene, as Qrow ran to catch her to have Margro not doing anything thats dangerous. So, She ran on the rooftops; and tried to stay away from him as much as possible. She then noticed a flee market; which had over hundreds in the crowded center of the market. As she quickly looks around; she decides that she has to go within the market to hide herself from Qrow Branwen. And as she enters the market, she looks around, hoping that Qrow doesn't try to come into the market._

 _To Margro, this market was apart of the many places she tried to make a living for her mom and dad; as they were working within the forced labor camps of the Schnee Dust Company; so to her, it was always filled with disgust. She always sees the blood stains on the floors, and seeing people fight ever since Margro was a child._

 _Meanwhile; Qrow looks around the vicinity, asking any other individuals if they saw someone with the face like Margros; with no luck. He then goes back to the rooftops; to notice Winter, looking around aswell. Curious, he uses his semblance to travel to Winter. Behind her, he says; "Hey ice queen." to which, she turns around. He says also, "So- care to tell me why you must be.." but he sees something in her eyes. That those eyes represent hatred to someone outside his range. He then says to Winter; "I haven't seen those eyes since you and I first sparred against eachother. Whats wrong?"_

 _Winter stands, furious as she says; "Lets just say that i'm looking for an individual that needs to pay for wrecking a piece of the transport ship I was on." Qrow was curious, as he asks her; "Mind me, but is that individual of the name of Margro Hunt?" to which, Winter raised her weapon right at Qrows neck. Qrow grinned, as he got his answer. "I then take it that both of us have different reasons for finding her..well; I guess Tin-head wants you to have her join an Academy; ala Beacon or Shade?" to which, Winter says sarcastically, "Oh my, the grandmaster Qrow has yet again tried to find another answer thats way too easy to find." with a smirk. "You do realize that was a bit pretentious. Even for you, Ms. Schnee." Qrow says. He then thinks, "Hmm..so, with Margro being our responsibilitys for both parties; we could form a truce.." he says to Winter. "Say, Ice Queen. Do you have the ability of having a truce between you and me, so we can find Margro? After that, it can all be decided on both James and the Professor."_

 _Winter thinks, as she understands that in doing so; it could pose as an issue in her ranking as a major in the military. But, General James and the Professor has an equal relationship that may be beneficial for both parties. To which; Winter thought of it a bit more. For Qrow, it may be a more tolerable choice; although may having a bit of a disrespectful look onto what Qrow is. And in so, Winter says to Qrow; "A truce huh? Fine, but I do ask that we shall never speak of this in public; deal?"_

 _As Margro was in the Market, she quickly notices someone stareing right at her. But before Margro could get a good glimpse, the person starts to run away; with movements similar to her old partners in the White Fang. So, Margro started to chase after the individual, as the person went into an alleyway. Margro climbed up onto a wall, as she ran on the wall to gain momentum. She was close to the individual; as she grabbed onto the one that ran as they fell to the ground. Margro then grabs the person by the chest, and puts her to a wall._

 _Margro says; "Why were you running?!" to which, the face was blocked in the darkness. The voice said to Margro, "You may want to know that your old demons have bit other people's asses. And that you may need to take full attention back to the Kingdom that you told to, and I quote; 'Piss off!'" as the person laughed. Margro asked who this individual was, before being nearly shot by Qrow. Qrow says to Margro, "Stand down. You don't have any weapons, so please; stop this before you take this to go worse.."_

 _Margro threw the person to her left, as she then turned to Qrow. She says to Qrow, "You seriously think that i'd give up that easily?" to which, Qrow says; "Whatever your beef is in this kingdom, I can assure you that once the Fang notices; you will not be safe." He then drops down, shape-shifting to his form of a Qrow, as Margro widens her eyes. She has never seen someone with a semblance like that; as he lands on the ground, back in his human form. As Qrow said to her, "Tell me now, do you intend on fighting me to go after someone that you don't have to worry about?"_

 _Margro rethinks her strategy, as Winter summons an beowolf behind Margro. Margro quickly noticed the sound of the summoning occuring, and climbs on a wall, dodging the attack of the Beowolf. She thinks; as she tries dodging both Qrow and Winters attacks, 'Crap! What the hell am I going to do? Should I use my semblance now?!' before the beowolf finally gives a good attack to Margro, causing her to fall to the ground._

 _Winter goes slowly to Margro, saying nothing as Qrow keeps watch; as a light begins to form. The light is coming from Margros eyes, as it starts to emit brighter and brighter. Winter says, quietly; "what the.." but Qrow notices, as he grabs her away, as the light explodes. "What the hell!?" Winter says as she stands back up. She then noticed that Margro was sitting, with her legs on the ground, and the white light radiating from her eyes._

 _Winter says, slowly; "..Margro, are you-" before Margro standing up, not looking at Winter. She raises her sword; as she threatens Margro. "Stop now, Mrs. Hunt; or else I will put you down!" right before Qrow Grabs winter, putting her behind Qrow as he transforms his weapon to the scythe. Margro then turns to Qrow, raising her hand to start forming two ursas right besides her. Qrow thinks; "Shes not a Maiden..but what is she?" as he attacks the ursas. Winter helped with the Ursas also, as they encountered that the grimm we're durable, but with little ease; they both took down the Ursas, noticing Margro summoning something else. She forms a wall that moves, knocking Winter off her feet; as Qrow transforms into his Qrow format._

 _Margro quickly notices, and summons a cage as it traps Qrow in his current form. He then breaks it, by transforming back; as he starts to become more angered. He then says, "I believe that I've had enough of this girl. Regardless on what the hell she is." as he then runs; having the scythe tearing the asphalt. Margro is then confident, as she thinks of letting him attack; right as Qrow then raised his Scythe into the sky. Winter watched Qrow as he then attacked Margro, as he first attacked her by hitting her vertically; to then rotate his position of the Scythe to the horizontal, as a form of a cross. It didn't scrape her, but she then laughed. Margro says; "I think you should realize this, Branwen. You should start trying to use different attacks; as I can see-" before Margros pupils becoming wider. Qrow then says, "Huh; I haven't used that technique in a long time.."_

 _He transforms the scythe back to the sword, as he puts it back in the hilt; and in that, Margro kept standing. Winter walked to Qrow and said, "What did you do?" as Qrow responds with; "When I was in training to work with Ozpin, he told me of a trick that can only be used for those that are not Maidens. Because of you're well being as a Winter Maiden, I knew she wasn't that by a landslide. It also makes me think of James hiding something from you, so I guess I used an ace in the hole."_

 _The White light on Margros Eyes shines extremely bright, as she screams. Qrow then says, "Something about what she has, is that her powers are way too powerful; and that the spirit that took ahold of it before." Winter and Qrow then hears the sounds of people coming to the alley, as Winter and Qrow then grabs Margro; as they evade the scene as fast as possible._

 _As the people come into the alley; the person that Margro confronted was back, having someone follow him. "She was here, my sir. But from what it seems; she has the Schnee and one of the members of STRQ following her. What should you do?" The man holds a cigar, as he says; "Well, I would say that we found a runt that would be very useful for the White Fang." another individual comes in from the White Fang, saying to him; "Sir, your cover may be blown if your out here too long. Should we go and hide?". The man says, "Well my dear mutt, you must realize what it may take to be a fierce killer in the jungle. And so-" as he punches the individual he was speaking to to fall in the ground. "If my name, Roman Torchwick would prove anything; is that I live to survive!" as he swings his cane multiple times, killing the faunus._

 _Roman then looks to the one that brought him here. "Have my acquaitance deal with the body, and get me a feed to Mistral. I need to tell the chumps there that I have our prize coming around.." as a girl comes to grab the body, giving her parasol to Roman; carrying him into the trunk of the car with ease. She then closes down the trunk, and heads into the car, closing the door as Romans in. "Nice job, my little Neo. Now; lets just hope that Cinder and her four monsters of mischief are doing well in Mistral, as we handle the refugees." Neo nods, as the car goes away; with Roman just about to keep his cigar lit._

 _ _ **~To Be Continued in Chapter Eight: The Test of Demons~**__

 _Crimsons Words of Wizdom: Well. This is interesting that Roman Torchwick is investigating what seems to be what was left of the White Fangs own militarized men in Vacuo. Then theres Qrow and Winter, forming a truce as Margro is dealing with some major issues; including the sudden raising of her powers as a maiden, with her first summoning of what is advanced; Multiple strengthened Grimm._

 _But who knows, as this will have to be on a small bit of holding as Elena and Auro splits. What can happen? I guess we'll find out very soon._

 _~ C_


	19. Vol II - Chapter VIII

Disclaimer: The IP; RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, and is being used in the form of a Fanmade written series. Please be advised that this does not affect the hit series, RWBY in any fashion.

 _ **~Chapter VIII: The Test of Demons~**_

In the kingdom of Mistral, after the night of Elena and Auro confronting Nanto; Elena wakes up at dawn, looking at the city from the window. She then thinks about the events that happened the night before, and that she should of taken it slower. Even if Nanto took him away. She then gets dressed, to see Auro sleeping on a couch.

She doesn't wake him up, as she grabs an apple and starts eating. She then notices Auro waking up. He sits up; not noticing Elena as she pours two cups of water, quietly. He then walks; and notices Elena as she says to him, "Crappy sleep I presume?" to which; Auro says, "Had some dreams that I wish I didn't-" as he flexes a bit. He then says to Elena; "I thought that you were supposed to leave sooner?"

Elena then says to Auro; "I need to ask you something. Thats all, but get dressed before you answer my question." and in so, he goes off. She then finishes her apple; as when she returns from quickly glancing the trash can, she notices a letter. The letter says for Elena Sin to read it, as she quickly glances it; before Auro coming in.

He sees that Elenas holding something, and says; "Whats that?" to which; Elena expressed to him, "Its nothing." as she puts it in a small bag next to her.

"I..i'll actually ask you the question for when we get back." Elena says, as she attached the bag, to an area where it was for Ammo. She then says to Auro; "You ready?" to which; Auro nods. Before they leave, Auro gos quickly to his room, saying; "Wait, I forgot something." Elena stands in the hallway leading to the elevator; as Auro comes back; he has a case, large and orange. "Don't mind me, its just something I need to test a bit."

They both go into the elevator, as Elena notices the town going down the elevator. She says; "You know two things that can't be replaced?" Auro looks at her. He then says, "Well; That could be a question that depends on the person itself." she then looks at him, and says; "Loving someone, and Losing things you care about."

Auro turns to her, seeing a tear go down on her eye. "I've decided something. If I can't find Nao by the end of the week, I will have James get someone to fill his slot."

Auro doesn't have as much words as he would, but one came to mind. "You dolt. I'm sure we'll find him, and especially considering the odds, I imagine that we'll get closer soon. Atleast, so you can have the ability to have a family that cares." Elena then looks at Auro, as he places his hands on a window in the elevator. She notices that his hands are clenched, and wanted to ask; but they then got to the first floor.

As they both leave the tower, before Elena leaves; Auro asks her something. "Elena. You sure that you want to split up like this? I'm sure that it may not be as bad of a problem but.." Elena then tells him; "Trust me, I'll be fine. My orders to you are to get more intel from Nanto, as I have to deal with something that just got slipped to me." Auro asks; "What is it?"

Elena says that she got an invite to go to Haven for a tour, for what the reason was; she didn't know. "Trust me, get as much intel as you can, and i'll meet you at this area in the evening." Auro then nods; as she says one more thing. "Auro," she says as she quickly hugs him. "Thanks for trying to confort me, it boosted my morale in a way."

As she heads off, Auro thinks to himself; 'That was..that was nice. But, I wonder why they want her.' He then starts walking to the alley leading to the bar; noticing a individual next to the alley. It was Mary as she was leaning on a wall. Auro said to her, "So, I take it that Uza doesn't want me to go to Nanto now? I mean, I have some things to take care of, as you and I know in a way." Mary smirked, saying in a playful banter; "Even if I am what is considered in this hellhole of a time period; an 'Old nutjob', its the moments you create that makes you who you are."

Auro then clenched his hands to a strap holding the bag, as Nanto says; "Is that bag filled with an old relic? It may be worth more using that as lien rather than trying to chop someones head clean off, now wouldn't it?" Mary tells as Auro then turns to her, and says back.; "Look Sangria," he then says in an angered tone; "You can act all high and mighty you want, but when you see the sweet taste of your demise; it will be everlasting and insanely painful for you. So, in that case; you may then realize that my answer to you is that I don't care if you try to kill me. But-" he then says, as he grabs Mary's neck, choking her. "She is a friend that I won't see go away anytime soon; for your masters beliefs. Do I make myself clear?"

Mary then is released, with her barely breathing. "Crystal." she says, as Auro walks away; with Mary seeing him march on. Auro walks; before turning back, as once he does; he sees that Mary has completely vanished. He then turns back; as he arrives to the bar. He then notices Arietta standing beside the entrance of the bar; as she looks at Auro. Auro says to her, "Wheres Nanto."

She doesn't speak, only looking above as Auro then goes in. As he goes in, she stops looking to the horizon, and then walks down the alleyway to a garage door. She opens it, revealing the motorcycle, 'Phantom-XY11'. As Nantos storys told her, she used it in her days traveling the vast plains of Mistral; for several jobs in her past. And in a sudden flash, she hears an individual running towards the garage door.

Meanwhile, Auro enters the bar; noticing that all of the lights within the building we're turned off. Even certain electrical pieces we're turned off, when they we're purposed to be on 24/7. Auro felt a sense of dread; something that he never felt since he first got back to Mistral. He then decided to try to go down to the basement.

As he opened the door, he slowly went down. Sure enough, he saw the flickering lights of the LCDs on, but with Nanto sitting, analyzing several files. Auro slowly walks; as Nanto says, "Auro." He then stops, and says. "Nanto. I need to express something to you." Nanto doesn't respond, as she keeps looking at the displays.

He then just talks, thinking that Nanto won't listen; "Last night, Uza and Mary Sangria we're at our complex. They both warned me if I stayed with Elena, dispair and suffering would come down to everyone I would know. And as they left..they left a letter, just for me."

Nanto stops.

She then turns, with her face filled with a pale and blank expression. Auro then says, "In it..they told me something, that I don't want to believe. Something that I think you've been hiding from me ever since I first saw you at Rao Do." Her face changes, with a look that she was going to lose something. She then says, "..I'm..I'm sorry Auro. I tried getting you to turn from the Remnant Program in a way..that I wish that I just told you before that day.."

Auros face then changes. Nanto sees it as anger and sadness combined to one co-existing piece. "I should of told you, that you and I are in essance, family. And I'm sorry for leaving you." Once she said that, Auros eyes widen. He realizes what she said; and that it was what the letter said.

Nanto then says; "Nineteen years ago..I was saved by Thomas St. Petersmith. He was a huntsman that was trying to get some food for his family. But on the day, he saw me barely limping; and breathing after an incident with four alpha Beowolfs. He saved me. Out of anyone that could of, he did. After that; his wife took me in and treated me as such. I wasn't able to walk for over a month.

"And when you left.." Auro asks, slowly. "When I left, I knew I wanted to have a child. And with multiple tests..it was very little of a chance. That is..until I meet someone..that I now regret. She gave me the ability to reproduce..and, here you are. Sixteen years after that birth; here we are, talking about it." She stands, "Auro; I am sorry for leaving you behind. But I knew that the best people to take care of you we're the Petersmiths. They would of allowed you to stay out of this..but, it seems that fate is a bitch in that regard anyways."

As Nanto finishes her saying, Auro says; "And in a question, why did you not come to me when I was older..you know..before the riot." as Nanto was about to say, Arietta came rushing down. Nanto quickly looked at Arietta as she said; "Arietta, whats wrong?" She gives off multiple points of sign language that makes Nanto move fastly when she finishes. Auro then says, "Whats wrong?" as he sees Nanto ready her weapon. Nanto rushes, as Auro stops her as she almost wraps up. "Nanto. As your son, I need to know. Considering the odds of you and I being of blood."

Nanto then says, "Arietta informed me that we're going to be attacked by White Fang."

In a different location, as Elena rides in a cab; she realizes that somethings wrong. She asks the cab driver, "Sir; you know where you are supposed to be going?" to which, the man smirked. The car then stopped; as a door opened with someone outside the car. The person then grabs Elena, as she tried stopping. Unfortuantely, she was eventually out forcefully as she saw Uza.

When she was out, she quickly was let go as the car went away. Uza said, "Hello Elena Sin." to which, Elena turned and said. "...Uza? Why did you take me out of the cab?" as Uza said, "To show you what the world truly has." as Uza says that, Elena looks around seeing the alleyway. She then says, "Well then; you should explain why-" before blinking.

As she blinks, her location changes as changed from the alleyway to a large field. Surrounded by the mountains and hills boarding it. Elena says, "Wait..what the hell?" as Uza says "Welcome to the wild, Elena Sin." as she vanishes. Elena then looks around, noticing two large herds of Ursas, Alpha Beowolves and Griffons coming along the way. And as they go closer, Elena says; "Well..i guess its time for me to do something." as she lets her jacket fly revealing the back of her clothes; showing a dragon bursting through a mountain.

She then blinks, revealing her eyes changing color to silver; as the ground shakes. She then says, "Alright Grimm.."

"Lets get to work."

 _ **~To be Continued in Chapter Nine: The Sins~**_


	20. Vol II - Chapter IX

Disclaimer: The IP; RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, and is being used in the form of a Fanmade written series. Please be advised that this does not affect the hit series, RWBY in any fashion.

 _ **~Chapter IX: The Sins – Part One~**_

As the herd becomes closer, Elena says; "Lets get to Work" with a smirk. And all of a sudden, the ground shakes; with the Grimm scattering around her. The Grimm then rushes from the sides, as they have Elena jump high, as she turns; being reflected by the sun. As she turns, the ground starts to shift, as the dirt surrounding the Grimm rises. The large mass of dirt goes to Elena, as her eyes start glowing green.

The Grimm looks above, with the griffons started to rise. With little options, Elena then moves her arm to the center, as the dirt starts to move, with a massive amount crashing down to half a dozen Beowolves, killing them almost instantly. And as Elena draws back, The Griffons start rise up in the air, going directly at Elena.

She then smirks; as she dives to the ground, grabbing her sword. As she lands, a Ursa comes right at her, as she lunges herself to the Ursa, ripping the creature in half. She then advances, taking out five other Ursas, just by simple strikes and combinations of the ground hitting the Ursas.

Eventually, she takes care of all the ground forces; as the Griffons swarm the air. Elena looks, thinking what to do as she says; "This better be worth it.." as she pounds the ground. As she hit the ground, a bunch of dirt and rock goes and rises high into the sky. She then brings all the elements of the dirt and rocks, circling from any direction of her. She then encapsulates herself into the large heap of dirt. The giant heap rises to the sky, supported by a large amount of dirt, as it starts to form.

The Griffons stop, as the dirt fomation grows and bends, as Elenas true power comes to unfold as the structure changes to one of the elusive Grimm Dragons. It was a smaller size, but it immediately got the attention of the Griffons, as the stood on the ground; confused and scared; knowing something that may have been of a higher class was next to it.

Elena then yelled; as the formed dirt structure echoed out, causing the Griffons to flee. As the Grimms flee; The formated Grimm Dragon made out of the dirt of the area started to fall apart. Elena quickly noticed, as she jumped out at an extremely fast ratio, as she crawled out of a part of its legs. She then quickly ran, turning to see the structure crumble apart. Elena said; "perhaps I went overboard on the design.."

She sees the structure losing its original design, as it becomes a hill, as she thinks. "Well, considering the odds, this was very good for a second test of seeing that I can do something like that.." She then looks around, noticing that she was far away from an urban city.

She then says, "Uza.." as Elena walks, seeing a mountain range; with a castle next to it. Elena thinks, "could that be..no, that is." She starts running, knowing that she can make it before nightfall. And to that; her journey to the castle starts to form. Along the way, she knows that this is the last time she'd try to pursue for her brother, as it was the most obvious to look.

By the time of Nightfall, she nearly makes it. But the journey did took a toll. Elena lost a great amount of physical strength; as she knew she had to rest. And in so, Elena decides that she would set up camp. At a forest floor next to a ravine, she gathered wood for a fire; and quickly hunted a bird as she cooked it. By the time she ate and felt warm, as the section she was in was cold due to the snow, she needed to rest.

As she closes her eyes; a sound prohibits her to sleep. It was the sounds of explosions going off nearby; as Elena looks. It was coming from the direction of the castle, as she ran to it; risking her loss of sleep. And as she runs, she sees a huge amount of fire and ruins all around the area. At first, she thinks; "Auro?" but then rechecks herself, as she sees that most of the fire was coming from inside the castle.

She sneaks by a treeline; as she advances to try to see whats going on around the castle without being spot as she notices something. It was two people fighting, with the fire roaring above. She then gets out her scroll; and contacts James. It takes a minute, but he responds, as Elena watches from the area she was at. Elena says; "General? You have my location?"

Back in the Kingdom of Atlas, James glances from to a computer pin-pointing, as he says; "Yes Elena Sin, in a minute the army will have your location." He then hears Elena say; "Have the Mistral authoratives that you contacted with come around to my pin-pointed location. I believe I found a hotspot of activity that may lead to the rescue."

Ironwood informs her to stay at her current area, as she abides. She ends the call, placing the scroll on the ground next to her as she watches. Elena keeps watch of the action; as an explosion occurred. She also noticed the howls of a large amount of Beowolves that grew her interest to go to the castle.

Elena then decides to try in rising the dirt to get a position of her being able to enter safely; and as she lands, she notices that the fire is slowly starting to die out; with the noise of the fighting being loud and visceral. Elena sneaks to a wall; close to the explosion. She then peeks, seeing Uza cloaked walking through the fire without flinching or noticing.

She stops walking, as she shouts; "I know your out there, Sin." Elena redraws herself from trying to notice Uza, as Uza looks at both directions. She then says, "Atleast I know that I have a proper challenge this time." Uza walks around the vicinity as Elena hides and keeps quiet to not get spotted. Then Uza says; "If you believe finding your brother would be worth hiding, then please..LET ME HELP YOU-"

Before Elena could Blink; Uza was right beside her, swinging her weapon right at Elena. Elena then draws her sword at a fast rate, contacting with Uzas weapon as it's revealed to her. It was a special kind of blade, only carved by master-class huntsmen. The Blade, with a red outline to its side made a small lash to Elenas face; with a slight pain.

Elenas eyes shift as she becomes shocked by the type of blade. As Uza and Elena are at the positions, Elena says; "Who..what are you? Only few people I know can make those types of blades; and most of those aren't common hunters." Uza then smirks, as she makes contacts with Elenas eyes. "I guess you and I both know something.."

Uza grabs a tip of her cloak, as she takes it off; revealing a woman with a dark blue/black hair, long and uncut. But, it showed to Elena a large scar surrounding Uzas face. Elenas face was then blank, as she knew something was wrong. She knew that there was something that Elena needed to remember; but couldn't.

Uza then drew back her sword, saying; "I suddenly feel compelled to know, that i'll make sure that your death will be in vein!" She then swung her sword as Elena closed her eyes; screaming. But before Uza could make the impact, she was tackled by a large figure, with metallic grey and dark blue armor all around the body. Elena lies, opening her eyes; hearing the two fighers clash, with large sounds coming off.

Uza slashes with her sword; as her opponent dodges every slash and swing she gives; including illegal moves, as the opponent blocks every move she gives. She then lunges the sword right at the persons heart as the person grabbed it. Uza had her face then change in anger and hatred; as the person broke Uzas sword.

Elena watched, as both Elena and Uza we're stunned. Uza's eyes we're pale, but her mouth was frowned as she said; "Well then, you seek to finally have her on your side again?" the figure nodded, as Uza said "Very well. But a word of advice to you, you will regret the decision you made with that..generous tool."

The figure says, in a voice familiar to Elena; "You seem to underestimate the powers that you and I exhibit. The next time we meet, just make sure that it will give death to the both of us." Uza says; "For once, I am excited to see how this works..call it; a field test." A large heap of fire comes down landing besides the person Uza was fighting and herself, as she vanishes into the night.

The Figure then looks around, noticing the blade she was using now gone with her; as the person walks. person then sees Elena, watching him walk; as if the person had some sort of mission. Elena then stood up saying, "That armor.." the person stopped. "Only one person could make such armor.." as the person was in-front of Elena.

She then said, "..is that you?" She then noticed the fire starting to rise, as the individual ran towards Elena and grabbed her. She then was being held; as the armored individual jumped, with the person's feet rising from the ground; thanks to rocket propulsion technology. The person flew far away from the castle, as one final and large explosion took away the entire castle; leaving it to ruins.

They then land near a lake, as the person starts to take off, they say; "Tell your brother in Light Blue to hide." as he puts something into Elenas hand and drops her into the lake; knocking her out almost instantly, with Elena trying to get up to the surface, nearly failing. She was then picked up by an individual that said, "..Well, hes a sight for sore-eyes."

 _~A few hours later~_

In a large cottage house, nearby the lake; Elena sleeps, as an individual watches over her. And as the person watching her keeps a notice to the window, she starts to awaken herself. Elena coughs as the person looks to her. She could only see slightly; as her muscles we're all tense and sore from the impact of the water.

Elena then hears the person say, "Hello Sin." Elena says, "Who..wait.." she shifts; seeing Nanto. Nanto says, "I've been told to stay here until you get up.." Elena says, "Why is that?" Nanto ceases her mouth, and walks to the window. Nanto then says, "...You have someone, that would like to speak with you. Personally, I was going to just let the government get you back up but..he's more important in a way."

Nanto then stops, and walks out; leaving Elena alone. She then closes her eyes, waiting as she then hears; "Hello Light-Mu.." suddenly, Elena opens her eyes up completely and starts to get up more and more. As she tries to get up, she quickly tumbles to the ground; as someone says, "Elena.." she lifts her head, as she is picked up.

The person then says "lets get you back up;" as a robotic arm comes next to Elena. The person grabs her, and gets her to a chair as Elena sees that it was her brother that picked her up. She was shocked, seeing that Nao's left arm was removed.

Elena then said, "...Nao...what the hell happened to your arm?!" Nao glanced, and said; "Oh, this? Well..

perhaps I could tell you what happened."

~ _ **To Be Continued in Chapter X – The Sins: Part Two**_ ~


	21. Vol II - Chapter X

_Disclaimer: The IP; RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, and is being used in the form of a Fanmade written series. Please be advised that this does not affect the hit series, RWBY in any fashion._

 _ **WARNING: This Chapter includes Imagery and language that may not be advised to read for younger individuals.**_

 _ **~Chapter X: The Sins – Part Two~**_

 _ **~One Year before The Remnant Program~**_

In a chapel within the city of Atlas, a decent sized crowd starts to enter the building, with a hearse to the side. But there we're two that waited at the side of the hearse as the crowds went inside. Those two; we're Nao and Elena Sin.

Nao Sin, at the age of fourteen says to his young sister; "Sis, you ok?" as he looks to the high rises not far. Elena, young and depressed says; "What do you think Nao. We are now on our own; with only the help of the government. You and I have lost our dad, so you tell me how i'm feeling." she kicks the ground, in an annoyed manner.

A gentlemen comes out, and says; "Mr. and Mrs. Sin. Its time." as Nao looks at Elena. He then says, "Mind if I have a minute?" to which, the gentlemen abides as he and several others start getting the casket out. He goes quickly to Elena, holding her. He then says; "I know that for now on, I have to protect you. Regardless if Athlesian forces prove otherwise, I need you to trust me." He then hugs her, as he says; "I have to endure what comes next, so for your big brother; please just try to trust me."

Elena sees a tear, as it comes from Nao. She then holds him at the same time; saying "I understand. And i'll try my best to support you..for as long as I can."

For the day as it went on, the funeral for Nao and Elenas father occurred. A lot of people we're there, including even some military heads like General James Ironwood. But for Nao and Elena; they had to endure it. Because they knew that it couldn't get worse for that day. But as they buried Prometho Sin, and with everyone leaving; it only left Nao Sin and Elena Sin as they stood in front of the grave.

"Prometho Sin..dad." Nao says. He looks at Elena, as she walks away; knowing what he would say. "Dad, I wish you didn't leave me and Elena. We wanted you to stay with us, for a long time. And now; I have to take care of her. Its times like these where I wish that you can show me.." he stops. And as he tries to say what he would want to say; tears start coming down onto his eyes. "Dad, please let me show Elena the way to happiness! I don't want her to suffer like how you and Peau's time. Please just trust me, and let me show her that way." Nao says as he breaks down, kneeling next to the grave.

Elena sees it and hugs him as they both start to cry. Elena says; "I'm not going to leave you Nao, just like how your not going to leave me. Ok?" as the nighttime sky starts to arrive.

 _ **~Two Days after the raid on Ro Dao~**_

In a seat, of an jet; Nao sits asleep and blindfolded as he gets awakened by the sounds of two people talking. He knows he is tied up, and just abides and listens to it. From what he heard; it related to him and the blueprints, but that was most of what he could of gotten. And as one of them walked to a chair next to him. The figure took off the blindfold, having Nao blinded for a few seconds from the light.

The figure says; "You know, its great to see you again.." and as the blindness ends; he can finally see as the figure. It was Uza, but not cloaked. Nao's eyes widen and then change angrily. Nao says then, "Uza." "In the flesh, after a long absence of not seeing you; its glad you find knowing that you remember the shit that I did."

Nao says, "Uza, I thought you'd be dead. Considering that last I heard, my father left you to die, and rightfully so from a large herd of Griffons." Uza says, "Perhaps you may know that, for when you work well enough for me." Nao scoffs, "Yeah; says who. Considering the odds, you may very well be stupid enough to believe in that." Uzas eyes edge narrower, "You seem to think you are being allowed to leave." She stands, placing a full arm sleeve, reaching from her shoulder to the tips of her hands.

"You may seem to mis-think that I'm weak. Well then," Nao sees an emblem, resembling a Grimm eye on one side of it. "Lets see if you can handle this." She places her hand next to Nao, as he starts to see a light come. And as that light ends, a beetle-shaped Grimm pops right out of her hand, looking profusely at Nao. Naos eyes change almost instantly to fear, knowing that its a rare Grimm that sucks aura. Nao says, "STOP!" in fear, as Uza smirks and raises her hand so the Grimm wouldn't touch him. The creature then evaporated in the air as it didn't have anything to keep its life-span going.

She removes the sleeve, as Uza says; "Now, Mr. Sin; know that if you go out of line, your life can go any second. Remember that." Uza then punches Nao in the face, making him black out in the jet.

 _ **~One Week after the flight to Mistral~**_

In a Mistral fortress; outside the city, Nao Sin lies asleep. As he sleeps; he is being watched by Uza, Mary, Nanto and Cinder Fall. Uza, looking at the screens says; "Cinder," Cinder smirks; nodding up and down. Uza says, "Any word on our boss's motives of Nao since the last time we talked last week?" Cinder says, "Yes, but it should be best that we don't let Bloody and Nanto hear of it." Mary abides and leaves, as Nanto says; "Fine, but before I leave. I need to know; am I and Auro out of it?" Uza says, "We'll let you know after this."

Nanto leaves, with a shrug as the doors close. Cinder says; "She wants me to retrieve the power of the Fall Maiden soon. But I told her, that it'd take some time. Fortunately; I found two people that would fit the help..plus an army that would not only help our main work; but helping your endevaors in those..special individuals." Uza smirks; "Well done then. And I take it that she needs my assistance with some of her..personal jobs?" Cinder says, "No. As we both know; she's waiting for the right time to start those jobs, as you and I both know what will happen next."

Uza understands. She then says, "What shall we do then about Nao? I mean, considering the blueprints and all that; I would say i'd do good supervising the project and..well, interfering with it as much as possible." Cinder says, "That's exactly what the queen has you in-mind for. And, to take care of having the Remnant Program shut down by a four month period, do I make myself clear?"

Uza says then; "Crystal."

 _ **~Days after that~**_

Nao wakes up in the fortress, in a prison cell; seeing the window showing of a winter like morning at Mistral. He realizes that he is far from home, but before he said anything; he heard something from his room. He didn't notice before, that someone was in the same room as him. He looked; seeing it was a girl, at the age of 12 years and 11 months old. He asked to the girl, "Whats your name?" the girl was tapping on the ground, with a stick; but stops. She sits up, as she points to the bed.

Nao sees it as a sign to sit there; as he does. He then asks again, where the girl drags the stick to the ground, spelling out her name. Its said backwards; Arietta. Nao says "Ar..Arietta?" she nods, as he says; "Are you not able to speak?" as she keeps nodding. He then says, "Can I call you Arie?" She stops, and looks Nao in the eyes.

Nao then says "You...have silver eyes.."

Before Arietta could react to that, the prison door is kicked wide open as its Mary. "Rise and shi-" as she sees Nao and Arietta awake. She changes her emotions to disappointment as she wanted to wake him up. She then grabs both of them and just shoves them out.

"Forget this; you and Arietta will be helping." she says, as she blocks one way. Nao couldn't see it at the time, but he was walking on a catwalk that's five floors above. Nao says, "Whats your name?" to Mary. Mary says, "Trust me kid, you won't want to know." She pushes Arietta more close to Nao, as Nao starts to notice how big the room is.

He then is pushed to a large room with overhead windows. Combined with multiple tool kits, and stands. Mary says; "Uza placed me in charge of the project that you and Arietta would be doing. Complete it by a month and a half, and you'll be possibly granted the use of leaving the compound..with some changes to the mind; of-course." Nao shrugs and gets down on her level; as he confides.

After that day, Nao and Elena worked for hours and weeks, to finish what was included in the blueprints. And with nearly a week before the end of two months, Nao and Arietta nearly finishes the armor.

 _ **~Five weeks before Elena's entry to Mistral~**_

On a fateful night, Nao was working forcefully, when Nanto was watching. Nanto, with Mary said; "So, with Crimson nearing its finishing touches; what would happen next for Nao?" Mary scoffed and said, "I can't believe that she didn't tell you!" Nao hesitates, but keeps going to avoid trouble, as Arietta sleeps alongside him. "Nao will be given that pure bless of sleeping for a long time." Nao stops. So much that he slips up and pushes a wrench to the ground.

Nao then says, "Mary." as he turns, "Let me tell you something..a poem, shall it be." Arietta wakes, as Nanto and Mary both notice. "Uza and I go back for..shall we say something personal. And to describe that, I have a poem to express that." Nanto's mouth gets tense, as Mary says; "Sure, considering that you are almost finished."

Nao says, "Each love, is like a flower.

With each one given, I picked and wished for the words to be true and honest.

But even to that, each root was riddled with lies, and discording truths. And slowly, it left without saying anything.

Each Flower that I picked myself, I remembered the dark blue eyes; as the roots kept strong..just like her true and honest lies."

Nanto and Arietta's eyes widen, not sure what to think; as Mary laughs. She then says, "You call that a damned poem?! I call that a shit-show!" Nao stares at her, as she laughs. Arietta then turns to Nao, unsure of what he was thinking; "To that, Bloody Sangria-" he raises his hands. "Killing something that isn't human is something to say." Marys face changes, almost like something hit her. Mary shruged, saying; "How would you know that."

As Mary says that, a large amounts of sheet metal falls to Mary, holding her down. Nao says, "Because I don't want to be the jackass in the group that wants people to die." He then rushes to Ariettas hand, and says; "LETS GO!" as he drags Arietta away, with Nanto pursuing after them.

The conflict goes as a game of hide and seek; as Nao and Arietta quickly find their weapons, going into total hiding. And as both Mary and Nanto try to find them. Nao looks at Arietta and says, "Go and leave me behind. I'll find you when I can, just run." as Nao runs. He then shouts, looking right at Mary, "Hey Bloody Bitch!" Mary stopped her moving, and turned right to Nao. Nao then says; "If you want me, then come get me!"

Mary jumps down, as Nanto pursues Arietta with Mary saying to Nao; "So, you want to be a good guy don't you?" as Mary has her weapon, the battle axe transform only slightly as she says; "You care to take a slight listen?" as all the windows shatter. Nao, gets cut only by a few of the glass shards as Mary says; "My semblance is to use the glass as a means of..shall we say, a portal."

Nao then says, "Cool story, but in a way I think its time that we wrapped this-". But as he was going to finish, she appeared right behind him saying; "up now, Mr. Sin?" Nao shifts, and quickly tries to evade an attack from Mary as her axe blade pierces Nao's face; only slightly. Nao groans, in pain only shortly as he dodges the next few swings come close to Nao's stomach. Before Mary could harm him, Mary was thrown a large burst of a flame as the pain caused her to escape.

Nao quickly glanced, seeing Nanto stand behind him as he layed, seeing her. She then said; "..I have a question-" as she grabs him and holds him by the throat, with Nanto's eyes completely black. "What do you cherish in this world..your own personal gain, or helping the well-being of others." Nao didn't feel pain, as she held him up with her eyes looking directly at Nao. Nao then says, "..I fight for helping the people that can't be saved."

She loosens her grip, and brings him down as she says; "Even naive, you could be something.." Nao then runs, as she stands in the room. She then runs, to tell him to follow her as they then find Arietta and leave by the Phantom.

After that day, Nao was taken to the bar, with Arietta alongisde him as he was taught the basic principles of armor, mechanized to react. But it wasn't long until Uza and Mary found Nanto, along with Nao and Arietta. But in a way, Nanto wasn't affected, as their main priority is to have Nao. And on one night, they found him and took him back to the Castle, warning Nanto to not interfere with them or he'd die.

 _ **~Three weeks before Elena's entry to Mistral~**_

On a morning day, Nao wakes; seeing that he was in the lab as opposed to the prison cell. Nao then whispered, "what the.." as he walked around, grabbing a crowbar. He then hears the sound of Uza, as she says; "Hello Mr. Sin." He then turns, seeing Uza sitting on the top of a rail above him. Nao then says; "I'm surprised you let me out of the cage unsupervised.."

Uza glances, and says; "I'm facing an issue of circumstance here Nao; so I would tell you right now to pay..well, attention." Nao then sees Uza drop to the ground; as she locks eyes with Nao. "I take it age had you very well," Nao says; angrily as Uza rises up. Uza then says, "Well.." she takes off the cloak, fully showing her body in armor and facial features. "What kind of mother would I be, Nao?"

Uza lunges, as Nao dodges her attacks of her sword. Nao then tumbles to the ground, as his mind triggers something that causes a headache. Uza stops, seeing Nao in pain as she smirks. Nao turns, seeing Uza giving a smirk and says; "Wait, why are you not fighting!?" She tells Nao; "I believe your father had this best," to where she stands.

Nao's eyes then widen, as he says; "Wait..what did you do to me!" Uza laughs as she says; "Oh my dear Nao, I did something that to you, may be impossible by man. A hidden taboo that only those cruel enough preform." Nao pauses, thinking; as he realizes what she did to him. His eyes then become colored crimson red, as he yells in a lowly pitched voice; "You..YOU BITCH!" as he runs, and attacks her at a speed that she had never seen anyone go on.

He threw his fists to Uza an large amount of times, as she was eventually hit in the face at a large velocity, breaking her aura. Uza felt the pain of the throw, as she drew her sword, glowing red. Uza says, "Nao, calm down or I will have to use force!" swung; hitting Nao's left arm.

The impact of the sword immediately caused Nao to widen his eyes; changing the color back to the light-blue eyes as he grew out a loud shriek that could have been heard for a mile. And as Uza accelerated the force of the blade, it mutilated the arm, in a precise and clean; while dirty and rushed job, causing a great amount of blood to spill as Nao collapsed to the floor. Uza then brought back her sword and placed it in a holster as she then said, "This is the price you get for leaving me, my son."

She then Grabs Nao's head and leans his body up, "If you ever think that you can reawaken the powers of an Artificial Intelligence core, I will personally; and without hesitation-" she then forces Nao to the ground. "I will end your life, and make it all a show, a sight for everyone and I mean EVERYONE TO SEE!" Nao is let go, as she walks away as Nao falls unconscious; with Uza saying, "For as long as I, Faruza Sin have control of you; you won't escape my wrath."

After that night, Nao had to endure the removal of the Artificial Intelligence chip, implanted into the back of his head. But shortly after, he was enduring the more bitter pains of being attached to an prosthetic robotic arm, that caused extreme pain that ceased work for a week and a half as Uza and Mary kept watch.

 ** _~One Week before Elenas appearance at Mistra_** **l~**

Nao wakes up, noticing that all the lights we're turned off. He thinks to himself, "..could it be?" as he walks slowly. And as he enters an office, he sees that no one is there, with most of the computers off. But he looks at the AI Chip that was inserted into him. At first, it was a large hesitated moment for Nao, but he figures that he wouldn't have any opportunity for it. And so, he grabs the AI Chip and slowly walked to the computer.

He puts the chip into the computer, knowing the ratio of this working was unlikely. But as he opens it, the computers microphones say, "Program Dot Crimson Now Active." Nao sees a virus program, and runs it.

Nao stops, and says; "Wait, did you remove that already?" Crimson says, "I tried, but I needed help from an external source. So yes, I am now." Nao stops. He thinks to himself, "why the hell did I never think of that.." Crimson says; "I am now accessible to use with the circular item they attached. Keep in mind, it may be hard to get used to it, but I can handle it at low settings at first." Nao regains his thoughts and says, "Will it allow me to use the combat suit?" Crimson says, "Yes. And, it'd allow you to use your capabilities as a wielder in an assortment of different manners."

Nao touches the back of his neck, still uneasy of the idea. But as he thinks, he gets the AI Chip out of the head, and slowly inserts it; saying, "I hope to god that I don't lose my mind.."

After that night, Nao got the chance to escape and since then, had hidden in a cottage only a few miles out east of the castle. And he didn't make contact with Nanto, as he feared of going back to the castle. He did hunt, and kept quiet as he lived, in what he thought was a lost cottage.

 _ **~The Day of the Splitting of Auro/Elena~**_

Nao was starting up a fire in the main family room of the cottage, as Crimson popped up. Crimson, as Nao was starting it up was saying; "Nao, I detected something interesting in the radars." Nao says, as he was lighting it; "Go for it, I can hear." Crimson then stated, "I detected seven airships flying over the forest over the past few weeks, to-"

"To the castle." Nao says. "Indeed," Crimson told Nao; "It seems that Faruza may have something planned..something bad. If I was you, I'd investigate that." Nao gets the fire to starts, as he looks up, seeing the body that Crimson formed. He then says, "C, mind if I ask what caused you to resemble my father?" To which, Crimson stated; "When examining your mind, I found a great deal of love and trust in your father. Plus, He was my previous master, so I would say its all fate that I resemble him."

"You mentioned that he was your previous master, what do you mean by that?" Nao asks. Crimson froze, as he says; "My Data as I last remembered being with him was that I was an aid for the combat suit that you surprisingly forgot." Nao then said loudly, "Well, its your fault for not..well...nevermind.." to which Crimson said; "I guess its all not cut out for you, now is it." Nao looks at Crimson and says, "Why does an AI like you have an emotion?" Crimson then states, "Perhaps its hard-wired."

Nao then hears a loud roaring sound as crimson states; "Just got three dots, they're coming here." Nao grabs his sword, as it transforms into the rifle where he runs to the front; aiming. He then notices that the section he was in was in a large storm that caused the fog around the area to be dense, so he said to Crimson, "C, keep an analysis of life within the area."

Nao holds his position as he aims, until he sees two motorcycles starting to enter the area. He starts to loosen, as he says to Crimson; "Any details you can gather from the surface data?" Crimson says; "Two Motorcycles, from what it seems; it has similar traits to motorcycles like Cyclon 340 and the Phantom." Nao draws back his weapon as he places it to his side; as he slowly walks out; with the display of Crimson gone.

He then looks to see three people, landing into the main driveway as those three notice Nao. And as soon as the motorcycles stop, one of the individuals on it gets off and stands. Nao says, "Well hello again..Nanto." He then sees Nanto take off her helmet as he notices the taking off of Auros helmet as hes confused. Auro says, "Nao? What the hell...what the hell happened to you?" as Auro and Nanto notices the prosthetic arm.

Nao's face is stale and blank as he says; "...lets just say I got the wrath of your previous clientele." He then says to Auro, "Where is Elena, and Margro?" Auro looks at Nanto, and says as he looks away from Nao; "They took Elena, and Margro's being dealt with by the government to improve on her social behavior." Nao stops, not knowing what to say; but only tells Nanto, "Nanto, hold down the fort." Nao runs, as Nanto looks towards him as he evades through the fog.

Auro says to Nanto, "Mother..what is he going to do?" to which Nanto says; "Something that should be done." After that, Nanto, Auro, and Arietta go inside the cabin as Nao runs. And as he gets to a large lake; he stops. Crimson pops back, saying "What are you doing?" To which, Nao says; "Waiting." Long after that, Elena dropped down to the lake as Nao dragged her up, with Elena asleep until a day after.

 _ **~The day of the Reunion~**_

In the room, Elena says; "I..I..I see." as she looks at Nao, as he drinks a cup of coffee. Nao then tells her, "As of right now, i'd guess that they know where we are..and in a way; all we can do is to survive what Mother may have in-store for us." Elena says to Nao, "Have you shown out..you know.." to which; Nao responds with "No, I haven't". He then stands up, saying as he drinks a small bit of the coffee. "I am wanting to make sure that its known when I know its safe to speak of it." She then leans, as Nao places his coffee on a table and helps getting her up. He then says, "Lets get you walking, little sis." as the morning goes on.

Shortly afterwards, Elena tries to start walking by herself; with various success as she sees Nanto and Areitta repairing the weapons, with Auro standing outside the cottage. Elena walks to the outside as Nao goes to Nanto, saying; "You know-" as he grabs a screwdriver next to Nanto, "you should think about getting a job as a mechanic. You'd actually do good at that." Nanto looks at Nao, and says; "You know, I think we need to stop the humor."

Elena walks; seeing Auro as she asks him, "What the hell happened." Auro, glances to see Elena as he says; "A lot." Elena then asks, "What happened to you?" with Auro saying, "Its a long story."

 _ **~To Be Continued in Chapter XI – Light The Fire, of which you Burn.~**_


	22. Remnant Archives: Faruza Sin

_**Remnant Archive: Faruza Sin**_

At the heart of the core, Faruza Sin is a mystery; based on many levels. From the day of her birth was plagued with many issues. But perhaps its best to start at the beginning. Faruza at birth was troubled by several health issues; plaguing from a lack of memory at the younger age to having to undergo surgery multiple times in the Kingdom of Atlas. When it all seemed of Faruza's health improving, a large disease that swept the kingdom, which affected hundreds of medically ill patients.

The side-effects was caused by many forms of Tumors; mostly found in the lungs. Faruza was diagnosed in the lungs. Something to point of Faruza, was that she was even though treated with high medical care; was more due to the condition she was in. When she was diagnosed, she was also told that her life-span would have been short; so they kept her on life support. And in the final week they had her, she was praying that a miracle would come to help her..

Two days before the day she should've died, the doctors found a remarkable recovery going on internally of Faruza's body, which at the age she was at was about 11 years old; almost like it wasn't physically possible. And as such, it was investigated for over a year by some of the governments highest status medical officials. It took only until she was thirteen to where she could of started to go into a prep school to become a huntress. But during that, she was also examined multiple times of her DNA structure and was apart of multiple blood testings for possibly finding a cure to the disease; aptly called "Sarno". And in the end, they finally found the ability to have a cure; all thanks to Faruza.

When she finally had the ability to transfer at the age of 17, she had to place her name. And while her family was wealthy in some retrospective; it was all of Faruza's hard work in Prep School and her work in helping being a blood donor for the Government granted her a large scholarship for medical schools and Huntsmen Academies. The first she chose; was of going to Atlas Academy, which was training soldiers; years after the great war. And her main birth name, was Faruza Mikoto Pantaon. And so, she joined Atlas Academy.

But within all of that, she was assigned to a team; led by a teenager at the time, simply of Prometho Sin. And during their time in education, Prometho and Faruza was apart of a team; aptly called SPCF, as it consisted of Prometho Sin, Peau Pinz, Cronus Davy and Faruza Pantaon. And during the Four years of the team's work; Faruza and Prometho has had started to grew a relationship for each other, and when they all graduated; Prometho and Faruza's relationship grew into a love. And in that love, it held to Faruza and Prometho getting married.

But during this love, she also attended the Medical Scholar's that she got when she ended her time as a patient before attending Atlas Academy. And in doing so, she examined quite a bit about the human body and the Faunas body as-well; as she was granted large amounts of knowledge. But still, it didn't interfere with the relationship she had with Prometho, as at the age of twenty-four, the two finally got married. One year after that led to the birth of Nao, but after that birth, she quickly got word that she was pregnant with another child.

The second child caused Faruza's health to start spiraling downward; and as Elena was born, she vanished completely from the all knowing eye. Even Prometho didn't know, as he couldn't leave Nao and Elena so he went to his friend; Peau. During the years after that, Prometho and Peau eventually grew in their relationship and remarried secretly without having anyone know. Not even Prometho's children.

The rest, of Faruza's disappearance is completely unknown. Some say she was snatched when no one noticed to that she escaped from Prometho. And to this day, it still questions everyone that investigated her.

But in the end, it all questions itself on what comes next.


	23. Vol II - Chapter XI

Disclaimer: The IP; RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, and is being used in the form of a Fanmade written series. Please be advised that this does not affect the hit series, RWBY in any fashion.

 _ **The Remnants: Volume 3**_

 _ **~Previously~**_

Auro enters the bar; noticing that all of the lights within the building we're turned off. Even certain electrical pieces we're turned off, when they we're purposed to be on 24/7. Auro felt a sense of dread; something that he never felt since he first got back to Mistral. He then decided to try to go down to the basement.

As he opened the door, he slowly went down. Sure enough, he saw the flickering lights of the LCDs on, but with Nanto sitting, analyzing several files. Auro slowly walks; as Nanto says, "Auro." He then stops, and says. "Nanto. I need to express something to you." Nanto doesn't respond, as she keeps looking at the displays.

He then just talks, thinking that Nanto won't listen; "Last night, Uza and Mary Sangria we're at our complex. They both warned me if I stayed with Elena, dispair and suffering would come down to everyone I would know. And as they left..they left a letter, just for me."

Nanto stops.

She then turns, with her face filled with a pale and blank expression. Auro then says, "In it..they told me something, that I don't want to believe. Something that I think you've been hiding from me ever since I first saw you at Rao Do." Her face changes, with a look that she was going to lose something. She then says, "..I'm..I'm sorry Auro. I tried getting you to turn from the Remnant Program in a way..that I wish that I just told you before that day.."

Auros face then changes. Nanto sees it as anger and sadness combined to one co-existing piece. "I should of told you, that you and I are in essance, family. And I'm sorry for leaving you." Once she said that, Auros eyes widen. He realizes what she said; and that it was what the letter said.

Nanto then says; "Nineteen years ago..I was saved by Thomas St. Petersmith. He was a huntsman that was trying to get some food for his family. But on the day, he saw me barely limping; and breathing after an incident with four alpha Beowolfs. He saved me. Out of anyone that could of, he did. After that; his wife took me in and treated me as such. I wasn't able to walk for over a month.

"And when you left.." Auro asks, slowly. "When I left, I knew I wanted to have a child. And with multiple tests..it was very little of a chance. That is..until I meet someone..that I now regret. She gave me the ability to reproduce..and, here you are. Sixteen years after that birth; here we are, talking about it." She stands, "Auro; I am sorry for leaving you behind. But I knew that the best people to take care of you we're the Petersmiths. They would of allowed you to stay out of this..but, it seems that fate is a bitch in that regard anyways."

As Nanto finishes her saying, Auro says; "And in a question, why did you not come to me when I was older..you know..before the riot." as Nanto was about to say, Arietta came rushing down. Nanto quickly looked at Arietta as she said; "Arietta, whats wrong?" She gives off multiple points of sign language that makes Nanto move fastly when she finishes. Auro then says, "Whats wrong?" as he sees Nanto ready her weapon. Nanto rushes, as Auro stops her as she almost wraps up. "Nanto. As your son, I need to know. Considering the odds of you and I being of blood."

Nanto then says, "Arietta informed me that we're going to be attacked by White Fang."

 _ **Chapter XI: Light The Fire, of which you Burn.**_

Nanto rushes out to the building's second floor, glancing quickly at the dozens of White Fang soldiers starting to line up all around the building. She then hears, from above her; "Nanto." she turns, seeing a man in brown and red clothing. She then thinks, "hmm..Adam doesn't want to show himself." after that, Nanto laughs saying; "Oh god, out of anything; I never imagined that you would want to be his lapdog. Quite literally this time!"

He looks down, with a frustrated facial expression, as Arietta silently runs to a vantage point; away from the house. She jumps up to the vantage point, only a few houses away as she holds a long, but small box in height. Arietta opens the box, revealing a sniper rifle; with Arietta getting it set up. She then glances, seeing the endless amount of soldiers covering most of the exterior portion of the house.

During that, Nanto sees the individual as he speaks; "I have come here to bring you to Mr. Taurus at this moment, due to your unjustified acts against our forces; you are being ordered to face Adam." Nanto laughs again, saying; "And who exactly in the bright mind of the White Fang came up with this stupid as hell idea?!"

The individual stopped, as it all went quiet. Nanto then hears someone shouting "Screw this!" as some of the members start to walk away from the plot. Arietta notices, as she is surprised. During this, Nanto and the individual see most of the soldiers leaving as eventually; they leave, only leaving the three of them. Nanto says; "Whats wrong? Too upset with your bitter defeat?" as she finally sees him jumping down to the building's exterior portion on its second floor.

She looks at him, as she says; "Look, I know you are trying to deal with this personally; but you know you can be better than Adam. Especially considering his more 'radical' ways of working. So please, trust me for once as I know you've had issues." Arietta looks, as she aims. Nanto says; "Please, Mangian." Mangian looks back at Nanto, as she is sincere. He then says; "If only I could tell the truth."

Nanto walks, before Mangian vastly pierces her with a red-glowing dagger; named Sorrowful Flames. Mangian says; "Sorry Sori, but I had to." He then gets shot in his right shoulder as he lets go of the blade; as he says, "...You have your own cloaked ally." He turns, noticing the area where Arietta is as she realizes that she blew her cover. She then tries to run before being kicked to the ground from a girl in black and white.

Nanto then hears; "Hello darling.." as she knows its Adam Taurus behind her. Adam says; "Well done, Assistant Pastonbol." as he looks right at Mangian with the mask on. Mangian says; "What about Belladonna?" just as he says that; Adam and Mangian noticing the body of Arietta flying over to the building. Not too long, the woman in black jumps in saying "Nice plan Paston."

Mangian asks "Is she alive?" to which; Blake says "Yes, she is." as Adam turns to her. Blake stops, as Adam says "Find the prodigal individual.." as Blake falls down to the ground floor. Nanto crawls herself up, with both Mangian and Adam noticing it with Nanto saying "Why do you care about my son?" Adam kicks Nanto as she faces the ceiling. Adam says back "Its because I want to eliminate everything you stand for. And in that, I have to destroy what you love most. From your friends to family, everything will go down on a pyre."

During that, Blake inspects all throughout the bar, trying to find Auro as he is nowhere to be found. She then finds the way down to the basement and pry's it right open. She then goes down, seeing the bag Auro had wide open with nothing in there. She also sees the gauntlets that Auro use were on the ground.

While she looks; above is the figure of Auro, hiding in the shadows away from Blake. He then sees the opportunity and drop kicks Blake when she didn't notice in a brand new combat outfit. Blake notices that Auro was wearing a new combat vest, yellow and dark red. And he had a new weapon; custom made from himself as it was a brand new set of gauntlets. And those gauntlets as he turned to his fighting stance, a blade rose from each one with fire on each blade. So when he grew into his fighting stance, Blake and Auro began to fight as he and Blake fought close to each other.

Blake also used her semblance, to a varying decree of success, but Auro learned quick as the place started to burn by Auro's new weapon going to new extreme powers. And in so, Auro runs to the rooftops with Blake pursuing him. And as the place starts to burn, Adam and Mangian notice as they decide to leave Nanto; which was mostly crippled and Arietta as she was knocked out to die in the flames as they evade.

Soon after they leave, the fire starts to wake Arietta up as she quickly notices Nanto. She rushes to her, before noticing the flames starting to take its toll to the infastructure as Nanto looks. Nanto says, "Arietta; leave." as Arietta looks at Nanto. She nods in a negative way, as Nanto yells "Arietta, Please-" before Arietta punches Nanto in the face. She then grabs Nanto and takes her to the vantage point she originally was at.

Nanto lies with blood being lost as Arietta had to use her semblance. And for the first time, Arietta speaks; as she presses her hands on the part where the blade was as her eyes; silver glows to a bright white color. And during that, Arietta chants "For the ones to seek, heal this being from her pain and suffering. Please help her feel better, to live another day. Please let her have the ones she love to see her as what she could be..please."

Arietta stops, as she takes away her hands from Nanto as Arietta starts to see a light; shining onto the point where she was hit as it vanishes after two minutes. Nanto then wakes, noticing Arietta crouched next to her. Nanto is confused, but she realizes that she feels much better from after the fight as she asks Arietta with her eyes back to what she was; "..ar...Arietta? What the hell is this?" Arietta says, "Its going to be something that I need to explain at a later time. But I'm glad that I can speak now without you being freaked of something.."

Meanwhile, Auro and Blake fight as Auro then feels an agonizing pain. He screams as Blake isn't sure what to do. But before she could attack him again, a huge blast of heat blew Blake away from a rooftop to the ground; as Auro is fogged within a large flame. Everyone in the area notices as eventually, the flame catches the attention of the authorities.

Soon, the authorities start trying ways to stop the burning; with all options not working. The authorities then catches the attention of the army, as they eventually tried taking bigger motives. But as those motives worked, the fire relinquishes, revealing nothing left. And in that, the authorities searched the entire district, but couldn't find anything related to it; so they called the search off.

Nanto and Arietta aren't sure to do anything, until Auro walks to them. They see lines of burning flames; almost like it was etched in as a tattoo as he says "We have to get the living shit out of this city." Nanto asked, "..Son? What happened to your..everything?" as he isn't sure what she meant. He thought about it, and then said "Oh, my new get-up? I knew that something was up, so I had something I had hid from everyone. And its something that I had made when I was about..11? So it isn't that long."

Arietta's jaw is open, shocked as she says "How the hell can you do that at that young age?!" As Auro faintly laughs, "Only if you weren't wanting to be a farmboy and more as a mechanic.." He then picks up Nanto as he says to her; "Mother, you ok?" as Nanto states "I am fine..but follow me." as Auro, Arietta and Nanto go to the garage. Nanto opens it back up, seeing the Phantom from the Ro Dao incident.

Auro says "So this is the motorcycle that Margro apparently tried to drive to get Nao the hell away from you..remind me, why the hell are you two against eachother?" Nanto walks to the Phantom as she says "Its something that I've personally had to deal with for a long while..its also something that doesn't need to be talked about." She then flips a switch, as another motorcycle pops right from below the three of them.

Nanto says, "Arietta; have Auro ride that with you as I go on the Phantom." Arietta says; "Yes ma'am." As she gets on. "Auro, you sit in the passenger seat." Auro sits; as he grabs onto his seat as the motorcycles start to take off. And as so, they start to make their way out of the city, via tunnels and passageways all the way to the borders. Soon after that, they found a way to exit; and in so, eventually reached the cottage a few hours later.

When they land into the main driveway with the three noticing Nao. And as soon as the motorcycles stop, one of the individuals on it gets off and stands. Nao says, "Well hello again..Nanto." He then sees Nanto take off her helmet as he notices the taking off of Auros helmet as hes confused. Auro says, "Nao? What the hell...what the hell happened to you?" as Auro and Nanto notices the prosthetic arm.

Nao's face is stale and blank as he says; "...lets just say I got the wrath of your previous clientele." He then says to Auro, "Where is Elena, and Margro?" Auro looks at Nanto, and says as he looks away from Nao; "They took Elena, and Margro's being dealt with by the government to improve on her social behavior." Nao stops, not knowing what to say; but only tells Nanto, "Nanto, hold down the fort." Nao runs, as Nanto looks towards him as he evades through the fog.

Nanto, Arietta, and Auro all look at each other. And in so, they all collectively ask at the same time "What the hell is up with him..?" as they start to come in. A while afterthat, Nao returned with Elena in his arms as he and Nanto treated her; making sure she was fine to when she eventually woke up a few hours later.

 _ **~After Auro Explaining~**_

Auro and Elena stand on the balcony, as he says; "I have grown to finally have something new..something, I never had. Power in a way; but it felt chaotic." Elena stares to the woods, as she says "..Something occurred to me, when I originally started use my..gift..it gave off a chaotic, feeling. Almost untamed in a certain way. Perhaps its related?" Auro looks at her. "What do you mean, by 'gift'?"

Elena looks at Auro; saying, Your semblance is based off of the use of fire, and mine is based off the use of earthly materials like dirt, rock, and other materials like that. Perhaps we all relate in some form to a way the world works?" Auro stops, as he thinks about it. And before he tries to say anything; he stops himself and looks to the woods.

"..Ele, what do you think is happening to Margro?" Elena turns, "Why do you ask that?" A moment of silence went. Auro then says, "Maybe the key lies to Margro? Because If she has similar abilites; we can connect it all together.." as the morning goes on with Nao listening in secret.

Nao thinks to himself, as Crimson asks in his mind; "Master, do you want to open an record of every member's semblan-" as Nao nods negatively. Nao thinks to crimson; "No, something isn't right. Its almost like we need to know more before we start something like that."

"Because hopefully," he leans with a bottle of water in his hand; "Margro can be the answer to this."

 _ **~To be Continued in Chapter XII – The Slave of the winter gust?~**_


	24. Vol II - Chapter XII

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The IP; RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, and is being used in the form of a Fanmade written series. Please be advised that this does not affect the hit series, RWBY in any fashion._

 _ **~The Remnants: Volume II~**_

 _ **~Two Years before Vol II~**_

On a rooftop deep in the heart of the city of Vacuo, there lies a girl standing on top of the roof, cloaked. She hears the chatter and ambiance of the bustling city; noticing three police cars rushing to a warehouse. The girl then hears, "White-Cat," as she turns; seeing a old Faunas man; coupled with tusks on his jaw and with half of his face burned states to her; "The operation has begun."

The girl turns, and says; "Yes sir." she slides down with the man and runs with him on the roofs and catwalks in the city. As they run; the girl says, "Sir; what's our objective?". The man says, "You and Me, White-Cat will be going into the warehouse to hack the main storage computers before the officers get there."

"And what about the soldiers down protecting us?" White-Cat asks. They reach a vantage point to the warehouse, noticing the soldiers fighting their lives for this objective as he says; "They protect us at any costs.." as they notice four soldiers getting shot; dying from the gunshots. A grim, pale face is expressed to White-Cat as they jump into the storage facility.

As they enter, they see numerous soldiers hold down the doors as they urge the two to get to the a room; filled with computer towers. White-Cat and the man look around, as she eventually finds a insert section for the hack to begin. White-Cat says "Found it, what now?" The old man turns, as he says to her; "Insert the device I gave you a few minutes ago; and then it should take five minutes. Tops."

She grabs a USB, given to her as she plugs it into the tower. The man holds onto a tablet that he pulls out, seeing that the process has started. Soon after, he say's to her "Now, it's time to defend this sector." as he gives her the Tablet. She asks the man "Yes sir." seeing the man run to help assist the soldiers. With him gone, she bides her time; waiting for him to return.

She then hears a sound of a window breaking with multiple soldiers screaming as she sees the old man come back to her almost instantly. The old man says "White-Cat; I need your help!-" before they both notice a huntress entering the room. It was Carmine Jane, a Second-Year huntress of Shade Academy. Carmine says to the two, "I guess the saying goes; trying on this scale will bring you prone to failure."

The old man says to her; "Show me your worth to transition onto as a lietuenant in Mistral." as White Cat asks; "You sure?" where she notices Carmine drawing her weapon; a quad-barreled shotgun as it transforms into a ranger sword. The old man says "NOW." as he grabs the tablet and gives her a dagger/revolver weapon with Calamity running towards White-Cat.

Before White-Cat could move; Calamity lunged forward, hitting the cloak that White Cat was wearing while gashing her from the blade. Calamity then blows open the cloak from the shotgun, deafening White-cat as her face was now fully exposed; revealing it was Margro Hunt at the age of 14.

As it blew, Margro looked straight at Carmine and punched her in the jaw; causing Carmine to move back. During this time, Margro quickly drew her weapon and started shooting blindly at Carmine trying to get Carmine to step back. Carmine quickly knew what she was doing and instead lunged forward; grabbing Margro as they fell down onto the warehouse floor.

Margro and Carmine lie on the ground, as Margro quickly gets back up; transforming the weapon into it's Dagger where she stands above Carmine. Carmine quickly notices as Margro lunges the Dagger with Carmine grabbing the blade; stopping it from hitting her neck. She holds it, as blood starts to come down onto her face.

Carmine then finally has the strength as she fully grabs hold of it, taking it away from Margro as she throws it; piercing the roof. Carmine then punches Margro in the nose, forcing Margro to fall quickly to the ground, as both get up. They both notice their weapons are away from them; as Carmine tries to jump up; Margro grabs her as she falls down to the ground in little pain.

Carmine notices as the two start going into a fist fight with punches to each other from the legs to the jaw. Eventually; Carmine gives out as one final punch in the face knocks her to the ground with her aura completely gone. Margro, with a bare amount of it from fighting jumps to grab the dagger.

Soon, the hack nears completion as the old man; now uncloaked jumps down as Margro stand's in front of the defeated Carmine. The man says; "Nice work Hunt. Now I suppose you know what to do.". Margro looks at him, and then turns to some of the dead soldiers of the White Fang, as he says; "Avenge your brothers and sisters."

Carmine notices the two, and attempts to get up but coughs blood, crying at the same time. The old man, says "Do it."

 _ **~Chapter XII: The Ice Slave~**_

 _ **~The Day of The Reunion~**_

~Vacuo~

Within the heart of a large; bustling home, Margro wakes up to notice Qrow sitting, patiently. She says, sitting up in a bed; "...are you Qrow Branwen?" as she sees him observing the marks on his wrist. He then turns his head up, saying to Margro; "Hello, Mrs. Hunt." as he looks directly at her now. Margro says, "..Why am I here? Am I still in Vacuo?" as Qrow says to Margro "Yes, and as a matter of fact; you are at somewhere special."

He grabs a flask from beside him and starts to open it. Margro says; as he pours it, "What is the place that is special?" with seeing Qrow start to drink. After three second's, he stops and quickly closes the flask; placing it next to him. He says; "Have you ever heard of team CAPT?" with him leaning closer to the bed. Margro says "...I..I barely learned about them."

Qrow stands up. He then says, "Do you know an individual named..Carmine Jane?" as he gives her a picture of the huntress. Margro's eye's widen as she says "...Is she the leader?" seeing Qrow nod. Margro freezes; as she then says "Get me out of here.". Quickly, Qrow said to her "No. I want to know everything of why you are here, and more importantly; why you quickly reacted to that."

Margro knows if she tries to escape again she can get hurt much more badly so she hesitates. Qrow waits, as she says "Two years before I was enlisted to Ironwood's operation; I was apart of the Vacuo-ran militia group of Faunas fighters. You could say that it was White Fang..but they we're my family. They saved me from a life that would have been probably more painful than death."

She stops, as she changes the subject "Anyhow, there was one operation was apart of..it was to hack one of the largest anti-faunuas corporations at the time and to give all the profits to several organizations for the Fauna's. I jumped at the chance..before I found out that it was really a motive to give the White Fang more profit to gather more weapons and ammo for a massive raid on the government."

Qrow's eyes broaden a bit, but only slightly. He then shifts, saying "And what happened in the end?" as Margro says "It wouldn't be a shock that the police got word quick as a young huntress came in to try to stop it..and that person, was Carmine." as Margro holds the sheet, slightly. Margro says "I stopped her, at the cost of breaking her nose. But in the end, my mentor..my mentor was Telch Pont."

Qrow stops her, as he says "Wait, Telch Pont; the CFO of Pont Tech was apart of the White Fang?" as Margro quickly says "He is, and he helped out with the supplies of several jobs and helped me become a huntress in few aspects." She stops, and says to Qrow "But back to what I was trying to say, he ordered me to kill her..and you can guess what happened."

 ** _~Two Year's ago~_**

Carmine notices the two, and attempts to get up but coughs blood, crying at the same time. The old man, says "Do it." as the file nears its finishing. Margro then turns, as the weapon she holds glows white. Soon after, she shoots Telch in the heart, killing him almost instantly as the white light fades away.

Margro then jumps up and takes out the USB, destroying it in the process and goes back to Carmine. Carmine is then picked up by Margro to the floor as she lay's her to a wall next to the room. Margro then grabs Carmine's weapon and breaks it apart; placing it next to her. Margro then says, "I want you to remember something, I kept you alive today because this man thought that he was the man that could bite much more than what he could chew."

she drops her weapon and starts carrying Telch. And before Margro leaves, she says to Carmine "Next time I see you, you owe me some water." as she kicks a emergency exit door, leaving with the body; waving to Carmine.

Carmine looks at the door, as police officers start rushing in; seeing her bleeding and rushes her to a hospital.

 _ **~ Present time~**_

Margro stops, taking a minute to drink a cup of water. She then says "My reasoning to come here is to help Carmine with any chance I can. I never wanted to be someone within the Athlesian army and I certainly didn't want to have someone lose a person they care about."

Qrow and Margro sit, looking as he then says "What is your favorite fairytale?" as he grabs his flask and opens it. And soon after,

he starts to drink what's in the flask.

 _ **~To Be Continued in Chapter XIII – Snow~**_


	25. Vol II - Chapter XIII

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The IP; RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, and is being used in the form of a Fanmade written series. Please be advised that this does not affect the hit series, RWBY in any fashion._

 _ **~Chapter XIII – Snow~**_

Qrow and Margro sit, looking as he then says "What is your favorite fairy tale?" as he grabs his flask and opens it. And soon after,

he starts to drink what's in the flask.

Margro isn't sure what he means, and says "..Wait, what exactly do you mean by that? As she sees Qrow quickly drinking. He then stops, and says "Fairy tales. Stores that you must of heard of from your past." as he looks at Margro. Margro thinks and says slowly.. "Well...i barely know any..maybe one or two." with Qrow saying "Name them."

Margro thinks, as she slowly says "...well, there is The Tower but the rest is hazy, why?" with hesitation. Qrow then says "Perhaps I can tell you one story called The Elements?" to which Margro says "Do I have a choice?"

Qrow starts.

"A long time, there was once a castle far in the north; and at that castle, lies a king. The king had a lovely queen, that was someone that he loved. But, five years after the birth of their most precious daughter; the queen fell ill with an uncurable cold that he couldn't find answers at first. And so, he set a offer to anyone within the kingdom. Everyone was assigned a chance to live within the finest quarters if someone cures his sickly wife.

Little over a month past and the queen was growing much more sickly and much more ill than ever before. So the king was getting tired of waiting and ordered a high class dust specialist to help him. Little did he know, that the Specialist was a witch. This witch, demanded the aid of five young hunters and huntresses.

The king abides as he didn't want to risk losing his queen as soon enough, she had her five hunters and Huntreses. The thing he did do, as he didn't want any issues was that each individual had some issue they had. Either mentally or physically. The witch was furious, as she pestered the five helpers to go and stock up at several areas again and again; even if it was already taken cared of.

Suprisingly, the five didn't mind. In-fact, they helped the woman by any means; trying to give advice and giving her supplies for tests. As time went on, the witch saw that they didn't care of their well being and was surprised. Even though, she kept herself quiet; the five had a suspicion of it.

Soon after the revelation; the witch finally found a cure that she could try. The cost, was that she would of cursed the queens child. The servants tried to stop, telling her that there isn't need to curse anyone. But the witch didn't listen.

Day's after not listening to them, she goes to the king and queen that she found the cure and that she would have to cast a spell to make it work. The king was fine, but cautious at the same time. And so, she started to commence the curse. But before she could finish, she stopped. The curse was still being cast, as she then enchants the curse to work without the harm being placed onto the child. The king was happy to see quickly after that his wife was feeling much better.

And in-turn, the witch was never shown of being who she actually was, with her being rewarded. But there was one request, and that was to have some time with those that helped her. The king allowed it, as the five individuals came with her into a forest.

The witch told them her emotions and that she was influenced by the five individuals. And in turn for that, it showed her to think of what she would do before acting upon it. And in turn, the witch granted them all special gifts. Those gift's allowed them to live free lives where they can use the very elements of nature for their well being. Those five elements were of Ground, Fire, Snow, Air and Life. They we're called, the five wielders as they sought out to give the world resources that the maidens could not."

Qrow then observes the summer leaves starting to fly around from the window. Margro then says "The witch changed her ways in the end then?" with Qrow looking at the window. Qrow says to Margro "No. Not exactly." as he grabs his flask. He opens it as Margro asks "That was..an interesting story." with Qrow drinking the last of the flask's alcohol.

Qrow drops the flask onto the ground, as he moves his chair closer to her. He then says "What if the story I told you, was true? What would you think of that?" with Margro not sure what to say. Qrow waits patiently as he waits for a response, to hear "...what do you mean by that?"

Qrow starts to speak "What if I was to tell you that everything in the world has been connected by the means of two people; and two people alone. What would you say if all of that was true? What if there we're two forces in this world that is considered forgotten and most considered as tiny fairy tales? What if, you are apart of one of them?"

Margro's eyes widen as she says frantically in an unsure tempo "What the hell are you talking about?" with Qrow staring into her eyes. "Margro Hunt, I was sent here because my leader insisted to me that you, are the wielder of snow." as he leans back in his chair; seeing the facial expressions that Margro has.

He sees of Margro's eyes being shifted from multiple expressions. From her first being of shock to before she speaks in confusion "What the hell do you mean by a Wielder?" with Qrow saying quickly "A wielder is an individual that was gifted with a power that only few with certain skills can have." Before he could say anything more; he heard the sound of a mis-step that someone made right outside the door.

Qrow quietly went next to the door and kicked it open, and as he kicks it he sees Carmine Jane along with Winter and another friend of Carmine; Harriet Terra. Winter, looking furious while Carmine and Harriet looking confused. Winter says "So, Branwen. What was it that you were talking about, of something that you didn't express to me before?"

Qrow says "You've listened to what I've said to her!" with Winter saying "From the beginning. Hell, I have it recorded too." as she plays back the audio at certain parts. Qrow says, "Why then! You could of came in Winter and I wouldn't of had a damned problem."

The two argue until Margro shouts "I get it!" causing the four of them in the hall to stop what they would be doing. Margro says "..Look, right now; Branwen was trying to tell me of something that none of you, besides Qrow should even care. And even if Winter is here to supervise me, it's not like that I have been alone before. So please, can we just drop the fighting for ten minutes?"

Winter and Qrow glance at each other, right before Margro says "I don't care what people believe in, whether or not if I'm some prophet or not. It's all bullshit, and I don't want any part in it!" with Qrow saying "This has to be something of your concern. Not in the manner of your personal being, but for everyone-" as Margro interrupts him with "No, it shouldn't be of that. I never asked for it, and I want out. I wanted to help Vacuo by any means I can, as I have screwed up by so many reason's."

Everyone else in the hallway and bedroom is quiet, until Carmine asks "Have you ever considered talking with your leader on possibly convincing both of our head's of merging the two?" with all of them, besides Carmine and Harriet say "Wait, what?". Harriet and Carmine enter the bedroom, as Harriet say's "In the past, there have been merging of various sections of the government to allow more work to be done in a shorter period of time."

Winter says, "But wait, why wasn't this mentioned in the early meetings of the forming of the organization." with Qrow quickly saying "Perhaps its that they didn't want that to happen. Even though it could make sense, it does cause possible political turmoil for the kingdoms involved if certain things happen." as they hear the footsteps of another individual coming to the area shouting "For Margro Hunt, Qrow Branwen, and Winter Schnee." as all of them turn seeing the one saying in the doorway.

Almost instantly, Margro's eyes widen as she got up and walked to see the person as Margro said "..Aqua?" with the person saying "Nice to see a familiar face once again, partner." as Aqua smirks. Margro says a second after "What do you need to tell us?". Winter says "Before we go with anything on this, Branwen. In a few, I need to talk to you in private."

Qrow agrees as all the individuals follow Andrast to a communication room with a pending call. Andrast said, "Margro, it's for you." as she walks sees the scroll that Margro has on speaker; attatched to two audio speakers alongside the room. Margro slowly comes to the scroll as she says "...This is Hunt speaking, Elena; is this you?" as there is a moment of silence. Shortly after, they all hear "No, this isn't Elena..but it is someone that was with her." as she knows that it's Auro.

Margro sees Winter walk to her saying "Petersmith, is that you?" as Auro speaks from the cabin "It is indeed Auro Petersmith..but, perhaps that shouldn't be what you call me anymore. I am calling you on quick terms as me, Elena and a few other individuals need help. And more importantly, we need help as fast as god forbid possible."

Winter asks "Why is that Auro?"

There is a moment of silence as Qrow says "Perhaps the transmission is starting to filter badly?". Soon after, they hear the sound of someone picking up the scroll from the other end "It's not filtering badly..but it is nice to hear an friend again, Margro." as Nao says those words. Nao says "Winter, I need you to bring anyone and everyone that you can possibly get to our coordinates in Mistral. Because Me, Elena, Auro and two other individuals need help as we know what we need to do. And in so, it's going to require us to give it our all."

Qrow says "And what is it that objective that you need any form of help with?" as Nao says "To stop an individual from taking full complete control of the underworld within Mistral."

 _ **~To Be Continued with Chapter XIV: The Unwinding Return~**_


	26. Remnant Archives: The Wielders

_**Remnant Archive: The Wielder's**_

A long time, there was once a castle far in the north; and at that castle, lies a king. The king had a lovely queen, that was someone that he loved. But, five years after the birth of their most precious daughter; the queen fell ill with an uncurable cold that he couldn't find answers at first. And so, he set a offer to anyone within the kingdom. Everyone was assigned a chance to live within the finest quarters if someone cures his sickly wife.

Little over a month past and the queen was growing much more sickly and much more ill than ever before. So the king was getting tired of waiting and ordered a high class dust specialist to help him. Little did he know, that the Specialist was a witch. This witch, demanded the aid of five young hunters and huntresses.

The king abides as he didn't want to risk losing his queen as soon enough, she had her five hunters and Huntresses. The thing he did do, as he didn't want any issues was that each individual had some issue they had. Either mentally or physically. The witch was furious, as she pestered the five helpers to go and stock up at several areas again and again; even if it was already taken cared of.

Surprisingly, the five didn't mind. In-fact, they helped the woman by any means; trying to give advice and giving her supplies for tests. As time went on, the witch saw that they didn't care of their well being and was surprised. Even though, she kept herself quiet; the five had a suspicion of it.

Soon after the revelation; the witch finally found a cure that she could try. The cost, was that she would of cursed the queens child. The servants tried to stop, telling her that there isn't need to curse anyone. But the witch didn't listen.

Day's after not listening to them, she goes to the king and queen that she found the cure and that she would have to cast a spell to make it work. The king was fine, but cautious at the same time. And so, she started to commence the curse. But before she could finish, she stopped. The curse was still being cast, as she then enchants the curse to work without the harm being placed onto the child. The king was happy to see quickly after that his wife was feeling much better.

And in-turn, the witch was never shown of being who she actually was, with her being rewarded. But there was one request, and that was to have some time with those that helped her. The king allowed it, as the five individuals came with her into a forest.

The witch told them her emotions and that she was influenced by the five individuals. And in turn for that, it showed her to think of what she would do before acting upon it. And in turn, the witch granted them all special gifts. Those gift's allowed them to live free lives where they can use the very elements of nature for their well being. Those five elements were of Ground, Fire, Snow, Air and Life. They we're called, the five wielders as they sought out to give the world resources that the maidens could not.

The six of them, promised that they would meet each other some day once again, as all of them disbanded up into the vast world.


	27. Vol II - Chapter XIV

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The IP; RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, and is being used in the form of a Fanmade written series. Please be advised that this does not affect the hit series, RWBY in any fashion._

 _ **~Chapter XIV – The Unwinding Return~**_

In a bed, Elena In a bed as Nao stands; next to the window, noticing rain starting to pour in the forest around the cabin. Auro comes in, saying to Nao "Any word on the status of Margro and Winter?" with Nao being silent. Nao then says "They should be here at dawn." as he turns to Auro. Auro asks "So, a day has gone with something for us to think about..what do you think of it?"

A moment of silence is there; as Nao says "Its hard to digest. Especially considering that my sister may be apart of it." as the rain starts to pour harder. Auro says "Something has urked me ever since General

Ironwood had recruited me and Elena. Guess like I know now what he was trying to start..". Auro asks "Didn't you want a blueprint sheet back or something?"

Nao spoke, "That was the initial plan..and then I was forced to do it or else I would of died.." with the silence longer than before. Nao then said to Auro "I will never go back to the making of that suit. To any and every means, as it almost took more than this-" as he points to his prosthetic arm. "I will never do that..even if it is apart of me in more way's than one."

The moment of silence goes once more; as Auro asks "Before I allow you to head off; can you tell me something?" as Nao nods. "Why didn't you tell them about Nanto?" as a moment of silence occurs. Nao speaks "Its because i'm afraid that Winter won't trust me. And considering that it's taking three day's that they've had to get here; I am worried that Winter may over-react."

Auro chuckles; in saying "Shouldn't Margro be worried after the fact that Nanto won't tell anyone of her beef with Margro and vise versa?" as Nao smirks. "I guess so," Nao says; "In all honesty, I don't know if my plan _will_ work..but; who knows. I guess its just nice to place faith."

Nao starts to head out, before hearing Auro say "It's good to have you back, you know?" as Nao turns before going into a hallway. Nao says "I'm lucky to be alive..but, I did miss Elena; and even though I didn't spend time with you and Margro at first, we'll be back to a team." with Auro saying "Just rename our team name from NAME; ok?" with a smirk.

Nao gives a snort as he says "Yeah, I'll consider it." as he walks off into a kitchen.

Soon after, Nao enters the kitchen; seeing Nanto and Arietta calibrating the weapons that Elena and Auro have; along with a box that Nao never saw. Nao says; as he approaches the box, "What's this-" before being slapped in the wrist by Arietta. Nanto says "It's a gift, from me to you. Shortly after I left to get supplies; I went to the bar and snagged those."

Nao starts to open, seeing the metal of Nao's weapon. Nao says, "It didn't get burned into the fire?" as Nanto states "The garage wasn't far off and no-one would expect it." Nao opens it fully, seeing two new weapons. He recounts it, saying "When I was laying low with you at the bar, I needed something new after Ro Dao..and I guess I got what I wanted." as he grabs the two swords in the box, seeing the bullets. Nao says "Lightwait, acts as both a sword and as an Box that could help with Arrows."

Nao says "You ready for tomorrow?" to Nanto and Arietta. They both nod, as Nanto says "Just don't be surprised if I die; I got enough shit that is going to be problematic tomorrow." as Nanto sees Nao head to a couch; watching him sleep.

~Five Hours Later~

In the couch, Nao wakes up by the sound's of rushing by Elena; urging him to wake up. Nao wakes up, as she says "Nao, they're coming." as Nao says "Who, Mary? Faruza?" with the house quickly shaking heavily. Nao rushes out with his weapons and sees a massive Athlesian fighter ship; larger than typical airships from the army.

Nanto said "I thought she said that they wouldn't bring heavy firepower!" with Auro saying "Might as well take any steps after what Nao expressed.." as Nao looks at him; saying "Look, would you rather want to see the trade market's collapse or allowing us to stop them before doing shit like that!" as they start to see three transport ships fly out of the massive fighter ship.

Nao sees one of them flying over to their position; and lands on a circular drive. Nao says "Encase of anything, don't act like assholes." when Elena says "Don't we all act as normal human beings?". Nao refers his saying to "Just don't cause shit. That's all, ok?" as the ship starts to open it's bay doors. Elena says "Well..it's time."

The doors open, seeing a large excess of fog coming out from it. The tension grows, until someone starts to exit the transport jet; seeing Qrow Branwen walking out first. Nanto says "..Branwen?" as she sees him turn to notice Nanto. Qrow says "...Well, why am I not surprised to see you here?" with Qrow walking to her. Qrow says "You know once Winter steps out there, she's going to attempt to have you arrested."

Nao says "Mind if I talk to Winter about that?" as Qrow sees Nao. Qrow is silent, but nods as Nao starts to walk to the jet. Auro says "..Wait, you knew about Nanto?" as Qrow mentioned "I met her when I was young. And when I was investigating on Margro; you we're a possible suspect for possible assistance on information."

Elena said "Wouldn't you try to go for the other members of the Atlas team; including Me and Auro?" as Qrow said "I figured that I would go straight to the target. Although, I was also thinking that Ironwood would notice and would pose as a risk in my playbook." as Nanto says "So you aren't going to arrest me?". Qrow says "Unless you cause shit, or someone else tries to arrest you; you'll be fine..although, you may get the most flack from the Ice Queen."

Meanwhile, Nao starts to get near the airship, slowly climbing up the ramp to notice the beautiful interior designs of the ship. Nao then says "..Winter? Margro?" as he enters the ship fully. He then hears the sound of someone entering from a bathroom. It was Winter, as she said "..Mr. Sin?" as Nao says "..it's nice to see you again."

Winter says "How did you even get out?". Nao implys, "Originally, an individual that caused harm to me saved me and taught me more helpful way's on how to take down enemies quietly and peacefully without killing them..and who would of knew that it was by an fake assassin." as Winter says "..wait, so the person that kidnapped you; Nanto Sori rescued you?". Nao said "I had no other option..and that's why I need to talk to you."

Nao suggests to Winter "I know she was an accomplice of what the flying hell Faruza has done, but I swear that she isn't what you perceive her to be." with Winter saying "..wait, she in essence was paid to do it? But then why did she let you tag along?". Nao answers that with "She wasn't even paid. She was threatened by Faruza and Mary Sangria to do it or else they would of came after Auro."

Winter says "But why come after a military asset?" to which, Nao says "Because they have the ability to do things that no human being should be capable of doing.". Nao stops, and then asks "Where's Margro?" to which; Winter says "She should be here al-" before the both of Nao and Winter hearing yelling from outside the ship.

Nao quickly rushes out, to see Margro punching Nanto in the face. Nao shouts "Enough!" as Winter sees Nao. Nao then says to Margro "What the hell do you think your doing?!". Margro then turns, seeing Nao saying "Getting Vengance on the shit she pulled on you!" as she punched Nanto again. Nao quickly grabbed her hand; saying "She isn't our enemy, let alone; we don't know why you hate her so give it a rest!".

Margro says "But Nao, why would you trust-" before being interrupted by Nao. Nao says, "She allowed me to tag along with her when I broke out. Combined with the fact that she gave me a home, shelter and the ability to learn who I could truly be. It's why i'm still here now and not six feet under decomposing." as he looks right into Margro's eyes.

Nao says "I am your leader, and I respect that you have issues; but you can't just keep them bottled up in your mental capacity. If you do that, it causes issues for the team in lack of teamwork in several different factors." as Qrow sees Nao's eyes slightly brighter than when he talked to Nao before. Nao then said "I want you to give Nanto just one chance. If she tries to kill you, be my guest. But please; put some faith into her."

Nao walks off, with Nao grabbing Nanto; asking for her to go along with him. Winter says to Qrow "How about you go and follow Nao.." as Qrow nods. As she notices Margro walking to Auro and Elena. Winter then breathes in, saying "Perhaps I should ask..I should.." as Winter then breathes out.

Nao and Nanto reach the lake where he dragged out Elena as Nanto says "So, what is it that you needed to talk to me about?" as Nao sits next to the lake. A moment of silence occurs; as Nao says "I need to know why you and Margro don't get along." as Nanto says "Nao; I told you a long time ago that I have one rule, and that its more that I prefer to not talk about my past that revolves around her and what she was trying to be as a 'Freedom Fighter'." as she says it sterned.

Nao says "But heres the thing, I need there to be no barriers between you two. That way; the inner teamwork works out very well." During that time, Winter goes to Margro; asking similarly and getting "Look, when I was outposted to Mistral..I was tasked with hunting down Nanto over the assassination of one of their leaders..and during my 'Hunt'; she and I crossed paths multiple times, as she killed a few individuals that helped me out in the White Fang."

Nanto says to Nao "I went after some of the White Fang's more..powerful leaders. Besides two in particular; I have taken out seven major powers within the White Fang, and have letted the police get to them in several ways..and that's more the reason why she hates me. I fought against the White Fang, and that placed Margro at a position to where she tried her damned hardest to kill me."

Before Nao could say anything; Qrow walks to them, saying "Atleast look at this," as Nao and Nanto look at him. "That was technically, a thing of the past. And while I can't say anything as I wasn't there to see what she did. But in the case of individuals; even if you hate them to kingdom come, you have to let go of stuff like that."

He grabs his flask and hands it over to Nanto, as Qrow says "If you keep being angry over this, it will only demoralize who you really are; and in this world, humility is something that can get you killed." Nanto opens it, and sniffs; smelling the whisky from in it. She says "Why do you have this when you're not even drunk right now?"

Qrow responds to that, saying "Its not about what's in it; but it's of its importance. That flask is to me, my humanity that I am willing to have..and my need for liquor but that's not important. I'm trying to convey to you that the flask resembles one of the only things I care about in this world. And if you have someone you care for too, then you should think of what you work for as a human being."

He then grabs the flask, and drinks only a sliver of it; saying before he heads back to the cabin "If Nao is serious on doing this 'mission', then we'll need to start soon. I'd take it that someone associated to them is watching us all right now, especially since Winter's insistence of using an Athlesian warship is going to cause the Grimm to notice.."

He walks off, leaving Nanto and Nao to be quiet. Nao says "Please..trust me on her, ok?" as Nanto nods with Nao heading back to boot. Nanto is then left at the lake, as she sees it for its beauty in the foggy morning. Nanto thinks, "..In the past.." as she grabs a recording device that she has on her side as she says a few words on it; to then start heading back.

Far away, Mary Sangria looks from her scope on a cliff side; seeing the Athlesian warship. She contacts Faruza, "Ma'am, the mission is going to start soon. Shall I come to Mistral to help with the final preparations?" as she hears silence.

At the same time, on the top of the tower that Elena and Auro slept in, she walked about; saying "For right now, keep an eye on their movements. I got some company heading to..shall we say, help.". Soon after, the private transmission ends as she sprays a large insignia onto the wall; the shape of an eye. Faruza says "Alright now, Mrs. Fall." as she turns; seeing Cinder stand near a window with a girl with green hair alongside her.

Cinder says "Then I trust that our employer will be most keen on what occurs.." as she turns.

Faruza then says "Lets get to work."

 _ **~Vol II is To Be Concluded in XV: Wrath~**_


	28. Vol II - Chapter XV

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The IP; RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, and is being used in the form of a Fanmade written series. Please be advised that this does not affect the hit series, RWBY in any fashion._

 **~Prologue~**

Nao returns to the front of the cottage; seeing Elena, Auro and Margro talking; while Winter discusses items with various soldiers. Qrow notices him, and says "Well now, the floor is all to you. And all I'll say is that if you can get them to notice you, then that's a start." as he then drinks with his flask. Nao says "But what if I can't? What if they want to be with someone that I know to be legendary in some aspects?"

Qrow stops drinking and says "But you can't just think that. As a hunter, you need to clear your mind, so you can truly know what to do in a situation. At least, that's how I learned it with my team.". Nao looks at Qrow, saying "Then what, can I do?" to see Qrow say "You can try to be someone that rallies to them, and tells that exactly what to do. What that is..is all up to you."

Soon after that; Qrow lets Nao be, as he says "Alright; time to make a difference.." as he heads to see team CAPT talking with Margro, Auro, Arietta and Elena as they talk on various things; while seeing Winter, Nanto and Qrow talk about firepower. Nao thinks for a minute and then freezes, as he realizes what to do. Nao then looks around, seeing the motorcycles that Nanto, Auro and Arietta rode to the cottage.

Nao Shouts "HEY NANTO, COME OVER HERE." with Nanto, Winter and Qrow quickly noticing it. Nanto rushes over, as she says "Yes, Sin?". Nao asks "You mind if I barrow these expensive looking motorcycles?" as Nanto asks "Why do you even need it?". Nao explains, "Its for something that I need to do, and that I'll be using it. I have a plan, and tell everyone that I'll relay my plan in an hour. Got it?"

Nanto says, "Just don't destroy them for an idiotic way, ok?" as Nao nods, allowing a plan of action to occur. Nao runs to the motorcycle's as he starts dismantling them, remembering what he saw back at the castle. Nao remembers the one thing that kept him living, and that was the one thing he knew that would of caused great pains for him.

Mary, seeing from the cliff of Nao working on something relays the information to Faruza and Cinder. Faruza; in the City of Mistral says "Lets hope your end of the way worked with your new recruit." as Cinder says "Emerald was suggested to me by our leader, so for now; I urge you to hold off comments and wait for their advances."

as Faruza notices Cinder saying that; she mentions "This day in age, the world of Remnant believes in having peace and tranquility; even with the protests of the White Fang. But in reality, this world will become a much darker place of pain and misery. We vouched that, and we'll make sure that it happens; do you understand?".

A few hours later; Nao finishes work on what he made as he heads out, saying to everyone "Attention everyone! Everyone!" as he gets everyone around the vicinity to see. Nao says "I know this is going to be an issue of circumstance, but we need to do this. It's going to be the only way that we can stop Faruza Mikoto Sin and her forces. And that's why I have this plan, that is straight forward."

Auro asks "How straight forward are you implying?" as he looks at Naos weathered clothing, greased up and slightly torn apart. Nao then says "There will be four units. The first unit which for now, I'd classify as Team ASMA; which is Auro, Elena, Margro and Arietta. Then we'll send the second unit; the Vacuo representative of The Remnants, Team CAPT. Then we'll go for Team NSBN which is me; Winter, Qrow and Nanto. The reason why I'll be heading in last is due to a certain plan I have planned that will give us the edge we'll need."

Qrow says "When we discussed, you said their motive is to seek control of Mistral through the means of Grimm and White Fang forces. Is the first two forces for lessening them so we can eliminate the Grimm and to neutralize the White Fang." Nao says to Qrow "Yes. Group one is to eliminate all forms of Grimm activity and Group Two is to arrest and neutralize the Fang. Group three however, is a different story; as we'll be trying to capture Faruza and Mary Sangria before they cause any format of trouble."

Nao says "Do we have any other format of questions?" to everyone around. No one responds, until Nanto says "So say you do all that, are we supposed to get out of the kingdom of Mistral, without the police arresting us, without some of the Alphas tearing us apart, without White Fang killing any of us and even stopping Faruza; without getting stopped?". Once she says that; Everyone turns to her, in surprise.

Nao says "Well..yes. And I am counting on you, so please..trust me." as the silence continues. Soon after, Elena says "..Its not like we have anymore options.". Auro, Margro, and Nanto say separately "At this point, we have to try something, or else we'll lose a kingdom..". CAPT quickly agrees, with Arietta nodding; but the silence still falls to Winter, Qrow and Nanto.

Winter says "..I don't trust this plan." as Qrow says "For the first time in a long time, I feel mutually the same..but, I have been with far worse situations so I would say that this could be fun." as Nanto agrees. Everyone then looks at Winter as she says "I can notify Ironwood to call off security forces, he has connections with the military here so anything is possible.". Nao then says "So then, The battle shall begin soon..so get ready, we are going to take the fight to them."

They all disband to their teams, as Nao returns to the work he was doing. He then says to Crimson "So, you ready to try this on?" as Crimson forms; seeing what they made. Crimson says "I'll make sure I don't screw anything up, as long was you don't destroy this." Nao then picks it up, seeing it in it's full glory.

Nao and Crimson then says "Lets go to work.."

 _~To be Continued with Wrath: Part II~_

 _ **~Final Chapter of Volume II: Wrath~**_

~Five Hours Later~

At the boarders of the outermost district of Mistral; several soldiers start seeing a large amount of dark clouds form into the sky, with the howling-like screams coming south of the kingdom. The soldiers quickly notice, as sirens start coming with many citizens starting to notice and run away. The clouds then get very much darker and darker, as the blinking lights radiate a bunch of the perimeter of the borders.

Soon after, dozens of militia vehicles start coming in, as they start to see a massive wave of the Grimm forces charging, from seven Nevermores looming in the sky to Several Beowolves and several other Grimm creatures. By the manner of minutes; Mistral soldiers held their position to keep the Grimm from breaching.

Shortly after in the industrial district, explosions start to occur; as the White Fang attacks several manufacturer factories; one in particular is them attacking Merlot Industries. Soon after the explosions hit, several White Fang forces breach them and takes them all over; as the entire police force made a blockade.

Meanwhile, Faruza had three individuals working for her hack the security feeds; as she sees the military's more elite soldiers take over for the normal grade soldiers. Faruza says "Seems like that they don't want to take any chances.." as Cinder says "Well, let's hope your allies are powerful to turn the tide..". Faruza then says "I have people apart of the Fang..plus, Mrs. Sangria."

Nearby the city, Mary observes the city from her eyes as she sees the explosions and flashing red lights radiating from the city. Mary grins, as she says "When there is fire..there is panic..and where there is panic..panic comes nightmares." as an loud screech roars the skyline. "What an excellent day for blood." as the screech grew even stronger to the sound of two alpha Nevermores.

Unlike the traditional nevermore, they we're even larger, and much more dangerous than typical Grimm creatures. And as the soldiers noticed; they then noticed a large herd of several creatures of Grimm charging right to the borders. The Grimm ranged from several Alpha Beowolves, Goliath's, and even a few Beringel's as they charge down, successfully taking down the borders.

Mary grins; saying in the Comms, "And now, Phase one is nearing completion." with Faruza saying at the balcony "Good, soon they will be popping into the playing field..". Mary says "Indeed, soon enough we'll..wait." as she sees flickering lights. Soon after, Mary notifies "..we may want to rethink what our next move is."

Faruza asks "Why..?" as soon enough, Mary sees in-person the large Athlesian Airship that was from the base of operations. As it moves to Mistral, Mary states "I take it you looked at the skyline..?" with the airship lighting up in spectacular white lights. Soon, Mary sees two transport ships start heading down into the city, one leading to the border and the other to the industrial district. Mary says "It's begun."

Soon enough, the first transport ship reaches the border; as it lands, to quickly open up. As it opens up, the first group rushes out; as Auro, Elena, Arietta and Margro exit out; seeing the hoard's of Grimm starting to approach the transportation ship. Auro says "Alright, you all ready?!" as the Grimm starts to invade.

Mary contacts Faruza via the communications, "We have the first group; awaiting for your signal for me to attack them." as Faruza answers from the radio "Anytime..". Soon after, Mary grins; as she draws out her axe but places it on it's standing position. She says to herself "Time for Blood to reign.." as she grabs the bladed edges; opening a red glowing layer to the axe.

She then jumps down, as the Athlesian Warship then reaches the Industrial district. But instead of a transport ship, CAPT jumps, using their weapons to ease the fall. Soon, they all land; with them being able to sneak past multiple White Fang militia groups, and taking out snipers scattered all throughout the vicinity by teamwork techniques.

Soon enough, the team get's arrives near the center of the Industrial District, they form back up; hiding in the shadows. Carmine says "Alright, we do as what Mr. Sin told us; he has predicted that if we tackle it the way it was told, it will work." as the Team nods, getting to vantage points. Puce Pitchers lines up her shot, by the hands of a kama as she aims, seeing a Supervising officer of the White Fang. Carmine says "Release."

As soon as Puce's weapon is thrown; all hands are off, as they start the battle to prevent collapse of the Southern Sector of Mistral. Carmine Jane, Andrast Aqua, Puce Pitchers and Harriet Terra as Puce's weapon damages the officer; with Puce grabbing back the first half of her weapon, Moao; as she couples it to her second Kama; transforming it into a Double Barreled Shotgun

Carmine Jane then jumps high above her, aiming ahead to several other White Fang officers charging, as she aims two revolver pistols; as she drops, shooting at them as they damage various officers rather fast, while working with Puce as she takes them out as well. Aqua, while Harriet joins Puce and Carmine heads to a sniper position and helps defending them as she takes out numerous officers of the White Fang.

Meanwhile, Auro, Arietta, Margro and Elena fight countless amounts of Grimm; taking them out at insanely fast pace, while having aid of the Mistral government. Soon after, the only threats left of Grimm activity lies within a charging group of Beowolves. As they get ready, Auro is surprised to see Mary Sangria throw her axe near his face, as he dodges; rolling into the ground.

Auro quickly notices the red blade; as his eyes widen, with Elena; Margro and Arietta noticing. Auro says; quickly as he dodges another attack, "Stay away from her weapon!" as he dodges multiple strikes of that weapon. Arietta pauses, seeing a blind spot she could fire; as she quickly transforms her weapon to the sniper rifle position as she fires, hitting Mary's back; while Elena and Margro are off fighting the endless amounts of Grimm.

Elena notices, the new weapon that Margro has using for this fight; which was a Sabre sword, but with the ability for many forms of Dust to be applied to her attacks. As they fight; they dodge attacks from many enemies, the Grimm and Mary. But hit after hit, they start to have the Grimm fleeing from the Borders.

With Limited options, Mary decided to stop, catching Auro off-guard as she finally had the chance to hit. And in doing so, Margro noticed and quickly turned, seeing Auro pounding Mary with several attacks; some ranging from gauntlets as he breaks Mary's aura. Mary run's out of options; as she starts to escape back into the forest of Mistral; Margro starts to charge as Elena stops Margro, seeing the shadow of a large creature within the wilderness. Elena says "Something is out there, watching.."

Margro, Auro and Arietta then notices the shadow; as a glowingly red light radiates through the point of the forest; as Elena notices the sight of glimpses of a Grimm that has multiple legs and a large body; as it supports itself by using the ground. Elena then mutter's the words; "Behemoth." as the creature rises out; revealing itself as a rare Grimm; only seen within few and far circumstances. The Grimm was revealed to be a creature called Behemoth, with the shape and size of a Goliath but based more on Spider Like characteristics.

It corner's Mary; as Mary is in shock and fear. The creature then grabs Margro, as it drags her away; with the sound of screaming goes throughout the forest; as it dims lower and lower. Soon enough; the sounds are deafened, with no more trace of her sound anymore. Soon after; the area around grew back to normal, with the Mistral based military boarding back up the walls so the Grimm wouldn't invade the walls.

Soon after; Elena, Auro, Arietta and Margro then group up; resting as they contact the airship, notifying of their finishing of objective. Soon after, they head back in the transportation airship and head to CAPT's position; to help aid. Soon after, the warship starts to head close to the tower near Faruza's location. Cinder, then looks to Faruza and says "Sustrai, we are leaving." as Faruza sees the green-haired woman grab packages, heading out.

Before Cinder leaves, Faruza grabs her hand and says "What..are you doing.". Cinder say's to Faruza; "There is limits to your capabilities, and I can tell that it's going to run out by the moment that they enter the complex. You, are now alone in your own right.". Cinder forces Faruza to let go, as she leaves Faruza alone; with no allies to help her. Faruza heads to her Longsword. But shortly after, as she grabs the long sword to get ready; she notices a shadow. Faruza's eyes widen, as she gets concerned; saying "You wanted to end this early..".

Soon after, ASMA arrives to the industrial district, as they see CAPT in tight positions, so they lend a hand on taking out Members within the current vicinity. Soon after, Auro goes to Carmine; saying "Hows progress so-far on having White Fang flee from Mistral?". Carmine, turns as she says "We should be done shortly after this next building." Elena asks "How's Qrow, Winter, Nanto and Nao?"

Puce says, "Last time we heard, they are entering the complex in less than ten.". Elena acknowledges, as they head to the final warehouse. At that same time, the Warship makes it's way to the apartment complex, as the building is evacuated. Soon after, the building is zoned off; so is the area by a good radius. Qrow, Winter and Nanto then soon arrive; entering the building, but with no sign of Nao.

Qrow, Winter and Nanto then shortly enter the complex, as they find no signs of anything harmful. Soon, they find that most of the building; only excluding the final floors high above are safe. Soon; they arrive at the door to the apartment that Auro and Elena used. Nanto says, "Ready?". She looks at Winter, as she nods; with Qrow saying "As long as Nao can get here before we're done, we are good.". Soon, they hear from their earpieces, Nao from the ship; "I'll be down in five. Buy time, just keep her from leaving."

Winter says "Understood." as they get ready. Nanto then kicks down the door, as they see the apartment wrecked in various rooms. They then notice Faruza, lying on the ground with various slices on her body; as she is trying to breathe. Winter is shocked, but Nanto says; "Don't go to her.". Winter says, "Why? Isn't she supposed to be-" before being interrupted by Qrow; as he notices a shadow.

Qrow says, "To whoever is in the room; besides Winter Schnee and Nanto Sori, come here. If not, you won't be getting fair treatment." For a moment, the silence reigns; before a figure starts to appear. Qrow transforms his weapon to his scythe form as they see the figure form; as the figure is fully shown, to be the figure that Faruza fought on the night that Elena was at the castle.

The figure says, "Well, if it isn't Qrow Branwen; one of the Lead professor and Hunters of Signal Academy..accompanied by the Athlesian huntress, major part of the Military; Winter Schnee and the assassin of Flame; Nanto Sori..". Nanto examines the shape of the body; as the figure has military like markings scattered across the armor. Nanto says; openly, "Aren't you what people called, the man of Time?"

The man nods, as he say's "I am here to eradicate the force of Faruza Mikoto Pantaon. If you try to stop me from my passion to end it, and to open this world from the evils that come from her; then you will feel the wrath that I will place onto you." Nanto, Qrow and Winter all stand; as Faruza starts to cough blood. Qrow asks, "So you would perfer to kill a woman, deprivied of her ability to legally be on trial rather than letting the courts decide? Because if thats the case," he then moves into a fighting position; "You are not welcome here."

Winter and Nanto start getting into fighting positions, as the fight commences. But as if it was a second, the figure goes straight for Qrow, knocking him through a wall. Winter then attacks him, as he dodges her weapon; with Nanto assisting Winter. Qrow, in the other room contacts Nao that they need him now, as the feed is silent.

Soon enough, the figure finally stops Winter and Nanto, as Nanto is kicked near a window. Winter then is kicked to the ground by the figure, as he then stops. The figure then grabs from the back of his suit two sickles, as he turns to Nanto. The figure says, "Nice to see that the fire assassin lose her touch." two large metal pipes, as he presses a trigger; transforming the pipes into blades; forming into the shape of a sickle.

Nanto gets up, crouching; as she says "You know..you can always have your fun as a hunter. But the kind of fun that you get, is the one you don't expect.". The figure stops, as he says to her; walking slowly. "But what if that fun is already well known?" as he breaks the window panel next to her. He then says, "Where is the enjoyment in that?!" as he throws her out of the room, as she falls to a balcony, three floor's down.

At that time, ASMA and CAPT approach the final warehouse, as they look above the roof; through large curved window panels looking into it. They then head to the middle of the roof as they come up with a plan. Auro says, "So; it seems that no one is in there..perhaps they fled?". As he say's that; he notices Margro placing her left faunus ear on the window. What she hears, is footsteps but only barely. Margro then says to the group; "You mind if I investigate further?"

Carmine says, "I don't want you to go alone for that." as Andrast Aqua; next to Margro says "Then perhaps I can help her out?". To which, everyone looks at Andrast. Andrast and Margro look at each other, as Margro then sighs. Carmine says; "...that could actually work out. That is, if you have a plan."; to which, Margro says "I do.". Auro says, to the group "Then shouldn't it be best that we split up our teams into two groups? Both of us are half of ASMA and half of CAPT. We could have Arietta, Elena, Puce and Harriet; as Me, Margro, Andrast..and You, Carmine; we go down."

Elena says, "Then that's a plan. Just, please don't take too long." as Margro and Auro nods. Soon after, Auro, Margro, Andrast and Carmine go to a panel, quietly creating an opening. They then dive onto a catwalk; as the four of them all soon drop down. Margro and Carmine split up as does Auro and Andrast; to which, they go through various rooms; not finding any signs of White Fang activity.

Meanwhile on the roof, Elena and Puce look through, as Arietta and Harriet survey the land around. Soon enough, most of them start off thinking that the White Fang has left. With little progress; they start to give up, right before Margro leaves to the rooftop; she hear's something from the warehouse. Margro stops, and heads towards the sound as she hears the sound radiate more. Margro says; "..Doe's everyone hear that?"

Margro hear's the sound getting louder and louder as if she knew; the ground shakes within the warehouse, soon radiating to the wall's and roof of the warehouse causing everyone to notice. The trembling stopped; as for a mere second everything was quiet. All within that second, the floor collapsed as a large mecha rising out of the ground.

Elena, Arietta, Auro, Carmine, Andrast, Puce, and Harriet all notice within a blink of an eye; shocked to see such a large mecha being in their appearance. The size of the mecha was 35 feet tall; as it was an eyesore. But in a way, everyone felt the mecha tear apart the roof; as many of them fell onto the panels with the mecha moving. Margro dodges various sheets of metal and concrete that the mecha was tearing apart.

Margro manages to escape the building, which she see's Elena, Carmine and Puce on one building as she also sees Auro, Harriet, and Arietta on another. Margro then quickly notices Andrast using her weapon; a sword with two blades on one side; although the inner blade was covered by a sheath. The sheath was locked, as she made various slashes at the legs; although the damage was only minor.

The mecha notices Andrast as the being grabs her legs, as Margro notices; as she charges to the mecha. Margro's eyes brighten as she forges a longsword, the size of half of her entire body to which; she swung the sword, tearing off the mecha arm. Margro grabs Andrast; to which, the both of them move back to Elena, Arietta and Harriet.

Meanwhile, at the tower; Qrow rushes back to the room, seeing the figure approaching Winter. Qrow transforms his weapon; in which, he lunges to Winter, striking the figure. The figure is off guard, as he moves back by a considerable distance. Qrow looks at the figure, and says "How come you fight someone that's defenseless compared to someone that has the strength to fight?". The figure, pausing starts to chuckle.

Qrow's stance changes, only slightly as he transforms his weapon to the sword; as Qrow sees the figure place his sickles down. The figure says, "You seem to imagine that you don't want to go with the easy way?" as Winter stares, angrily at him. The figure says; "In order to defeat your enemy, you must know them." as he touches the bottom section of his cowl. "In my life, I have seen countless people pretending to be the hero, and people trying to be the villain. But for me," he clicks a part of his cowl; creating an opening for him to take off his mask.

The figure says, "My prey for tonight is personal." opening the mask, revealing a man with half of his face burned; saying "For the last time, get out of my way; or you will deal the wrath of Aion." as he drops the helmet; picking up his sickle. He presses a button on the sickle, as the blades within the weapon expand, creating a long blade; curved and much more jagged. Qrow then regains his stance, saying "..I see. So, you came here to kill someone that caused great pain to you."

The figure grins, saying "You know your way with people, Branwen." as he attack's Qrow, interlocking the blades of each other. Soon enough, Qrow sees the figure eyes twitch as Qrow then notices a flashing white light, as he moves to the right; surprisingly moving an attack from the figure that would have been fatal. Qrow rolls, dodges several attacks from the figure to which; they get to the point that neither one of them layed a hit to each-other.

The both of them move back; as they breathe slowly. Qrow says "If you want her to be dealt with justice, please; leave. I assure you that she would be treated for possible crimes that she may of committed." as Qrow stands, waiting to see if the figure makes a move. While that happens, Winter gets up; standing oddly as the impact that the figure hit to her flew her through a hard wall.

Winter saw Faruza's body and picked her up. Qrow said, "If you win this fight; Winter will let go of Faruza at the roof. You attempt to run after her, you will be dealt with the same punishments as harboring a fugitive. Do we have a deal?". The figure looks at Qrow as he also see's Winter; staring at Qrow with frustration. The figure says "That's all?". Qrow nods, as the figure says for Winter to leave.

While Winter leaves; CAPT and ASMA fight the mecha, with varying decree's of success. Margro then thinks of something, and stops attacking. She shouts to everyone, "Get back, I got something that can help!" as She is nearly attacked by the mecha; before Elena Dodge's the Attack. Elena says; "What the hell do you exactly have in mind?!", to which; Margro says "Trust me, Grounder." as Elena's face is shocked and uncertain. The mecha then moves to someone else; letting go of Elena as she sees Margro's eyes start to brighten.

Margro then close's her eyes; thinking, as the ground around her starts to glow in a circular light; shaping itself like snowflakes. The mecha detects the light, as it rotates to Margro. This gives the time for the group to fall back, as the circular light extends, further to the mecha. The Light then rises, as snow start's to rise from the air around the area. The light then pulsates, as the Mecha starts to freeze. Margro's Saber then forms itself, as the snow pushes Margro back, a considerable distance.

Margro's saber then pulsates, as the Snow around the area engulfs the Mecha; allowing the group to have it be as a distraction. She yells, to everyone; "Attack it now!", seeing Auro's gauntets shift to the blades, Elena and Arietta attacking it by their bladed weapons, with CAPT reinforcing that; as they all try to take down the mecha. But with that, even causing damage; the Mecha's thrusters melted the snow, as it rockets up and smashes down all of the snow, blasting the entire group around the vicinity.

Meanwhile, The figure and Qrow see's Winter leaving; as the figure says "Now with that out of the way, I have one request before we begin.". Qrow transforms his weapon to a scythe, saying "Give me a reason to why I would allow you to live.", to which; the figure says "Interrupting someone who has information on a certain woman that you seek to find." as Qrow's scythe stop the transforming process. The figure says, "I have your attention"; as he smirks.

"she went missing how many years ago again?" as Qrow says "What are you implying-" before having to dodge an attack from the Figure himself. "I'm implying that she was gone unexpectedly, and most hasty. Not even saying a goodbye to you and everything she cared towards..even you." As Qrow's eyes then start to flare, as he attacks; missing the figure by only a few feet. The figure then says; "Seems like you got some hidden drama for a woman that is associated to you, aren't you Mr. Branwen? Or perhaps I should just associate you by your name of Qrow Branwen, personal assistant to Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy?"

Qrow then attacks him again, missing; as he says "How do you know so much of me, what I do and why I care for only one person!?" with multiple attacks, seeing the figure dodge him repeatedly. The figure then dodges another attack, as he places one of his legs onto the scythe. The figure says "Even for one of the world's best huntsmen; you sure have one hell of a short temper. Probably to match the way that you and your team worked in a sense."

He stop's talking, and moves his leg to allow Qrow to get back into a fighting position. The figure then says, "STRQ was a special case, one that showed the best and brightest in Beacon Academy..but even then; it showed some of it's worst. You included, you are a special kind of individual that is..very much separated. That is, even after Mrs. Branwen left; and when your little team leader passed by 'unknown' circumstances. Dare I say, the regal huntsmen are quite misguided; such as yourself."

The figure then attacks Qrow, causing minor hits but dodge's most of the figures attack's. The figure then say's, "You must have some excessive tendencies to make sure that an specialist of the Athlesian military stay's safe; alongside an assassin that has lost her touch with the way that works..and, bringing an individual that brought pain to a child far greater than death to justice, without killing her." The figure then lashes Qrow, with the sickles; saying "It's not a surprise that you lost your touch..Branwen."

The figure then presses a button; triggering the Sickles to transform into two sickles. "I'm afraid that this, is the end of our meeting.." As he interlocks Qrow within one blade, and attacks with the other. The figure's strategy succeeds, as he finds a weak spot within Qrows abilities and with the figure moving at silk speeds; he takes down Qrow, leaving him defenseless as Qrow becomes unconscious.

The figure, as he took care of Qrow Branwen then approaches Qrow, saying to him; "Let me give you one simple piece of advice..Stick with a group; much more than going alone. If you go alone, you are more fated to fall on the path that you may choose." The figure then stands up; walking away as he drops a blackish-red feather, walking to the roof.

Meanwhile; the group of CAPT and ASMA deal with the Mecha; as the damage for the most part has been to the amount that One of the arms we're torn off, but now it has changed tactics bringing more heavier attacks to both the groups. The groups endure a lot of damage, as eventually; Harriet and Arietta become defeated by the Mecha; enduring damage as their auras broke. That then leaves Carmine, Elena, Andrast, Puce, Margro and Auro are the only ones left.

Margro leads the group, as the group uses their semblances to battle the Mecha, but Margro uses the light that she radiates; making sphere's of ice, throwing it with damage across it's edges. Elena said "Aren't you supposed to be a good shot?!" as Margro then changes tactics to her saber and slashes the Mecha; shouting "HELL NO! ELENA, GET SOMETHING DONE BEFORE I DROP A NUKE ONTO YOUR HEAD!" as She, Carmine, and Andrast attack the Mecha forcefully.

Elena thinks of trying to get the mecha to a large field, but it would require further damage to the area and it's inhabitants; but then, Elena sees Auro rush to the jet warehouse where the Mecha first appeared. Auro looks around; as Elena rushes to him. Auro, while he looks; sees her and asks "Why are you-" before being interrupted by Elena; as she says "Here? I am wondering why you are here just as much as I am." Auro looks at Elena in the eye. He then says "I don't know what happened, and i'm afraid to do this, as something happened to me when I fought against a member at the White Fang..it felt like I wasn't there."

Elena notices Auro's voice shift, to a timid but cautious voice; as she hears him say "If you allow me to do this, leader..can I please try what I did?" Elena then notices that Auro's lip is being bit; as he notices next to her a fuel can with a propane tank next to the warehouse. "Please", he pleads to her. She then says; "What do you need.." with an optimistic but worried tone; as he says "I need you to get everyone away from a safe distance, and to let me take care of the rest.". Elena understands; and runs to the rest of them; as Auro goes to grab the Fuel Tank. He then says to himself, "God I hope I don't kill myself.

Winter notices it; and walks away, seeing the industrial facilities of Mistral; as she notices a bright light within the center of the industrial district. Winter wonders what it is, but then see's the light brighten up more than before. Faruza notices it, and laughs. Winter turns; seeing Faruza laughing as she asks to Faruza "Why the laughing?". Faruza then stops, saying to Winter as she coughs blood; "Seems like someone is playing with fire; and the last time that they did, it led to that Forest Fire at Ro Dao.."; causing Winter to remember.

Where Nanto fell, she stood back up; seeing a bright radiating light throughout the sky; with the origin at the Industrial District. She then thinks, and says "That fool..". Meanwhile, at the Industrial District, the fire engulfs the center of the district, as CAPT; Margro, Elena and Arietta evacuate themselves, with Auro missing. The Mecha tries dousing out the fire, but it fail's; as it recieves a helfty amount of damage from multiple attacks with the flames. The Mecha then punches at random; as it starts to short circuit itself.

Margro asks to Elena, "Where is Auro?"; to which, Elena says "He's trying our last resort..if this doesn't work; I don't know what will.". Within the fire, Auro slides around, jumping around; with the flamethrower aspect to his gauntlet's giving him a boost in his movements. He then tears into the Mecha multiple times; dodging attacks that the Mecha tried to pull, as Auro became too cocky. He then wanted to pull one final move, as his eye's started to brighten.

Auro then starts panicking, as a flame starts to engulf his body; with the Seven of them outside hearing it. The Mecha then punches Auro through three warehouses, knocking him out effectively as the fire and light dissipates. The Mecha then starts to move to the warehouse where Auro lies, unconscious. The Mecha then targets him, and before the machine could make the killing blow; it was cut in half. The motion was a blur, faster than any of them all combined. The Mecha then explodes, as Auro is saved; as he's propelled to a roof near Elena.

Elena jumps, seeing Nanto as her weapon is transformed to it's ultimate format. The Scythe was laced with a rare metal that cut's items that we're formed with a rare metal, called Palladium. Nanto's weapon is laced with a stronger metal; named Titanium, as the weapon contracts all the way back to it's Sniper format. Nanto say's "Sorry to burst in, seems like you guy's did quite.." as she looks around the entire district from that building, seeing all the damage; "some damage.". Nanto then notices the sirens coming towards them, as Elena says "Why are you here?"

Nanto then looks at Auro, saying "Just trying to keep an idiot alive.". Winter from the roof, notices the fire is finished, as Faruza says "Seems like it's now just to you, if Mr. Branwen loses.". Winter stares at Faruza; as they both hear the sound of a door being blasted open, revealing the metallic figure; coming out. Winter is in shock, as the figure says "Well, Mr. Branwen putted up a fight..but now;" as he draws out the sickles. "Stay out of my way, Winter Schnee."

"Do what he says," Faruza says with a pale voice. "Just one request.." as she notices a red light blinking from the distance. "Take off your goddamn helmet when you kill me. At least show that as a mean's of compassion." as the Figure then stops. Winter notices the blinking red light start to come closer, as the figure then says "..right.."; clicking the collar of his helmet. The figure then start's taking it off, revealing the sight of a bearded face.

Winter hold's the holster of her weapon, seeing the red light starting to approach; with the figure taking off his helmet completely; revealing a man with a huge facial scar, taking half of his face. Faruza says "..It's great to see you again." as the figure draw's his sickle, as a flashing light brightens to the roof. The Figure, stops; just as he's about to gut Faruza. The red light then changes to a white light, as an athlesian jet starts to land onto the roof's Pad for aircraft.

The jet lands, as the figure then sees the warship start to depart the city, with an dropship arriving to the warship, landing in it; as it escapes. The figure then says, "...Is he here?"; seeing the bay door's open for the jet. The figure then sees another metal-like figure, but this time he says; "Winter, you alright?" as Winter sees that it's Nao. "Winter," he asks again' before seeing the metallic figure. Nao then shifts, and says "It's you." The figure notice's Nao's eyes, as they have two colors. The figure then smirks; saying "Seems like Faruza's little dead hubby had something for you..I admire that."

Faruza watches, as silence reigns on the roof. Nao then draws out his holster; holding it sideway's. Nao says; breaking the air of suspense, "You threaten the live's of Winter Schnee, Qrow Branwen, Nanto Sori, and the convict; Faruza Mikoto Sin. I suggest you leave now; or else, you will not like your results.."; as Nao grabs the hold of the sword, sliding it out from the holster. The man laughs; saying "Boy, if you wanted to hit me you-" before he feels a pinch from his cheek. He then feels a rushing wind turn him around, as Nao stand's behind him. He then notices blood, coming from the blade; as blood squirts out of the cheek.

Nao then turns, as a blue and red light glows into his two eyes; as he says to the figure. "Stay away from what we do, Cronos. Stay away from everyone that I care for; and stay away from Elena." Faruza notices Nao's eyes; as Winter is surprised, seeing the Figure; named Cronos in shocked. Cronos then start's to turn and walk away; with Nao starting to bring back his weapon into his holster. Nao then hear's Cronos laughing.

Nao says "Why's the laugh?", hearing Cronos laughing. Cronos then stops; saying "Your father must've told you well about me, Sin." as he drops off the roof. Nao then rushes, looking below seeing that he vanished, only leaving the helmet behind. Nao then walks to the Helmet, as Faruza says "What a f-" before Nao punches Faruza's face; knocking her out. Nao's eyes then change back to the normal colors, as he say's. says "Winter, where is Qrow?". Nao and Winter then go back into the apartment, finding Qrow at the bar; grabbing a bottle of whiskey as he chugs it in. Winter then says, "..Qrow?".

Qrow stops drinking the whiskey, and puts it down on the table. He then turns, saying to Winter "I'm going to tell Oz, that I'm going to need to go back to Signal for now.." as he then falls to the ground again. Winter, just confused grabs Qrow and says "I'll contact Nanto to see where she went, along with Elena and Carmine. That said; I think it's best that we start leaving." Winter leaves; as Nao stands in the apartment, looking at the place. "So this is where they assigned Ele..even if it didn't get trashed, it'd probably still look like shit.". Crimson then flashes up, saying "Well; blame the architects for that."

Nao says to Crimson, as he notices Crimson floating around "You want to guess what happened to Cronos?". Crimson then stops floating, saying "His semblance is quite handy. The ability to bend time to his will, no wonder he's named of the Mantle myth of Jikan no kuronikuru." Nao, listening to Crimson is shocked. "Jikan no Kuronikuru? I thought that was something on the level of the story of the maidens?". Crimson says "Sometimes stories have origins.", as he fades away saying to get to the ship.

Soon after; Nao reaches the roof, seeing Winter strapping Qrow in and Faruza already being well in the ship; tied as he sets onto the jet as it flies away to the warship; as the mistral light starts to enter a new day.

 _ **~Epilogue~**_

 **Weeks After the Mistral Mission**

Within the Atlas maximum security prison; titled "Derutafōto: deep within the city of Atlas. Inside, it host's one person in particular, Faruza Sin; as she await's her punishments. For her, she didn't know that someone was coming down to see her. It was Nao, dressed in a new set of clothes; a grey athlesian military jacket; alongside a blue shirt under it. Alognside the new jacket and shirt; he wore grey tactical pants; as he was also holding, his weapon; which was tuned after the events of Mistral. But the reason why, Nao cared so much to be there; was to ask questions that he couldn't answer. The process of it happening was painful for him, but he took it well.

Nao was expected, as he was accompanied by the General himself; as he said to Nao "I apprecaite that you and your team are back at Atlas safe..but, what you have in mind. The World council isn't going to allow it.". Nao said to the General; "James, I need to. I talked to CAPT and my team, in that it could be the best alternative. Especially considering that Mistral's was killed off by the White Fang."; as they walk to the most secure cell in the prison. James says; "Then what about Nanto, your plans with her; including.." as he looks at Nao, while walking. Nao says "That's something that we can't hide."

General James said "And I understand that, but the fact of the matter is that all four of you within team NA-" before being interrupted by Nao; "NASH? And yes, I am angry that you hid that secret to us; that you only found it interesting to hide that we we're all connected by one feeble element to our capabilities as Huntsmen and Huntresses that would somehow make us a threat. I am aware of that.". They then arrive at the door, as a guard alerts Faruza that she has a visitor. Nao then says "You mind..holding my weapon for me?" as he turns to the guard. The guard then opens the door, as the cell that Faruza's in becomes brightened. Nao then gives the gun to the guard, as the door behind him closes; leaving Nao and Faruza alone.

Faruza says "As my son; I should tell you that what you did was pretty-" as she tried to get up; but remembers the chains around her. Nao says "I'm here; just to talk. I am fully aware that you aren't wanting to talk to any of the military; so that's where I am going to come in.". Faruza says "Then you know you can't hurt me, and that you indeed seek to try talking out why I did those horrible things; corrct?". Nao smirks, and says "For a mother, you know that albeit too well..". Faruza then smirks, saying shortly after "If you wanted information; I can only give you a small fragment..for now."

Nao says back; "Is that all?". Nao then says "I want to know what actually happened between you and my dad; as before you left.". Faruza then stopped talking; saying "Next question."; as Nao said "Please. I deserve that right.". Faruza stopped talking for a minute; saying "I was an individual that in all fairness; shouldn't of been with your Father and Peau. In all reality, it was mere fate that we met..so much so that I told him well before any real relationship brewed that I would depart from him whenever it would be. Cronos was aware and Prometho was well aware of that shortly after I joined his trio."

Faruza stops, taking a deep breath as she says "The only one that never knew about this was with Peau. I don't know why they hid that from her, but I guess it was in the best intentions. The day I left was half a year before Elena was born and when Peau was originally pregnant with Elena. In all fairness, I wish that I never met him.". Nao says "You aren't answering my question.". "Then how about this," as Faruza says; "Tell me why you are talking to me right now; honestly and truthfully.". A moment of silence goes as Nao says "Why are you working for the queen?". Faruza smirked, as General James attatched a recording plug onto a wall, as it records. "The Queen showed me what I can do, taking revenge on the people that tormented me, and tested me. And to top it off, it was individuals that would get no negative impact towards them."

The room is then filled with a dead silence, as Nao said "So what; everyone assumed that you died and you could of atleast given your husband that regard of knowing you'd be alive and kicking.". Nao stands up, and knocks on the door. The door opens, but just as he starts to leave; Faruza asks "Wait, one thing before you leave me.". The environment was dead silent, as Nao waited; listening. "What are you going to do now?". The moment of silence continues as it's broken; by Nao saying "I'll be paying for bailing Nanto Sori of her jail time with the dust shop; as I start learning about being a diplomat for the Athlesian Government."

Nanto's face changes as she is in shock. "Meanwhile, Elena and I are also going to try to start appling for connecting The Remnants division for Atlas to the Vacuo division. Atleast, I hope you understand that.". Faruza then says "And has the General seen your other fun friend?". James wonders about that; looking at Nao. Nao then says; "What fun friend?". Faruza says, "hes Red; floating and digital.". The door then closes, leaving Nao and James as Nao's secret has been compromised. James says "Mr. Sin; care to tell me what she meant by that?".

Nao say's "When I was held captive by Faruza..she experimented my father's companion AI into my brain. That is what caused my arm to be severed, and that I was put into much more excruciating pain than when she placed the AI; Crimson into my mind, via Neural Implants. When I had the chance to escape, I took the Armor suit that I had to recreate; which was my grandfathers; and the AI with me. And ever since, he's been keeping sure that my mind doesn't get more tampered with as is."

Nao starts to walk away, saying "We got a lot more ahead of us; and I intend to start from the bottom and getting onto the top..so for now, just keep tabs with personal guards and let me learn all there is to know about running a military by textbooks and training with my team. Please?". A moment of silence reigns, as Ironwood says "You know; I wouldn't do this unless if it was for..some other cases. If I need you, i'll get you to the military as fast as possible. But for now, we are done here.". Nao hears that, and smiles; as Nao departs from the prison.

Soon outside, he notices that it's day; snowing as he sees Elena, Auro and Margro talking to eachother as he walks to them; starting the beginning of merging what is known as simply..

 _ **The Remnants.**_


End file.
